HGSS Upadek
by mk21
Summary: Fanfick o HG/SS... Długa historia miłości mrocznego Mistrza Eliksirów i inteligentnej Hermiony Granger przeplatana intrygą i kłamstwami.
1. Chapter 1

**Hermiona & Severus – Upadek**

**Rozdział 1**

Brązowooka dziewczyna obudziła się z pierwszymi promykami słońca padającymi na nią przez okno. Otworzyła powoli oczy, lecz nie chciała jeszcze wstawać z łóżka. Popatrzyła na zegarek, który stał na jej szafce nocne. Szósta… Wcześnie. Do śniadania ma jeszcze dwie i pół godziny. Przewróciła się na drugi bok i ujrzała, że koleżanki z dormitorium jeszcze głęboko śpią. Zamknęła oczy i spróbowała znowu usnąć. Przez kolejne pół godziny wierciła się w łóżku, lecz gdy doszła do wniosku, że ze snu nic już nie będzie, wstała i skierowała się do łazienki. Odkręciła kurek i do wanny zaczęła lecieć woda z jej ulubionym olejkiem zapachowym. Stanęła przed lustrem i spojrzała na siebie krytycznym wzrokiem. Jej włosy przechodziły same siebie. Sterczały na wszystkie strony jak jakieś gniazdo. Zaśmiała się w duchu, przypominając sobie, że pewien profesor ciągle tak nazywa jej włosy. Kiedy cała łazienka wypełniła się zapachem drzewa sandałowego, dziewczyna wskoczyła do wanny i zanurzyła się po czubek głowy. Magiczny olejek nie szczypał w oczy, więc pod wodą otworzyła oczy i patrzyła na falujący teraz sufit. Gdy zabrakło jej powietrza, wynurzyła się spod wody i zaczęła się myć. Po kąpieli, wysuszeniu się całej i ubraniu wyszła z łazienki. Dziewczyny cały czas spały. Była dopiero siódma, więc doszła do wniosku, że przejdzie się przed śniadaniem po zamku w ramach spaceru. Kiedy opuściła wieżę Gryffindoru, nogi same poniosły ją w stronę Sowiarni. Po drodze nie natknęła się na nikogo. Widocznie wszyscy jeszcze spali, nawet duchy nie przelatywały w tę i z powrotem. Brakowało jej tych murów przez całe wakacje. Pierwszy dzień lekcji. Wszyscy pewnie by pomyśleli, że jest wariatką, ale ona naprawdę strasznie tęskniła za tymi zajęciami, pracami domowymi, nauczycielami i zbieraniem punktów. To nie było to samo, co w mugolskich szkołach. Tutaj ona uczyła się magii. To było niezwykłe i ekscytujące. Zawsze chciała wiedzieć więcej i umieć wszystko najlepiej. Wychodziła przez to na kujonkę, ale to ją po prostu fascynowało. W końcu pochodziła z domu mugoli. Stała teraz na schodach prowadzących do Sowiarni i wyglądała na śpiące jeszcze hogwarckie błonia. Był to ciepły dzień i tylko lekki wiaterek rozwiewał jej pojedyncze loki, które teraz wesoło skakały dookoła jej policzków. Zamknęła oczy i wzięła głęboki wdech. Kochała to miejsce i chciała tu zostać do końca życia, lecz wiedziała, że jest to jej przedostatni rok tutaj i musi korzystać z tego jak najbardziej.

- Miona? Co ty tu robisz tak wcześnie?- rozmyślania przerwała jej najlepsza przyjaciółka.

- Obudziłam się wcześniej i przyszłam popatrzeć na przyrodę. Jest piękna pogoda. A ty Ginny? Idziesz do Sowiarni?

- Tak. Muszę wysłać mamie listę rzeczy, których oczywiście zapomniałam wziąć z domu.

- Jak zawsze…- zaśmiała się starsza Gryfonka.- Poczekam tu na ciebie i pójdziemy na śniadanie, okej?

- Jasne.- powiedziała Ruda i zaczęła się wspinać po schodach.

Na śniadaniu dziewczyny zastały chłopców. Ron się jak zwykle obżerał, co wywołało u dziewczyn lekki chichot, a Harry chyba drzemał z głową podpartą ręką.

- Cześć.

- Człeść dzieuczyny.- przywitał się Ron przegryzając w międzyczasie drożdżówkę.

- Harry?- Hermiona usiadła obok Pottera i lekko potrząsnęła jego ramieniem, lecz ten się nie obudził.- Harry!

Czarnowłosy chłopak wzdrygnął się.

- Przecież nie śpię…- odparł zaspany i znowu zamknął oczy.

Hermiona spojrzała zdziwiona na Rona, a on tylko wzruszył ramionami.

- Ja się położyłem spać pierwszy, więc nie wiem, co on robił do późna, ale ledwo dziś się wygrzebał z łóżka.

Brązowooka spojrzała na Ginny z zamiarem zapytania jej, czy coś wie, ale gdy zobaczyła, że ta się rumieni, tylko uśmiechnęła się do niej i zaczęła jeść śniadanie. Kiedy Harry się obudził, gdyż poczuł zapach kawy z kubka, który postawiła mu przed nosem Ginny, podeszła do nich profesor McGonnagall, która rozdawała plany lekcji. Najpierw wręczyła jeden młodszej Gryfonce, a potem starszej trójce.

- Jest! Nie mam dziś Eliksirów! Tylko podwójne Zaklęcia, Transmutacja i Historia Magii.- odparła wesoło Ginny, lecz gdy dostrzegła posępne miny pozostałej trójki zapytała.- A jak u was?

- Masakra.- odparł Ron.

- Koszmar.- powiedział Harry.

- Merlinie, dlaczego?!- zapytała Hermiona, patrząc teatralnie w sufit.

- Aż tak źle?

- Gorzej…- odparł rudowłosy.- Najpierw mamy Eliksiry, potem Historię Magii, potem Transmutację, potem Obronę, a na koniec znowu Eliksiry. Co za sadysta układał nam tegoroczny plan?

- Nie dość, że zaczynamy paskudnie dzień, to jeszcze go paskudnie kończymy.- powiedział Harry i położył głowę na stole, w akcie zdruzgotania.

Hermiona tylko westchnęła i schowała plan do torby.

- No cóż, musimy się zbierać, bo Snape właśnie wychodzi ze śniadania, a chyba nie chcemy się spóźnić?

- Racja, Hermiono. Lepiej go nie wkurzać na początku dnia. Chodź Ron.

- Czym ten los nas pokarał?- powiedział rudzielec i poszedł za znajomymi, na co jego siostra się zaśmiała.

_Nie będzie tak źle. Nie będzie tak źle_. Powtarzała sobie Hermiona, czekając z chłopakami przed salą do Eliksirów. Pamiętała o swoim porannym postanowieniu i doszła do wniosku, że będzie się tego trzymać. Póki jest w tej szkole, musi czerpać z tego jak najwięcej przyjemności i nawet lekcje z Naczelnym Postrachem Hogwartu nie popsują jej humoru. Gdy Snape otworzył klasę i zaczął wpuszczać do środka Ślizgonów i Gryfonów, Hermiona uśmiechnęła się w kierunku profesora i przechodząc obok niego powiedziała wesoło „dzień dobry". Ten tylko wywrócił oczami, wszedł za nią do środka i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi. Hermiona usiadła w przedostatniej ławce pomiędzy Harry'm a Ronem, tam, gdzie zawsze siadała.

- Szósty rok.- zaczął Snape.- Zaawansowane Eliksiry. Nie wierzę, że tyle bałwanów znalazło się na tych zajęciach.- tutaj wymownie spojrzał na Harry'ego i Rona.- Kończą się durne zabawy i zaczyna poważna praca. Jeśli ktoś będzie ewidentnie odstawał od grupy, zostanie w trybie natychmiastowym wydalony z moich zajęć z biletem w jedną stronę. Zrozumiano?!- warknął i utkwił oczy w Ronie, który nerwowo przełknął ślinę.

Nikt nie odważył się odpowiedzieć, tylko wszyscy pokiwali głowami, więc Snape kontynuował.

- Dzisiaj nie będziecie ważyć żadnego eliksiru. Dzisiaj zagramy w _grę_, która pomoże mi ocenić wasze dotychczas zdobyte umiejętności.

Klasa zamarła, a Snape wykrzywił usta w sadystycznym uśmieszku.

- Zaczniemy od Pana Pottera.- Hermiona spojrzała na Harry'ego i zobaczyła, jak cały się spina.- Panie Potter, proszę wymienić dwa Eliksiry, w którego skład wchodzi jad Akromantuli.

- Eliksir Paraliżujący i…

- Tak?- brwi Mistrza Eliksirów wywindowały do góry.

- Tylko ten znam.- odparł Harry z rezygnacją i zobaczył triumfujący uśmieszek u Snape'a.

- To było tak proste pytanie Panie Potter, że myślę, że nawet Longbottom by mi na nie odpowiedział. Minus dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru.

Harry już chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale Hermiona złapała go pod biurkiem za rękę i się opanował.

- Panna Granger… Mózg Złotej i jakże Świecącej Trójcy.- powiedział Snape, a kilku Ślizgonów się zaśmiało.- Niech Pani wymieni mi jedną odtrutkę, jakąkolwiek.- powiedział od niechcenia Snape.

- Tylko tyle?- zapytała oburzona Hermiona. _To było najprostsze pytanie na świecie._

- Za łatwe pytanie Panno Granger? Chciałem dostosować łatwość pytania do poziomu Wspaniałego Trio, ale widzę, że ambicjami wychodzi Pani _ponad_ poziom mózgu gumochłona. W takim razie proszę podać zamienny składnik do Wywaru Żywej Śmierci zamiast korzenia waleriany.

Hermiona zaczęła się zastanawiać. Nigdy się o tym nie uczyli, ale chyba gdzieś o tym czytała. _Korzeń waleriany był trudnodostępnym składnikiem, a jego zamiennikiem był… No tak, napierściennik kolczasty!_

- Napierściennik kolczasty.- odparła po namyśle Hermiona, a Snape skrzywił się znacznie.

- Może być… Weasley! Dam ci szanse na zachowanie twarzy i przejdę dalej.- Ślizgoni wybuchli śmiechem, a Ron cały poczerwieniał jak dojrzały pomidor.

Snape męczył wszystkich uczniów przez całe zajęcia przyznając punkty tylko Ślizgonom, a odejmując je tylko Gryfonom oraz upokarzając za każdym razem Harry'ego, Rona i Hermionę. Kiedy zajęcia się skończyły, trójka przyjaciół była pierwszymi, którzy opuścili klasę i złorzecząc na Snape'a udali się na kolejne zajęcia.

Reszta lekcji do obiadu nie przebiegła źle, a Hermionie udało się nadgonić punkty stracone na Eliksirach.

- Uff…- westchnął Harry, siadając przy stole Gryffindoru obok Ginny, która już jadła.

- Jak tam? Widzę, że Nietoperz nie zjadł was na śniadanie.

- Nie siostrzyczko, ale jeszcze ma nas na deser. A ty już masz koniec zajęć?- zapytał Ron i zaczął sobie nakładać puree z ziemniaków.

- Tak. A właśnie! McGonnagall powiedziała, że na dzisiejszy wieczór zarezerwowała nam boisko do Quiditcha, żebyśmy mogli zacząć treningi. Harry jesteś kapitanem.

- Ja? Czemu ja?

- A kto inny? Ty jesteś najdłużej w drużynie i masz największe doświadczenie. Dasz sobie radę.

- Oby…

- Spoko stary. Pomożemy ci. Prawda Ginny?

- Jasne. A ty Hermiono masz jakieś plany na wieczór, czy pójdziesz z nami?

- Wiecie co, ja chyba pójdę do biblioteki i napiszę esej na Transmutację.

- Ale mamy jeszcze tydzień czasu na to!- zdziwił się rudzielec.

- Tak, ale pewnie na następny tydzień zadadzą nam jeszcze coś, więc chcę mieć to już z głowy.

- Okej, ja spadam, bo umówiłam się z Luną i idziemy do Hagrida. Powodzenia na Eliksirach!- wykrzyknęła już odchodząca Ginny.

- Tak, na pewno nam się przyda... Ron przestań się obżerać tymi muffinkami i chodźmy już na te nieszczęsne zajęcia.

Na ostatniej lekcji Snape powiedział im, że mają do uwarzenia eliksir, który oceni ich umiejętności w dokładności przygotowywania i dodawania składników. Nie był to trudny eliksir, przynajmniej dla Hermiony, ale na jego uwarzenie potrzeba było chyba ze dwadzieścia składników!

- Cały proces warzenia trwa dwie godziny. Jeśli nie będziecie dokładnie siekać i wrzucać składników, czas jego warzenia się skróci. Ergo, kto będzie dłużej warzyć, tym jego eliksir będzie lepszy. Kto skończy, może wyjść. Na końcu mikstura powinna mieć błękitny kolor. Po jego uzyskaniu podnosicie rękę, ja podchodzę i oceniam, a wy wychodzicie. Jasne? To do roboty!

Hermiona zabrała się do pracy. Wzięła pierwszy składnik i według instrukcji zaczęła go siekać pod kątem czterdziestu pięciu stopni. Z każdym kolejnym składnikiem praca była coraz bardziej nużąca, lecz musiała się skupić, aby wszystko robić dokładnie. Po pół godzinie dostrzegła, że obok niej Ron podniósł rękę_. Tak szybko? Przecież to nawet nie połowa._ Zerknęła do kociołka kolegi i rzeczywiście jego mikstura miała jasnobłękitny kolor. Wróciła spojrzeniem do swojego kociołka. Ona miała dopiero kolor żółty, czyli jest niewiele przed połową warzenia. Snape podszedł do Rona z notatnikiem i odrzekł.

- Tak myślałem Weasley, że będziesz pierwszy, ale trzydzieści cztery minuty? To chyba nowy rekord. Won!

Ron szybko uciekł z sali, a profesor zaczął spacerować między stolikami, przyglądając się pracy uczniów. Nic nie komentował, co było trochę dziwne, ale Hermiona więcej mu się nie przyglądała, tylko wróciła do pracy. Kiedy dodawała przedostatni składnik, jej eliksir zrobił się zielony. Teraz trzeba było poczekać pięć minut i dodać ostatni, po którym eliksir miał zrobić się błękitny. Podniosła głowę i z zaskoczeniem zauważyła, że w klasie została sama. Była tak skupiona, że nawet nie zauważyła jak wszyscy po kolei opuszczali salę. Snape opierał się o ławkę naprzeciwko Hermiony i z obojętną miną przyglądał się uczennicy. Kiedy spojrzenie dziewczyny zatrzymało się na nim, uniósł brew.

- Coś nie tak Panno Granger?

- Nie… Nic… Po prostu nie zauważyłam, że zostałam sama.

- Przedostatni wyszedł Pan Malfoy, który opuścił klasę pół godziny temu.- odparł spokojnie profesor.

_Pól godziny temu? Chwileczkę… Jak długo ona tu siedzi?_

- Wyprzedzając twoje pytanie. Jesteś tu od dwóch i pół godziny, a za godzinę jest kolacja.

- Ale Pan przecież powiedział, że ten eliksir waży się dwie godziny, więc jakim cudem…

- Na poziomie szóstej klasy warzy się _najwyżej_ przez dwie godziny. Ja warzę ten eliksir pięć godzin.

Hermiona zastanowiła się chwilę nad tym, co powiedział profesor i uśmiechnęła się szeroko wielce z siebie zadowolona.

- Nie szczerz się tak Granger. Myślałem, że zajmie ci to trochę dłużej, ale widocznie nie można po tobie się niczego spodziewać. Idź już.

Hermiona poczuła się trochę urażona, a trochę doceniona, ale czego można się spodziewać po Snape'ie i tak był to największy komplement jaki od niego dostała.

- Ale przecież nie skończyłam, jeszcze…

- Idź, ja to dokończę.

Hermiona zaczęła zbierać swoje rzeczy, kiedy usłyszała bardzo cichy głos profesora:

- Dwadzieścia punktów dla Gryffindoru…

Spojrzała szybko w stronę Snape'a, ale ten siedział za burkiem, sprawdzając jakieś kartkówki. Nie mogła się przesłyszeć. Przyznał jej punkty. _Jej! _I to _ile_ punktów! Zabrała swoje rzeczy i z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach pożegnała się szybko i wyszła.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział 2**

_Warzyła ten cholerny eliksir dwie i pół godziny! Ba, pewnie by go warzyła dłużej, gdybym jej nie przerwał. Jest dobra i musisz to przyznać Snape! Chyba pierwszy raz przyznałem tyle punktów Gryffindorowi. Minerwa powie, że na starość robię się miękki. Muszę to jakoś wyrównać przy wieczornym patrolowaniu korytarzy._ Z tą myślą Snape kończył eliksir Hermiony.

_Nie powiem o tym chłopakom, bo i tak mi nie uwierzą._ Hermiona siedziała w bibliotece i próbowała pisać esej na Transmutacje. Próbowała, bo nie mogła się skupić. Jej myśli ciągle krążyły gdzieś w lochach. Po pół godzinie zatrzasnęła ze złością książkę „Transmutacja i kolory" i wróciła do wieży Gryffindoru. Zostawiła rzeczy w dormitorium i udała się na kolację.

- Hej Hermiona, szukaliśmy cię wszędzie. Gdzie byłaś?

- W bibliotece Ginny.

- Dziwne. Byliśmy tam i cię nie było.- Harry zaczął się przyglądać przyjaciółce z zaciekawieniem i nagle go olśniło.- Tak długo warzyłaś ten przeklęty eliksir?!

Hermiona tylko wzruszyła ramionami i tym ucięła całą rozmowę.

Po kolacji udała się do biblioteki. Wiedziała, że na eseju nie będzie mogła się skupić, więc szukała czegoś szczególnie ciekawego, aby odciągnąć myśli od dzisiejszego sukcesu. Gdy przeglądała książki w dziale Obrony Przed Czarną Magią natknęła się na książkę, której wcześniej nie widziała. Tytuł brzmiał: „Przeczytaj, a zrozumiesz". Sięgnęła po nią, lecz jej ręka zatrzymała się w połowie drogi przez palce, które ścisnęły ją za nadgarstek. Odwróciła się i spojrzała wprost w czarne oczy.

- Profesorze Snape, czy mógłby Pan puścić moją rękę?

- Konfiskuję tę książkę Granger. Nie powinno jej tu być.- puścił ją i wziął książkę, po którą sięgała, po czym podszedł do Pani Pince i zaczął z nią o czymś dyskutować.

Hermiona dostrzegła, jak bibliotekarka się zaczerwieniła i tylko kiwnęła głową. _Czyżby dostała naganę od Snape'a? Co to za książka? Pewnie czarnomagiczna, ale jej tytuł różnił się od tych niebezpiecznych, o których Lupin opowiadał im na Obronie. Tamte samym tytułem już odstraszały. „Potworne zbrodnie na ludziach i nie tylko", „Jak zabić duszę, nie ciało" i tym podobne._ Przestała jednak się tym przejmować. Skoro Snape uważa, że nie powinna jej czytać, to chyba powinna mu ufać, prawda? W końcu on wie więcej o Czarnej Magii niż ona. Wybrała jakąś książkę na chybił trafił, usiadła w fotelu i zagłębiła się w lekturze. Jej ulubionym miejscem do czytania był najbardziej oddalony kąt biblioteki. Z dala od wzroku Pani Pince i łażących ciągle dzieciaków. Kiedy powieki zaczęły jej niebezpiecznie opadać, zobaczyła, że za oknem jest już bardzo ciemno, nie licząc księżyca wznoszącego się i połyskującego wysoko na niebie. Odstawiła książkę na miejsce i po cichutku wyszła z biblioteki. Musiało być grubo po ciszy nocnej, więc rzuciła na siebie Zaklęcie Kameleona i zaczęła iść powoli w stronę dormitorium. Po drodze nie natknęła się na nikogo, i gdy już była pewna, że bezpiecznie dotrze do wieży, zza zakrętu wyszły trzy zakapturzone postacie. Hermiona przysunęła się jak najbliżej ściany i wstrzymała oddech_. Śmierciożercy? W zamku? Co oni tutaj robią i jak się tu dostali?_ Kiedy przechodzili obok niej, dosłyszała kilka słów z rozmowy, którą prowadzili szeptem.

- Daj spokój Zabini, to tylko rutynowe spotkanie. Nie da nam jeszcze żadnych zadań do wykonania.

_Malfoy? Zabini? No i pewnie jakiś trzeci Ślizgon. Ale gdzie oni do diabła szli? No tak pewnie do _samegodiabła_._ Chwilę się wahała, po czym powoli ruszyła za nimi. _Jeśli coś kombinują, to się o tym dowiem i pójdę do Dumbledore'a_. Szła za nimi kilka minut, aż w końcu dotarli do Sali Wejściowej. Kiedy otworzyli wielkie drzwi i powiał lekki zimny wiatr, Hermiona kichnęła. _Cholerna alergia! I czemu nie rzuciłam czaru wyciszającego?_ Trójka zakapturzonych postaci odwróciła się natychmiast i wycelowała różdżki w powietrze.

- Malfoy? Ktoś tu jest…

- Wiem Nott. Ale zaraz się ujawni. _Finite Incantatem_.- powiedział Malfoy celując w miejsce, skąd usłyszeli kichnięcie.

Hermiona poczuła jak zaklęcie przestaje działać, a ona stoi przerażona przed trójką Ślizgnów.

- No proszę. Kogo my tu mamy… Mała bezbronna Gryfoneczka. Co Granger zachciało ci się nas szpiegować?- zapytał Malfoy, wykrzywiając usta w sarkastycznym uśmieszku.- Co my mamy teraz z tobą zrobić? Puścić cię nie możemy, bo pobiegniesz do Dropsa, więc chyba zabierzemy cię ze sobą. Tak chciałaś za nami iść, to teraz pójdziesz. _Drętwota_.- Malfoy rzucił na Hermionę oszałamiacza, przez którego dziewczyna uderzyła o ścianę za nią i straciła przytomność. Ostatnie, co zarejestrowały jej oczy, to zbliżających się powoli wrogów.

- Hej Harry, cześć Ron. A gdzie Hermiona?

- Nie wiem Ginny, wieczorem jej nie widzieliśmy. Pewnie zasiedziała się do późna w bibliotece i teraz odsypia.- powiedział Harry kręcąc głową.

Gdy Hermiona nie pojawiła się na pierwszych zajęciach, przyjaciele zaczęli się niepokoić. Ich przyjaciółka nigdy nie opuściła lekcji. Na Historii Magii Ron zapytał się Lavender, czy widziała Hermionę, ale ta odpowiedziała, że jak rano wstawała jej już nie było w dormitorium.

- Harry, mam złe przeczucia…

- Ja też stary. Musimy powiedzieć McGonnagall.

I tak też zrobili. Nauczycielka się zaniepokoiła, gdyż Hermiona była najpilniejszą uczennicą i nawet, gdy była chora uczęszczała na wszystkie lekcje. Kazała chłopcom iść na zajęcia i się nie przejmować, gdyż dziewczyna na pewno się znajdzie, a sama poszła do Dumbledore'a. Harry i Ron za to korzystając z okienka, gdyż Snape nie pojawił się na Eliksirach, poszli do gabinetu Lupina.

- Chłopcy jak miło, że wpadliście.- powitał ich z uśmiechem wilkołak, lecz gdy zobaczył ich miny od razu zapytał.- Coś się stało?

- Hermiona zniknęła.- odparł smutno Ron.- Martwimy się, że coś mogło się stać.

- Jeśli jest w zamku, to na pewno się znajdzie. Tylko po jakim czasie? Zamek jest ogromny i nie zdołamy sami go całego przeszukać.

- A nie pomyślałeś Harry o Mapie Huncwotów? Jeśli jest w Hogwarcie lub jego okolicach, to Mapa ci to pokarze.- powiedział Lupin i uśmiechnął się pocieszająco.

- No tak! Czemu na to nie wpadłem? Ale jestem głupi!- powiedział Harry klepiąc się otwartą dłonią w czoło.- Mam ją przy sobie.

Czarnowłosy wyjął kawałek pergaminu z torby, po czym stuknął w nią różdżką i powiedział:

- Uroczyście oświadczam, że knuję coś niedobrego.

Pergamin zaczął wypełniać się atramentem i rozkładać, a trzech czarodziejów zaczęło szukać napisu „Hermiona Granger" pośród wielu innych nazwisk. Kiedy zabrzmiał dzwonek na trzecią lekcję postanowili, że zostawią Mapę u Remusa i potem się po nią zgłoszą, a ten podczas kolejnych dwóch godzin okienka będzie szukał Hermiony. Kiedy Lupin po godzinie szukania nadal nie odnalazł Hermiony, doszedł do wniosku, że trzeba poinformować dyrektora. Stanął przed gargulcem, wypowiedział hasło, a gdy ukazały się schody wszedł po nich i zapukał do drzwi gabinetu dyrektora.

- Proszę.- odpowiedział mu spokojny głos z wewnątrz. Kiedy minął próg, dostrzegł, że dyrektor nie jest sam, lecz w gabinecie również jest Minerwa, która chodziła w tę i z powrotem rozedrgana.

- Przerywam?- zapytał wilkołak.

- Nie, Remusie. O co chodzi?

- Otóż przyszli do mnie Harry i Ron i powiedzieli, że nie mogą znaleźć…

- Panny Granger?- zapytał ze spokojem staruszek.

- Tak. Widzę, że już wiesz.

- Tak, wiem. Wysłaliśmy kilkoro starszych uczniów, aby przeszukało zamek.

- W tym właśnie problem, że nie ma jej w zamku.- powiedział zrezygnowany Lupin i położył przed dyrektorem Mapę Huncwotów. Do biurka od razu doskoczyła Minerwa i spojrzała przez ramię dyrektorowi.

- Jesteś pewien Remusie?- zapytała nauczycielka Transmutacji z paniką w głosie.

- Przeszukałem całą Mapę trzy razy. Jestem pewien, ale możesz przeszukać jeszcze raz.

- Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Wierzę ci. Albusie, co robimy?

- Na razie czekamy. Może Panna Granger wybrała się gdzieś, nie informując nikogo, w co jednak wątpię... Przeczekamy chwilę, na razie nie będę informować Ministerstwa o zaginięciu uczennicy. Może sprawa rozwiąże się sama.

- Mamy czekać i nic nie robić? A co jeśli coś się jej stało?- nauczycielka była bliska załamania.

- Albus ma rację. Szukanie dziewczyny poza granicami Hogwartu jest bez sensu. Myślę tylko, że poproszę Hagrida, aby przespacerował się po Zakazanym Lesie i tam jej poszukał.

- Dziękuję Remusie.- powiedziała McGonnagall i opadła na fotel, który stał przy biurku dyrektora.

- Nie martw się Minerwo. Znajdzie się.- powiedział Albus, choć sam był bardzo zaniepokojony całą sytuacją.

Kiedy Snape stanął przed dziewczyną, nie wierzył własnym oczom. _Co ta idiotka tu robi? Powinna być w Hogwarcie._ Gdy Czarny Pan wezwał go do siebie z rana, nie sądził, że sprawa jest tak poważna. Myślał, że chodzi o jakieś durne eliksiry torturujące. A teraz stoi przed nieprzytomną Hermioną Granger i nie wierzy własnym oczom. Była cała umazana we krwi i nieprzytomna. _Skąd ona się tu u licha wzięła?_

- Severusie, widzę, że jesteś zaskoczony widokiem tej szlamy. Otóż wyobraź sobie, że próbowała śledzić moich wiernych młodych Śmierciożerców. Przyprowadzili ją do mnie w nocy nieprzytomną i sprawili mi tym wielką radość. Najlepsza przyjaciółka Pottera, szlama.- Snape przez cały wywód Voldemorta nie spuszczał dziewczyny z oczu. Zauważył, że oddycha. Dobrze, żyła. Jeszcze…- Moi bracia zabawiali się z nią przez całą noc i ledwo żyje. Weź ją i oddaj w ręce Dumbledore'a i Pottera. Niech widzą co się stanie z każdym, kto będzie śmiał mi się przeciwstawić.

- Panie Mój, czy nie powinniśmy jej zabić?- _Niech powie nie. Niech powie nie._ Myślał gorączkowo Mistrz Eliksirów.

- Słuszna uwaga, mój wierny sługo, ale myślę, że żywa będzie wspaniałym przypomnieniem dla Pottera. Zwłaszcza po tym, co z niej zostało…

_Zwłaszcza po tym, co z niej zostało? Co oni do jasnej cholery jej zrobili?!_ Severus aż cały gotował się w środku, lecz nie dał tego po sobie poznać.

- Dobrze, Panie. – odparł. Wziął ciało dziewczyny, po czym aportował się przed Hogwart.

Położył Granger na ziemię przed bramą i od razu wysłał Patronusa z wiadomością do Dumbledore'a i Pomfrey. Gdy badał ciało dziewczyny doszedł do wniosku, że nie ma w cale tak dużo uszkodzeń ciała. Wręcz się zdziwił, że jest ich tak mało. Podczas jego rozmyślań usłyszał, jak brama do zamku się otwiera i podbiega do niego Dumbledore, Poppy i Minerwa.

- Ja się tym zajmę Severusie.- powiedziała pielęgniarka i natychmiast zaczęła badać dziewczynę.

- Co się stało Severusie? Gdzie ją znalazłeś?- zapytała już trochę mniej zdenerwowana, ale bardziej przerażona McGonnagall.

- Czy to sprawka Toma?- zapytał spokojnie Albus, patrząc ze smutkiem, jak Snape potakuję głową.

- Jak ona się dostała w jego łapy?

- Otóż wyobraź sobie Minerwo, że ta kretynka śledziła Malfoy'a i innych młodych Śmierciożerców, jak wczoraj wybierali się na spotkanie z Czarnym Panem.

- Merlinie…

- Porozmawiamy o tym w moim gabinecie. A teraz wróćmy do zamku. Pannę Granger trzeba przetransportować do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

Kiedy Hermiona była już w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, Minerwa, Albus i Severus poszli do gabinetu dyrektora.

- Nie wierzę, że Panna Granger postąpiła tak bezmyślnie.- powiedziała od progu McGonnagall.

- Mnie to jakoś nie dziwi. Złote Trio, od kiedy pojawili się w tej szkole, nic nie robią innego, tylko narażają się na niepotrzebne niebezpieczeństwa.- syknął Snape w stronę McGonnagall.

- Trzeba ukarać twoich Ślizgonów, a nie zwalać winę na niewinne dzieci, za to, że w szkole nie jest już bezpiecznie!

- Ciekawe, jak sobie to wyobrażasz? Jak niby mam powiedzieć Czarnemu Panu, że wiecie, kto to zrobił, nie ujawniając się?!

- Spokój!- w końcu Dumbledore przerwał ich kłótnie.- Severus ma rację, nie możemy ukarać Pana Malfoy'a i jego kolegów. Cieszmy się, że Panna Granger wróciła do nas żywa. Nie możemy jednak tak tego zostawić. Nakażę zagęścić patrole w nocy, tak, aby zmniejszyć niebezpieczeństwo do minimum. Ustalę nowy grafik dla nauczycieli i może poproszę o pomoc kilku członków Zakonu. To nie może się więcej powtórzyć.

Severus Snape wrócił do swoich komnat w parszywym nastroju. Podszedł do barku, nalał sobie połowę szklanki Ognistej i usiadł przed kominkiem. _Hogwart nie jest już bezpiecznym miejscem. Jeśli dowie się o tym Ministerstwo zamkną szkołę._ Nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, co powiedział Voldemort. _Dziewczyna miała niewiele obrażeń zewnętrznych, więc szybko wróci do zdrowia. Jakim więc cudem może przypominać Potterowi o tym, co się jej stało? Chyba że zrobili coś z jej umysłem._ Na tę myśl rzucił szklanką w ogień, a ten buchnął do góry od alkoholu. _Jeśli zrobili coś z jej psychiką, to osobiście dopilnuje, by Malfoy umarł w katuszach! Taka młoda i inteligentna dziewczyna…_ Snape pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem i wstał. Nie bawił już się w szklanki, tylko wziął całą butelkę Ognistej i zaczął pić łapczywie, idąc w kierunku sypialni. Odstawił butelkę na stolik nocny, położył się na łóżku w ubraniach i od razu zasnął. Nie było mu dane jednak spać długo. Obudziło go walenie do drzwi. Złorzecząc pod nosem, powlókł się do drzwi, otworzył je i jego oczom ukazała się Minerwa.

- Severusie potrzebujemy twojej pomocy… Z Panną Granger dzieje się coś niedobrego.

- Już idę, tylko zamknę komnaty.

- Proszę, pospiesz się.- powiedziała cicho Minerwa i zniknęła mu z oczu. W życiu nie widział jej tak poddenerwowanej. _Co się do cholery działo?_

Kiedy przybył do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, usłyszał wrzaski. Wkroczył do środka i zobaczył Pomfrey, która walczyła z krzyczącą i wierzgającą po łóżku Granger. Minerwa stała nad dziewczyną i coś do niej mówiła, lecz wyraźniej jej słowa do niej nie docierały. Podszedł bliżej i zobaczył, że dziewczyna nie śpi. _Czyli to nie mogą być koszmary,_ pomyślał Mistrz Eliksirów.

- Severusie, musisz nam pomóc.

- Ale co ja mam zrobić?

- Cokolwiek.

Snape podszedł do łóżka dziewczyny i popatrzył jej prosto w oczy. Dzięki leglimencji włamał się do jej umysłu. Myślał, że zobaczy w jej umyśle straszne i bolesne obrazy, a nie zobaczył nic. Pustka. Zupełna ciemność. Wyszedł z jej umysłu i z przerażeniem spojrzał na dziewczynę.

- Severusie, co tam zobaczyłeś? Severusie!

- Minerwo, nic się już nie da zrobić… Jej tam nie ma… Nic tam nie ma…

Minerwa znowu utkwiła oczy w Hermionie i wyszeptała:

- Pójdę po Albusa.

- Pomfrey, idź i przynieś Eliksir Spokojnego Snu. Ja z nią zostanę.

Pielęgniarka puściła dziewczynę i pobiegła do swojego gabinetu. Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał na Gryfonkę. Wyglądała, jakby miała padaczkę, gdyż jej oczy były otwarte, ale bez wyrazu. Puste. Jej włosy latały na wszystkie strony, a ona krzyczała jakby, ktoś ją potraktował Cruciatusem. Severus nie mógł patrzeć, jak dziewczyna się męczy. Chwycił ją za ramiona, przycisnął do łózka i krzyknął:

- Granger! Granger, do jasnej cholery!

Dziewczyna drgnęła i przestała się ruszać, a Mistrz Eliksirów zamarł i wpatrywał się w nią z zaskoczeniem.

- Granger, słyszysz mnie?

Hermiona rozpłakała się i skuliła w kłębek. W tym czasie Pomfrey wróciła z eliksirem, lecz Snape zatrzymał ją ruchem ręki.

- Wyjdź.- szepnął.- Wyjdź i nikogo nie wpuszczaj, nawet Albusa i Minerwy.

Poppy posłusznie wyszła i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. W tym czasie nadszedł dyrektor i McGonnagall.

- Zakazał wchodzić.- odparła na zdziwione spojrzenia współpracowników.

- Ale…- zaczęła nauczycielka Transmutacji, ale pielęgniarka jej przerwała.

- Przestała dzięki niemu krzyczeć.

McGonnagall poczuła się jak spetryfikowana, ale doszła do wniosku, że muszą czekać. Kiedy Snape zobaczył, że pielęgniarka wyszła, odezwał się znów do Gryfonki.

- Granger.- odpowiedziała mu cisza.- Granger, odwróć się w tej chwili!

Dziewczyna posłusznie się odwróciła w jego stronę, lecz nie śmiała mu spojrzeć w oczy.

- Popatrz na mnie!- wrzasnął na nią Snape, więc powoli uniosła wzrok i załzawionymi oczami spojrzała w czarne oczy profesora, a ten od razu wkradł się do jej umysłu.

Przeszukiwał jej myśli i doszedł do wniosku, że wszystko jest w porządku. Wszystkie wspomnienia wróciły. Widział, jak mała dziewczynka z burzą brązowych włosów jest huśtana na placu zabaw przez ojca. Jak pierwszy raz przeczytała pierwsze zdanie z pomocą matki i jak ta sama dziewczynka tylko jedenastoletnia otwiera kopertę z pieczęcią Hogwartu. Skupił się na jej emocjach, ale nie odkrył nic szczególnego oprócz strachu. Wróciła. Opuścił jej umysł i westchnął. Wyszedł ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego, a gdy dostrzegł Dumbledore'a, McGonnagall i Pomfrey, powiedział, zanim zdążyły zasypać go gradem pytań.

- Daj jej eliksir na sen.- zwrócił się do pielęgniarki.- Chyba wszystko będzie dobrze.

I po tych słowach udał się do lochów na upragniony spoczynek.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rozdział 3**

Wszystko ją bolało. Od czubków palców u stóp aż po cebulki włosów. Chciała poruszyć ręką, ale nie miała siły. Powoli otworzyła oczy, lecz od razu je zamknęła. Był dzień i to bardzo jasny dzień. Znów otworzyła oczy i zamrugała kilka razy, by przyzwyczaić je do światła. Zobaczyła nad sobą rozmazane kontury postaci. Czarna i ruda czupryna pochylały się nad nią. Gdy jej wzrok przyzwyczaił się, dostrzegła Harry'ego i Rona. Mówili coś do niej, ale ona słyszała tylko szum. Próbowała coś powiedzieć, lecz głos zamarł jej w gardle. Twarze przyjaciół zniknęły, a ona poczuła, jak ktoś podnosi delikatnie jej głowę i przystawia jej do ust szklankę. Woda… W życiu nie czuła się taka spragniona. Kiedy zaczęła rozpoznawać odgłosy dookoła, a szum zniknął, usłyszała:

- Hermiona? Dzięki Merlinowi, że się obudziłaś. Harry i ja strasznie się o ciebie martwiliśmy.

Ron. Kochany roztrzepany Ron.

- Co się stało?- zapytał Harry, lecz ona miała w głowie pustkę.

- Ja…-zaczęła, lecz przerwał jej kaszel.

- Dajcie jej spokój. Musi odpoczywać. Już mi stąd! Na lekcje! Nie martw się kochanie, niedługo wszystko wróci do normy. Wypij to i się prześpij,

Poczuła jak jej głowa znowu się unosi i ktoś wlewa jej coś do ust. Zapadła w sen.

Severus Snape obudził się w okropnym nastroju. Głowa go strasznie bolała i był niewyspany po poprzedniej nocy. Wyszedł z łóżka i skierował swoje kroki w stronę łazienki. Zimny prysznic, to coś, co postawi go na nogi. Stał pod chłodnym strumieniem wody i czuł, jak wraca do niego normalny nastrój. Ubrał się i zamówił sobie kawę u skrzatów kuchennych. Nie miał ochoty iść na śniadanie do Wielkiej Sali, ale wiedział, że musi. Dumbledore nie odpuściłby mu, gdyby nie przyszedł na jakiś posiłek już w pierwszym tygodniu zajęć. Usiadł z urzekająco pachnącym naparem przy biurku i przejrzał plan lekcji. Dziś miał tylko same najmłodsze roczniki i to tylko do obiadu. Dokończył kawę, rozmyślając o tym, co z nimi przerobi, po czym udał się na śniadanie. Wszedł do Wielkiej Sali bocznym wejściem dla nauczycieli i usiadł na swoim zwyczajowym miejscu, pomiędzy McGonnagall a Lupinem.

- Dzień dobry, Severusie.- przywitała się wesoło Minerwa.

- Dla kogo dobry, dla tego dobry.- odwarknął Snape, usiadł i nalał sobie jeszcze jedną filiżankę kawy.

- Źle się spało Snape'i?

- Nie Lupin, prawie w ogóle dla twojej wiadomości.

- Pewnie nie słyszałeś, że Panna Granger się obudziła?

- Obchodzi mnie to tak, jak jaką herbatę pija Albus…- syknął w stronę wilkołaka.

- A cytrynową. Dziękuję za zainteresowanie chłopcze.- dołączył się do rozmowy dyrektor.

Snape tylko zgrzytnął zębami, dopił kawę i wyszedł. _Czemu wszyscy są w takim świetnym nastroju? I czy on musi znosić tę bandę świrusów codziennie?_ Ale w sumie to dowiedział się, że ta kretynka-Gryfonka się obudziła. Jak dojdzie do siebie, to on da jej do zrozumienia, co myśli o nocnym szpiegowaniu Śmierciożerców. Wrócił do swoich komnat i zabrał potrzebne rzeczy. Gdy dochodził do swojej klasy, zobaczył grupkę pierwszorocznych. Przeszedł obok nich i wpuścił ich do klasy. _Czas przedstawienie zacząć_. Bachory zajęły miejsca i zaczęły ze sobą rozmawiać. Jeszcze nie wiedzą, że na jego zajęciach nikt nie mówi nieproszony. Stanął przy swoim biurku i obrzucił klasę lodowatym spojrzeniem. _Puchoni i Krukoni. Przede wszystkim musi mieć ich szacunek, a najłatwiej go zdobyć poprzez strach._

- Cisza!- krzyknął, a cała sala zamilkła.

Uśmiechnął się sarkastycznie i kontynuował:

- W mojej klasie panuje cisza. Nikt nie odzywa się niepytany i nie robi nic, jeśli mu nie każę. Nie dotykacie składników, chyba że takie będą moje instrukcje. Jeśli ktoś będzie takim idiotą, że nie będzie się do tego stosował, albo zginie przez swoją nieuwagę, albo zostanie ukarany. Czy to jasne?!- syknął, ale nikt nie śmiał mu odpowiedzieć.- Kto zna jakikolwiek eliksir?

Kilka rąk wystrzeliło w górę.

- Tak, Panno…- powiedział Mistrz Eliksirów wskazując na dziewczynkę w jasnych blond włosach i dużych niebieskich oczach.

- Lovegood, Lea Lovegood.

- Lovegood? Czyżby?- zapytał Snape, wpatrując się w dziewczynę. _Czyżby rodzina z tą szurniętą Krukonką?_

- Tak. Moja kuzynka jest na piątym roku.

- No proszę, kolejna białogłowa marzycielka. Jaki zna pani eliksir Panno Lovegood?

- Eliksir Rozśmieszający.

- A poza nazwą uda mi się usłyszeć coś więcej? Czy tylko tyle?

- Wiem, że do jego przygotowania potrzeba między innymi skarabeuszy, imbiru i pancerników.

- W rzeczy samej. Pięć punktów dla Ravenclaw'u. Opuście już, na Merlina, te ręce.- powiedział z rozdrażnieniem Mistrz Eliksirów.- Eliksir Rozśmieszający, jak sama nazwa wskazuje, powoduje śmiech u każdego, kto go wypije.- przerwał na chwilę, patrząc lodowato na klasę.- Czemu nikt nie notuje?!- uczniowie od razu chwycili za pióra i pergaminy i zaczęli szybko wszystko zapisywać, a Snape kontynuował.

Reszta lekcji minęła podobnie, nie licząc kilkudziesięciu odjętych punktów i trzech rozdanych szlabanów. Snape z bólem musiał przyznać, że im starsi są uczniowie, tym niestety głupsi. _Na zajęciach pierwszoroczni przynajmniej mają jeszcze odwagę strzelać i czasem coś im tam wyjdzie. Natomiast starsi to totalne bezmózgowia, które w dodatku pyskują_. Na obiad wchodził do Wielkiej Sali w trochę lepszym humorze, ale i tak nikt by nie zauważył żadnej różnicy przez jego obojętną i jak zawsze trochę zdegustowaną minę. Był potwornie głodny, bo przed swoich współpracowników z kiepskim poczuciem humoru nie zjadł śniadania. Nałożył sobie na talerz to, na co miał ochotę i zaczął w spokoju jeść, nie zwracając uwagi na rozmawiających Minerwę i Albusa. Na szczęście Lupina nie było jeszcze na obiedzie, więc nie był narażony na żadne zaczepki. Zaczął przyglądać się uczniom. Wszyscy jedli, rozmawiając i śmiejąc się. Jego wzrok spoczął na Potterze i Weasley 'u. Siedzieli ze spuszczonymi głowami i dłubali w jedzeniu, co jakiś czas zerkając z nienawiścią na stół Ślizgonów, gdzie Malfoy siedział widocznie z siebie zadowolony. Granger jeszcze nie było, więc pewnie dręczył ich jej stan. Już jutro wszystko wróci do normy. Znowu usiądzie na jego zajęciach i będzie go gnębiła tysiącem pytań. Ma tylko nadzieję, że Gryfoni, nie będą się chcieli zemścić na Draconie. _Będzie musiał mieć ich na oku._

Pani Pomfrey wypuściła Hermionę ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego, jak tylko zbadała ją po przebudzeniu. Wszystko wyglądało w normie, więc doszła do wniosku, że dziewczyna może wrócić do dormitorium. Powiedziała tylko jej, że przez kilka dni ma się nie przemęczać. Hermiona nie była głodna, mimo że była pora obiadowa. Poszła więc do wieży Gryffindoru i usiadła na kanapie przed kominkiem w Pokoju Wspólnym. Wszyscy byli na obiedzie, więc miała jeszcze chwilę dla siebie. Czuła się jakoś inaczej. Wpatrywała się w ogień wesoło trzaskający w kominku i zastanawiała się, czy ma powiedzieć Dumbledore'owi o Malfoy'u. Ale w sumie oprócz tego, że ją złapali, nie pamiętała nic. Nie wiedziała, gdzie była, ale mogła się domyślać, że ktoś ją torturował przez to, jak czuła się rano. Doszła do wniosku, że z tak niewielkimi informacjami, nie ma co rozmawiać z dyrektorem, ale będzie się trzymać z daleka od Malfoy'a i jego świty. Nie chce znowu skończyć tak samo. Jej rozmyślania przerwali uczniowie, którzy zaczęli wchodzić przez portret Grubej Damy. Nie dostrzegła wśród nich Harry'ego i Rona, ale mignęła jej jakaś ruda czupryna, po czym została mocno uściskana.

- Hermiona! Jak się czujesz?

- W porządku Ginny. Coś się działo, jak mnie nie było?

Ginny zmarkotniała i spojrzała ze smutkiem na przyjaciółkę.

- Miona, gdzie ty właściwie byłaś?

- Nie wiem. Nic nie pamiętam.

- Dziwne… Nam McGonnagall nie chciała powiedzieć, jak się znalazłaś, ale dobrze, że jesteś cała i zdrowa.

- Nie rozmawiajmy już o tym. Powiedz mi lepiej, gdzie jest Harry i Ron.

- Poszli do Hagrida powiedzieć mu, że się rano obudziłaś, bo się martwił. Pewnie wrócą za jakieś dwie godziny.

- Och…

- Ja muszę uciekać, bo zaraz mam Zaklęcia. Ty za to ciesz się dniem wolnego.

Cmoknęła koleżankę w policzek i pobiegła w stronę dormitorium, po czym zaraz zbiegła z powrotem i wyszła przez dziurę w portrecie. Hermiona przez chwilę siedziała, nie wiedząc co z sobą zrobić. Doszła jednak do wniosku, że spróbuje nadrobić zaległości w nauce, więc wzięła swoje podręczniki z dormitorium i udała się do biblioteki. Po drodze jednak spotkała Remusa.

- Hermiono, jak się czujesz?- zapytał Lupin uśmiechając się promiennie do Gryfonki.

- Chyba okej Remusie. Właśnie szłam do biblioteki nadgonić program.

- Daj spokój. Nie było cię raptem dwa dni na lekcjach. Zabieram cię na herbatę do siebie. Nie daj się prosić, potrzebujesz jeszcze odpoczynku.

- No… Dobrze.

Szli w ciszy, którą zdecydowała się przerwać Hermiona.

- Remusie, jak wytłumaczyliście moją nieobecność na zajęciach?

- O twoim zniknięciu wiedzieliśmy tylko ja, Harry, Ron, Ginevra, Hagrid, Albus, Severus i Minerwa, a reszcie się powiedziało, że jesteś chora. Nie chcieliśmy wzbudzać paniki. Sama wiesz, zniknięcie uczennicy…

- A jak ja się w zasadzie znalazłam i gdzie byłam?- zapytała Hermiona, gdy Lupin przepuścił ją w drzwiach do swoich kwater. Była już tu kiedyś i od tej pory nic tu się nie zmieniło. Jasnoszare ściany, czerwony puchaty dywan na środku, stolik oraz dwa fotele tuż obok kominka. Przytulnie, ale nie w jej stylu.

- Znalazł cię Severus. Podobno byłaś torturowana przez Śmierciożerów przez całą noc.

- Chwileczkę… Skoro mieli mnie Śmierciożercy i torturowali, to czemu mnie nie zabili?

- O to już musisz się zapytać profesora Snape'a. Nam nic nie powiedział na ten temat, przynajmniej nie mi. Chociaż prawda, że to nie w ich stylu. Powinniśmy się wszyscy jednak cieszyć z tego, że jesteś cała i zdrowa.- powiedział pocieszająco.

Hermionie coś tu nie grało, ale postanowiła zmienić temat, żeby nie martwić Lupina.

- A jak tam twoje zajęcia? Chyba lepiej się czujesz niż w trzeciej klasie?

- Tak, jest lepiej. Chociaż Ślizgoni są tak samo upierdliwi jak przedtem.- Remus zaczął się śmiać, ale Hermiona tylko zmusiła się do wymuszonego uśmiechu.- Severus przygotował mi cały zapas Eliksiru Tojadowego na cały pierwszy semestr, a ja pamiętam, żeby go zażywać. Nie wybaczyłbym sobie, gdyby to, co stało się na waszym trzecim roku się powtórzyło. Chociaż Syriusz uważa, że powinienem postraszyć uczniów Slytherinu.

Hermiona znów zmusiła się do lekkiego uśmiechu. Poczuła się dziwnie nieswojo, więc podziękowała Remusowi za zaproszenie, ale powiedziała, że nie wybaczy sobie, jak się nie przygotuje na zajęcia i pospiesznie wyszła z jego kwater. Skłamała. Wcale nie poszła do biblioteki, lecz wręcz w przeciwnym kierunku - do lochów. Musi zobaczyć się ze Snape'm. Cała ta sytuacja nie dawała jej spokoju. Kiedy stanęła przed drzwiami do gabinetu Mistrza Eliksirów, obleciał ją strach. _Weź się w garść, jesteś Gryfonką! _Stała jednak tak przez dobre pięć minut, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i odbiegła, a w oczach stanęły jej łzy. Nawet nie wiedziała, kiedy znalazła się na Wieży Astronomicznej. Stała tam, łzy leciały jej po policzkach, lecz nie wiedziała czemu. _Co się ze mną dzieje? Gdzie się podziała cała moja odwaga? I czemu tak histeryzuję?_ Chodziła w tę i z powrotem, próbując uporządkować myśli. Miała mętlik w głowie. Czuła się jakby, ktoś ściskał jej mózg. Czuła, jakby się dusiła. Wtedy przyszła jej do głowy pewna myśl. Stanęła na murach wieży i spojrzała w dół. Było przerażająco wysoko, ale nacisk na jej umysł nie ustępował. Chciała skoczyć i przestać myśleć. To bolało tak bardzo. Podniosła nogę i już chciała zrobić pierwszy krok, kiedy poczuła silne szarpnięcie i ktoś pociągnął ją do tyłu, trzymając silnymi rękoma w pasie.

- Dziewczyno! Czyś ty zdurniała?!- Snape odwrócił ją twarzą w swoją stronę, lecz ona była jakby nieobecna.- Granger!- wrzasnął, a ona oprzytomniała.

- Profesorze Snape? Proszę mnie puścić!- dziewczyna zaczęła się wyrywać, ale on tylko wzmocnił uścisk na jej ramiona.

- Coś ty chciała zrobić?- zapytał łagodniej, ale wciąż był wściekły. _Co ta dziewczyna sobie myślała? Przecież mogła spaść!_

- Nie pańska sprawa!- krzyknęła, wyrwała się z rąk profesora i uciekła.

Snape popatrzył za nią ze smutkiem. Coś było nie tak…

Hermiona biegła ile sił w nogach do Wieży Gryffindoru. Kiedy stanęła przed Grubą Damą, uspokoiła oddech i wytarła łzy. Nie chciała rozmawiać z Harry'm i Ronem, ale widziała, że jest to nieuniknione. Wypowiedziała hasło i weszła do środka. Od progu przywitali ją koledzy i uściskali.

- Jak dobrze, że już wróciłaś Miona.- powiedział Ron, gdy siadali na sofie.

- Gdybyśmy wiedzieli, że wypuścili cię ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego, nie poszlibyśmy do Hagrida bez ciebie.- powiedział przepraszająco Harry.

- Nie ma sprawy. Remus zaprosił mnie na herbatę, a potem poszłam do biblioteki.

- No tak, Hermiona Granger nieprzygotowana na zajęcia, to nie Hermiona Granger.- powiedział zaczepnie Ron, ale Hermiona udawała, że nie słyszy.

- Przepraszam was chłopaki, ale czuję się już strasznie zmęczona, więc chyba pójdę się położyć.

- Ale zaraz jest kolacja…- odparł z zaskoczeniem Potter.

- Nie jestem głodna. Widzimy się jutro na zajęciach.- wspięła się po schodach prowadzących do dormitorium dziewcząt i weszła do środka. Położyła się na łóżku i zasłoniła kotary wokół. Ułożyła się w kłębek i zaczęła cicho szlochać, a gdy się zmęczyła, usnęła.

Poranek przyszedł zaskakująco szybko. Hermiona obudziła się w ubraniu, więc pierwsze co, to skierowała swoje kroki do łazienki. Napełniła wodę do wanny, ale bez jakichkolwiek olejków. Był piątek i dzisiaj miała tylko trzy lekcje. Transmutacje, Runy i Eliksiry. Kiedy stanęła przed lustrem zobaczyła, że ma całą zapuchniętą od płaczu twarz i czerwone oczy. Przypomniały jej się wczorajsze wydarzenia, ale zepchnęła je w kąt umysłu i wytłumaczyła chwilą słabości. Po kąpieli wcale nie wyglądała lepiej, więc postanowiła, że dzisiaj się pomaluje. Zwykle tego nie robiła bez okazji, ale w takim stanie nie mogła się nikomu pokazać. Nałożyła na cerę podkład, a oczy podkreśliła kredką i tuszem do rzęs. Nie była przyzwyczajona do swojej twarzy ubranej w makijaż, ale wyglądała o niebo lepiej. Włosy upięła w wysoką kitkę i wyszła z łazienki.

- Hermiono, ty się umalowałaś.- przy wejściu do łazienki spotkała zaskoczoną Lavender Brown, która była typową nastolatką. Zawsze miała dopasowane akcesoria i pomalowane paznokcie.

- Tak, Lavender.- powiedziała chłodno, minęła dziewczynę i zeszła do Pokoju Wspólnego.

Tam czekali na nią Harry i Ron. Razem poszli na śniadanie. Chłopcy przez cały czas rozmawiali o nowej taktyce w Quiditchu dla drużyny Gryfonów, a Hermiona szła za nimi, milcząc. Usiedli przy stole i zaczęli jeść. Hermiona od kiedy weszła do Wielkiej Sali, czuła się obserwowana, ale nie dostrzegła nikogo, kto by na nią patrzył. Od czasu do czasu wtrącała coś od niechcenia, kiedy koledzy ją zagadywali, ale przez to dziwne uczucie śledzenia, nie mogła się skupić i rozglądała się po całym pomieszczeniu. W końcu natknęła się na czarne tęczówki oczu Snape'a. Uniosła pytająco brew, na co nauczyciel odwrócił wzrok. Przez resztę śniadania była strasznie rozkojarzona i tylko przez czysty przypadek trafiała jedzeniem do ust. Lekcje przebiegały jak zawsze. No może poza tym, że Hermiona na żadnej lekcji nie podnosiła ręki. Na Transmutacji nauczycielka się jej zapytała, czy dobrze się czuje, ale zbyła ją zwykłym „tak" i wymuszonym uśmiechem. Na runach to się nie zmieniło. Gryfonka siedziała i tępym wzrokiem wpatrywała się w panią profesor. Nic nawet nie zapisywała. Po prostu siedziała, a słowa nauczycielki wlatywały jej jednym uchem, a wylatywały drugim. Na Eliksirach wszystko się zmieniło, gdyż tam musieli pracować. Niechętnie wrzucała byle jak posiekane składniki. Cały czas wyczuwała na sobie wzrok Snape'a, ale ten nie odezwał się do niej ani jednym słowem, od kiedy pojawiła się w jego sali. W końcu zaczął przechadzać się po klasie, po kolei sprawdzając i komentując pracę uczniów. Gdy był najdalej jak tylko można ławki Hermiony, ta poczuła znów ten dziwny ucisk na umyśle. Próbowała odegnać złe myśli, ale to było coraz gorsze. Harry poczuł, jak obok niego Hermiona dziwnie się spina, więc podniósł oczy i w ostatniej chwili zawołał:

- Hermiona! Nie!- ale było za późno. Hermiona ściskała w ręku nóż i z dziwnym wyrazem obojętności na twarzy rozcinała sobie nadgarstek, a krew spływała jej po szacie. Na krzyk Pottera Mistrz Eliksirów natychmiast się odwrócił, a cała klasa zamarła. Gryfonka zrobiła się nienaturalnie blada i upadła na ziemię, a z jej ręki wypadł nóż. Jednym susem Snape pokonał odległość dzielącą go od Gryfonki i pochylił się nad nią krzycząc:

- Wszyscy jazda stąd! Potter po dyrektora! Już!- wszyscy zaczęli się zbierać, a Harry czym prędzej gnał do gabinetu Dumbledore'a. Gdy w końcu sala opustoszała, Snape zasklepił zaklęciem ranę na nadgarstku dziewczyny i wziął ją na ręce.

- Co ty dziewczyno wyrabiasz?- zapytał na głos, choć wiedział, że Hermiona jest nieprzytomna.- W ogóle cię nie poznaję…

Zabrał ją do swoich kwater i położył na łóżku u siebie w sypialni. Cofnął się potem do gabinetu po Eliksir Uzupełniający Krew i wrócił. Wlał jej do gardła pół buteleczki i przykrył kocem. Dziewczyna nie była sobą. Tego był pewien. To, co go jednak dręczyło, to: dlaczego?


	4. Chapter 4

**Rozdział 4**

Gdy Severus wlewał do ust Gryfonki Eliksir Spokojnego Snu, do jego kwater wszedł Dumbledore z Potterem i Weasley'em depczącymi mu po piętach.

- Natychmiast wyjdźcie z moich komnat!- warknął do dwóch Gryfonów.

- Nie wyjdziemy, póki się nie dowiemy, co się dzieje z Hermioną!- krzyknął Harry, dając ujście całemu zdenerwowaniu.

Albus zobaczył jak Mistrz Eliksirów jest na skraju wytrzymania i, że jak czegoś nie zrobi, to ten zaraz wybuchnie, więc się odezwał.

- Chłopcy, proszę wyjdźcie, jeśli tak życzy sobie profesor Snape i poczekajcie na zewnątrz.- gdy zobaczył, że Harry chce zaprotestować, dodał.- Poinformuje was o wszystkim.

Dwójka Gryfonów, w tym jeden strasznie wściekły, wyszła i zostali sami.

- Jak ona się czuje Severusie?

- Odzyskuje siły, ale nie mam pojęcia, co się z nią stało. Odwróciłem wzrok tylko na chwilę i widziałem ją dopiero, jak upada na podłogę.

- Harry opowiedział mi wszystko. Podobno cała się spięła, a gdy on na nią spojrzał, miała nieobecny wzrok. Myślisz, Severusie, że to sprawka Voldmorta?

- Na to wychodzi. Teraz rozumiem jego słowa…

- Jakie słowa?- zdziwił się dyrektor.

- Kiedy kazał mi zabrać dziewczynę, zapytałem się, czemu jej nie zabije. On powiedział, że będzie przypomnieniem dla Pottera o tym, co się stanie z tymi, którzy mu się sprzeciwią. Albusie… Myślę, że On coś namieszał w umyśle Granger i przez to ona, nie wiem czy świadomie, czy nie, chce popełnić samobójstwo.

- To niedobrze. To bardzo niedobrze, ale Harry nie może się o tym dowiedzieć, dla własnego dobra.

- Powiedz mu, że dziewczyna jest w szoku pourazowym, a ja się nią zajmę. Zobaczę, co konkretnie się z nią dzieje i spróbuję coś wymyślić.

- Dziękuję chłopcze. Do odwołania Hermiona zostaje pod twoją opieką.

Z tymi słowami Dumbledore wyszedł, a on wrócił do sypialni. Spojrzał na Gryfonkę. Była blada jak ściana, a jej loki próbowały się wydostać z gumki i pojedyncze rozsypały się na poduszce. Wrócił do salonu i wziął książkę. Wyczarował w sypialni fotel, po czym w nim usiadł i czekając, aż dziewczyna się obudzi, zagłębił się w lekturze. Po kilku godzinach usłyszał ciche jęki. Odłożył książkę i wpatrywał się ze spokojem w budzącą się dziewczynę. Otworzyła lekko oczy, lecz gdy jej wzrok natrafił na Snape'a podniosła się gwałtownie do pozycji siedzącej. Rozejrzała się po pokoju i skrzywiła, gdy nie rozpoznała otoczenia. Potem znów spojrzała na Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Profesorze, gdzie ja jestem?- zapytała nieśmiało.

- W moich prywatnych kwaterach, a konkretnie w mojej sypialni.- odparł spokojnie i zobaczył jak na twarz dziewczyn wdziera się przerażenie.

- A można wiedzieć, dlaczego?

- A można wiedzieć, dlaczego chciałaś się zabić?

Dziewczyna zamarła, a jej oczy wypełniły łzy.

- Tylko mi tu nie becz.- powiedział ostro Snape, co spowodowało, że dziewczyna się rozpłakała i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Nauczyciel pokręcił tylko głową nad takim mazgajstwem i powiedział spokojnie.- Panno Granger. Jestem tutaj, aby Pani pomóc, ale nie zrobię tego, jeśli nie dowiem się, o co chodzi.

Hermiona wytarła rękawem łzy i ze spuszczoną głową powiedziała:

- Ale ja nie mam pojęcia… Jest tak od kiedy mnie Pan znalazł… Nie czuję się kompletnie sobą… Nie panuję nad tym…

- Czyli te wszystkie rzeczy robisz nieświadomie?- chciał się upewnić.

- Nie do końca. To przez ten ból…

- Jaki ból?- przerwał jej Snape.

- Czasami odczuwam taki, no właściwie to nie ból, tylko ucisk wewnątrz mojej głowy. Nie mogę opanować myśli i to okropnie boli. Jakby ktoś mi podsuwał, co mam robić… No i wtedy przychodzą te myśli, że jeśli umrę to, to minie i wtedy właśnie robię coś takiego…

- Hmm… Ale przez całe Eliksiry nie miałaś czegoś takiego prawda? Dopiero jak się odwróciłem?

- Tak… Profesorze, co się ze mną dzieję?- zapytała, patrząc mu w oczy.

- Nie wiem, ale się dowiem. Do tego czasu zostajesz tutaj pod moją opieką.

- Jak to tutaj? A co z lekcjami? Co z Harry'm i Ronem? Co oni zrobią, jak się dowiedzą, że…- i tutaj zamilkła, a w myślach dodała: _Że mieszkam chwilowo u Dupka Z Lochów._

- Uwierz mi Granger, że mi to też nie jest na rękę, ale takie jest zarządzenie dyrektora i zarówno ty, jak i ja, musimy się do niego stosować.- syknął, a ona odwróciła wzrok.- Co do twoich lekcji, to dzisiaj jest piątek, więc jutro masz wolne. Poza tym powinno cię bardziej obchodzić utrzymanie cię przy życiu, a nie jakieś durne lekcje.

W Hermionie się zagotowało. Jak ona niby ma wytrzymać choć chwilę w towarzystwie tego zimnego drania? Ale chyba nie ma za dużego wyboru. Popatrzyła na Snape wyczekującym wzrokiem, a kiedy on się nie odezwał, zapytała:

- A co ja mam tu robić przez cały ten czas?- skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i czekała na odpowiedź.

Mistrz Eliksirów natomiast już jej nie słuchał. Pogrążony był we własnych myślach_. Jeśli dziewczyna ma tutaj mieszkać przez nie wiadomo ile, musi mieć jakiś pokój. Muszą także ustalić jakieś zasady, bo za kilka godzin się nawzajem pozabijają. Niestety on nie może spuścić jej z oczu nawet na chwilę, bo jeszcze coś sobie zrobi. Trzeba także przetransportować jej rzeczy, co już nie wspomnę o tym, że powinienem powiedzieć jej chociaż o moich przypuszczeniach. Ale to może poczekać. No i jak ja będę prowadzić lekcje? _Wyszedł z pokoju, nie zwracając uwagi na jej zdziwione i zbulwersowane spojrzenie. Stanął w salonie w kierunku jedynej pustej ściany obok kominka. Wyczarował drzwi i otworzył je. Mały pokoik tak, by zmieściło się tylko łóżko i szafa. Machnął różdżką jeszcze dwa razy i wyczarował miejsce do spania takie samo, jak w dormitoriach uczniów i niewielką szafę tuż obok. Już chciał wrócić do dziewczyny, kiedy wpadł na genialny pomysł. Wziął do ręki dwie świeczki stojące na gzymsie kominka i transmutował je w dwie identyczne srebrne bransoletki. Poszukał na biblioteczce odpowiedniej książki z zaklęciami, a gdy ją znalazł, przejrzał spis treści. Odszukał to, co go interesowało i nauczył się inkantacji. Podniósł różdżkę i machnął w kierunku nowopowstałych bransoletek. Obie zamigotały niebieskim światłem, które po chwili zniknęło. Wziął je i skierował się znowu do sypialni. W drzwiach powiedział do Hermiony:

- Chodź Granger.- i zniknął. Gryfonka wstała i podążyła za profesorem.

Czekał na nią w salonie. Zdziwiła się wyglądem pomieszczenia, gdyż inaczej wyobrażała sobie mieszkanie największego Ślizgona w szkole. Podłogi były z ciemnego drewna, a ściany koloru kawy z mlekiem. Na środku był wielki biały puchaty dywan, na którym stały meble. W ścianę naprzeciwko sypialni wbudowany był kominek z jasnego marmuru. Przed kominkiem natomiast stała skórzana ciemnobrązowa kanapa i dwa fotele w tym samym kolorze, a pomiędzy nimi stolik do kawy. Dwie z czterech ścian były od góry do dołu zastawione biblioteczkami z najróżniejszymi książkami. Gryfonka stanęła zszokowana, przyglądając się wszystkim detalom z otwartą buzią, kiedy Snape odchrząknął.

- Będziesz tak stała i się gapiła, czy raczysz mnie wysłuchać?

- Przepraszam.- speszyła się lekko.- Ma Pan bardzo ładne mieszkanie.

Mistrz Eliksirów tylko parsknął.

- A czego się spodziewałaś, że mieszkam w lochu i śpię, zwisając z sufitu?

Na ten komentarz Hermiona wybuchła śmiechem, ale od razu się uspokoiła, gdy Snape zmroził ją wzrokiem.

- Przepraszam.

- Przestań wreszcie przepraszać i chodź.

Wszedł przez drzwi, które znajdowały się tuż koło kominka, a dziewczyna podążyła za nim. Jej oczom ukazała się prawie identyczna sypialnia jak dormitorium, tyle że jednoosobowa.

- Możesz tutaj pozmieniać, jeśli chcesz. Zrobiłem tą sypialnie dla twojego użytku. Będziesz tu mieszkać, kiedy ja będę próbował odkryć, co się z tobą dzieje. I jeszcze coś… Załóż tę bransoletkę i nigdy nie ściągaj. Będę mieć identyczną i, jeśli coś się zacznie z tobą dziać, ja się o tym dowiem.

- Profesorze, jak ona działa?

- Wysyła uczucia, które w danej chwili czujesz do jej bliźniaczki.

- Nie mogę na to pozwolić! To zbyt intymne!

- To jedyny sposób, jeśli nie chcesz, żebym wszędzie za tobą chodził. Nawet do łazienki…- uśmiechnął się w ten swój specyficzny snape'owy sposób, a Hermiona się zarumieniła i wzięła bransoletkę z jego dłoni.

- Uwierz lub nie, ale mnie nie podoba się to tak samo jak tobie, gdyż to działa również w drugą stronę.

Oboje założyli bransoletki.

- Przetestujmy.- powiedział Snape.- Granger, wiesz, że to, co się z tobą dzieje, to sprawka Czarnego Pana?

Hermiona zbladła, a Mistrz Eliksirów stwierdził:

- Strach, a więc działa… Dzisiaj skrzaty przyniosą twoje rzeczy. Nie dotykaj żadnej mojej własności. Po prawej stronie od mojej sypialni jest łazienka. Muszę iść na kolację. Ty zamów coś u skrzatów przez kominek.- wyszedł, a Gryfonka została z mieszaniną myśli w głowie i nie usłyszała, jak Snape wychodząc powiedział:

- Zdezorientowanie. Hmm… Ciekawe.

Hermiona zmieniła swój pokój, aby był bardziej w jej stylu. Ściany pomalowała na błękitno, a podłogę zrobiła jasną. Nie lubiła, gdy łóżko miało baldachim, więc go usunęła, a drewno zmieniła z mahoniu na odcień brzozy. Szafa jej kompletnie nie pasowała. Zamiast niej wstawiła komodę z szufladami. Położyła się na łóżku, machnęła różdżką i na suficie pojawiło się nocne niebo, takie jak w Wielkiej Sali. Leżąc i patrząc na gwiazdy, rozmyślała. Ciekawe, jakie znowu kłamstwo wymyślą, żeby ukryć jej nieobecność. Pewnie powiedzą, że jest chora… Ale jak wytłumaczą to co widzieli uczniowie w klasie? Wszyscy pomyślą, że zwariowała i teraz leży w Mungu na oddziale psychiatrycznym. A co z Harry'm, Ronem i Ginny? Oni na pewno w to nie uwierzą. Poczuła, jak burczy jej w brzuchu, więc wstała i wyszła z pokoju. Na kominku zobaczyła miseczkę z proszkiem Fiuu. Nabrała go trochę na dłoń i wrzuciła w płomienie, które natychmiast zrobiły się zielone. Poprosiła skrzaty o jedną porcję kolacji do komnat profesora Snape'a i usiadła na jednym z foteli. Po chwili przed nią na stoliku pojawiła się wielka taca z jedzeniem i butelka soku z dyni. Zabrała się za jedzenie, a gdy skończyła, wszystkie naczynia zniknęły. Rozejrzała się po salonie, a jej wzrok spoczął na biblioteczkach. _Snape powiedział, że mam niczego nie dotykać, ale nie mówił nic o patrzeniu. _Uśmiechnęła się do siebie i podeszła do jednego z regałów. Mistrz Eliksirów miał imponujący księgozbiór. Książki były podzielone tematami i ułożone alfabetycznie, a każda z nich kusiła, aby Hermiona ją wzięła i przeczytała. Nie chciała jednak narazić się na gniew nauczyciela, więc oglądała tylko tytuły. Na pierwszy rzut oka było widać, że jest to kolekcja Mistrza Eliksirów, gdyż z tej dziedziny książek było najwięcej.

- Jeśli chcesz, możesz wziąć jakąś do poczytania, ale muszę wiedzieć którą i wyrazić na to zgodę.

Gryfonka podskoczyła, gdy usłyszała głos Snape'a. Nie zauważyła, kiedy wszedł, ale on w końcu był szpiegiem, więc musiał umieć poruszać się bezszelestnie.

- Naprawdę?

- Nie, na żarty.- odparł i wywrócił oczami.

- Mogę tę?- zapytała dziewczyna i wskazała gruby wolumin o tytule „Najważniejsze eliksiry w życiu czarodzieja".

- Tak, ale jak będziesz czytać, to nie pytaj mnie o żadne głupoty.- powiedział i sam wziął jedną z książek, po czym usiadł w fotelu. Hermiona zadowolona z sytuacji zajęła drugi wraz ze swoją nową zdobyczą i zagłębiła się w lekturze.

Snape delektował się nową książką, którą niedawno kupił od niemieckiego Mistrza Eliksirów, gdy kątem oka spojrzał, że dziewczyna coraz częściej zerka na niego sponad książki i walczy z sobą, żeby go o coś nie zapytać. Westchnął i powiedział:

- Wyduś to z siebie, bo nie mogę się skupić, gdy się tak wiercisz…

- Profesorze, po co komu eliksir wywołujący wymioty?

- No proszę… Niby taka jest Pani wszystkowiedząca, a tego nie wie?- Snape zobaczył, jak dziewczyna się czerwieni, a przez bransoletkę poczuł, że robi się nerwowa, ale nic nie powiedziała.- Wyobraź sobie, Granger, że dzieci, gdy są jeszcze małe, wkładają sobie do buzi różne rzeczy, które czasem połykają. Ciekawe, jak ty byś sobie poradziła z takim problemem?

- Hmm… W sumie to racja… Ale czy wymioty nie odwadniają? Przecież to może zaszkodzić takiemu maleństwu.

- Gdybyś jednak myślała o miksturach jak Mistrz Eliksirów, nie zadawałabyś tak głupiego pytania.- z rozkoszą patrzył, jak dziewczyna analizuję jego słowa, lecz w dalszym ciągu nie rozumie. Pokręcił głową, odłożył swoją książkę na stolik i wstał. Podszedł do dziewczyny, stanął za nią i pochylił się, pokazując coś w książce. Gryfonka zamarła, gdyż nigdy nie była tak blisko Snape'a. Mogła nawet wyczuć jego zapach, ale skupiła się na tym, co mówił.

- Popatrz. Tu masz listę składników, z których składa się ten eliksir.

- Liście skrzypu polnego, sok z wyciągu z wodnorodków, sproszkowany kamień północny i kilka kropel krwi z salamandry…

- I co one ci mówią, Panno Granger?- słysząc jego spokojny głos tuż obok siebie, Hermiona zadrżała, ale on nic nie zauważył, wpatrując się w książkę. Musiała się bardzo wysilić, by odpowiedzieć, bo nagle zaschło jej strasznie w gardle. Nie wiedziała, czy ze strachu, że on jest tak blisko, czy ze zdziwienia, że na nią nie krzyczy, tylko spokojnie tłumaczy.

- Eee… Liście skrzypu polnego wywołują skurcze mięśni przepony i żołądka, sok z wyciągu z wodnorodków jest często wykorzystywany w specjalnych napojach dla zawodników Quiditcha, sproszkowany…- i nagle ją olśniło.- No tak, dzięki wodnorodkom organizm się nie odwadnia.- powiedziała, rumieniąc się z zawstydzenia, że sama na to nie wpadła. Snape wrócił na swoje poprzednie miejsce ze swoim sarkastycznym uśmieszkiem na ustach, a ona poczuła przez bransoletkę jakieś dziwne uczucie. Na początku nie mogła go sprecyzować, ale gdy odkryła, co to za uczucie, poderwała do góry głowę i spojrzała z niedowierzaniem na nauczyciela.

- Coś jeszcze, Panno Granger?- zapytał, nie obdarzając ją nawet jednym spojrzeniem, tylko z powrotem zaczął czytać swoją książkę.

- Nie, panie profesorze…

_O Merlinie! O Merlinie! O Merlinie! On był ze mnie dumny! Snape! Dupek Z Lochów i Naczelny Postrach Hogwartu! Był dumny! Ze mnie!_ Jej myśli pędziły jak szalone, ale gdy zorientowała się, że Snape się krzywi, próbowała się uspokoić. No tak. Nie może się podniecać, bo on to wszystko czuje. Nie może także mu tego wypomnieć, bo i tak zaprzeczy. Przecież on nigdy nie pochwali Gryfona. Poczuła się trochę zawiedzona i zobaczyła, jak kąciki jego ust podjechały nieznacznie do góry. _Przecież to też poczuł!_ Zrobiła się zła. _Co za drań! I jeszcze czuję, jak się cieszy!_ Zamknęła książkę, odłożyła ją na miejsce i wychodząc, powiedziała wściekła „dobranoc", po czym położyła się na łóżku. _Jutro będzie dłuuuugi dzień..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Rozdział 5**

Mimo iż była sobota, Severus obudził się dość wcześnie. Zwykle nie potrzebował dużo snu. Przyzwyczaił się, gdyż bycie szpiegiem, to nie praca dla śpiochów. Musi być zawsze czujny i pracować często w nieludzkich godzinach. Voldemort już dawno nie robił zebrania dla Śmierciożerców i trochę go to martwiło, gdyż nie wiedział, co ten Jaszczur kombinuję. Pocieszało go tylko to, że jeśli będzie chciał podjąć jakieś konkretne działania, na pewno zwoła Wewnętrzny Krąg. Po porannej toalecie wszedł do salonu i zamówił u skrzatów kawę. Granger jeszcze spała, więc miał chwilę spokoju. Pijąc ciepły napój, sprawdzał eseje trzeciorocznych i zastanawiał się, jakie ma podjąć kroki w kierunku Gryfonki. Doszedł jednak do wniosku, że musi poczekać na jej kolejny „atak" i może wtedy wyciągnie jakieś wnioski. Zaczął rozmyślać nad jej wczorajszym zachowaniem. Pomijając fakt, że jest smarkatą Gryfonką, wcale jej towarzystwo tak bardzo mu nie przeszkadzało. Jedyne, co go w niej drażniło to, jej wiedza. Nie wątpi w to, że ją ma. Raczej to, że jej nie wykorzystuje. Chłonie książki, jak Weasley głupotę i sprawia jej to przyjemność. Umie łączyć ze sobą fakty, ale nie wszystkie. Z takimi możliwościami może zajść bardzo daleko, ale nikt nie pokazał jej, jak tego dokonać. Mieć wiedzę książkową, a wykorzystywać ją w codziennych czynnościach, to dwie osobne sprawy. Chociaż porównując ją do tych wszystkich przygłupów, to niestety musi z przykrością stwierdzić, że ona jest najmądrzejsza. Rozpalił w kominku i odłożył na jedną kupkę sprawdzone prace Puchonów. Nigdy nie postawił jej na pracy najwyższej oceny, ale to tylko dlatego, że wszystko niby było w porządku, ale nie wyciągała żadnych wniosków. Tylko suche informacje. Eliksir Spokojnego Snu wywołuje natychmiastowy sen, po którym nie śnimy. No dobrze, ale dlaczego? Jakie składniki tak działają? I czemu łączy się akurat te, a nie inne? Czy on wymaga od niej naprawdę za dużo? Jego rozmyślania przerwało wejście właśnie owej Gryfonki.

Hermiona wyszła z sypialni, gdyż myślała, że uda jej się skorzystać z łazienki przed Snape'm. Nie chciała, aby widział ją w piżamie. Była sobota i sądziła, że pewnie będzie chciał się wyspać, lecz gdy tylko przekroczyła próg, zobaczyła, że on już nie śpi. Siedział na kanapie, a wokół niego walało się pełno pergaminów. Na jej nieszczęście dostrzegła, że nie jest ubrany tak jak zwykle. Miał na sobie tylko jakieś spodnie dresowe. Jej oczy się rozszerzyły, gdy zdała sobie sprawę z jego figury, którą normalnie ukrywał pod swoim nietoperzowym odzieniem. W ramionach był szeroki, ale talię miał szczupłą, lecz umięśnioną. Nie miał ciała modela, ani kulturysty, ale widać było, że jest we wspaniałej kondycji fizycznej. Kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że przygląda mu się o dwie sekundy za długo, zarumieniła się, powiedziała „dzień dobry" i czmychnęła do łazienki. Gdy już była w środku, przez bransoletkę wyczuła… Zdziwienie? Czyli dla niego to było takim samym zaskoczeniem jak dla niej. Odetchnęła i zaczęła się myć. Na szczęście wieczorem miała już wszystkie swoje rzeczy w pokoju, więc miała się w co ubrać. Dzisiaj była sobota, więc wybrała coś ze swoich mugolskich ciuchów. A nawet jeśli byłby środek tygodnia, to ona i tak się nie wybierałaby nigdzie poza to mieszkanie, więc tak czy siak nie musiałaby ubierać mundurka szkolnego. W lochach nigdy nie było ciepło, ale w mieszkaniu Snape'a owszem, zatem wzięła zwykłe jeansy i koszulkę z Myszką Miki, którą kupił jej tata. Umyła włosy i wysuszyła je różdżką, po czym związała niesforne loki w koka, żeby jej nie przeszkadzały. W porównaniu z poprzednim porankiem, to dzisiaj czuła się wyśmienicie. Z uśmiechem na ustach wyszła z łazienki i usiadła na jednym z foteli przed kominkiem. W ciszy przyglądała się, jak Snape sprawdza jakieś prace. Wyglądało to zabawnie, gdyż co jakiś czas marszczył czoło i coś gwałtownie wykreślał. Nie potrzebna była jej bransoletka, żeby domyślić się, o czym myśli_. Uczniowie to banda kretynów._ Pomyślała i zaśmiała się w duchu.

Severus poczuł przez bransoletkę wyśmienity humor dziewczyny i popatrzył na nią unosząc brwi w niemym pytaniu.

- Nie, nic. Zastanawiam się tylko, czemu się Pan tak denerwuje przy sprawdzaniu tego.- powiedziała, skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach i głową wskazała na wypracowania.

- Jakbyś czytała te głupoty, też byś się denerwowała.- warknął i wrócił do sprawdzania.

- Mogę zobaczyć?

Snape przez chwilę się wahał, po czym dał jej do ręki kupkę sprawdzonych prac. Hermiona czytała jakiś czas, po czym wybuchła szczerym głośnym śmiechem, a Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem. Pierwszy raz słyszał, aby śmiała się w jego towarzystwie.

- Przepraszam.- powiedziała, ocierając ręką łzy, które zebrały jej się w oczach ze śmiechu.- Ale jak można napisać, że krew salamandry można uzyskać przez jej wyciskanie?

- Gdybyś czytała te bzdury codziennie, wiedząc, że uczysz tych bałwanów, nie byłoby ci tak do śmiechu Granger.- powiedział ze złością Snape.

- Fakt. Może Panu pomóc?

- Tak, a potem będę musiał jeszcze sprawdzać błędy po twoim sprawdzaniu. Wielkie dzięki, ale nie.- odparł cynicznie.

- Proszę, profesorze. Nudno mi… Będę tylko podkreślać błędy, a Pan będzie wystawiać oceny.- prosiła Gryfonka.

Nic nie powiedział, tylko westchnął i prawie niezauważalnie skinął głową. Pracowali tak, przez kolejne półtorej godziny. Hermiona na początku śmiała się w duchu z każdej kolejnej głupoty, ale potem już coraz bardziej ją to wnerwiało. Nic dziwnego, że Snape uważa ich za tumanów, jeśli jedna na dziesięć prac ma poniżej dziesięciu błędów. Eliksiry są trudnym przedmiotem, ale nie sądziła, że dla niektórych aż tak trudnym. Gdy skończyli odetchnęła z ulgą i powiedziała:

- Już wiem, o co Panu chodziło… To straszne, jak niewiele osób zrozumiało coś w ogóle z lekcji. Jak oni wszyscy mogą zdawać z klasy do klasy?

Snape nic nie powiedział, tylko pozbierał prace i położył je na jednym z regałów biblioteczki.

- Merlinie…-powiedziała po chwili ciszy.- Pan ich przepuszcza dalej? Z takimi ocenami?

- Granger, nie bądź bezczelna!- warknął w jej kierunku.

- To dlatego Ron i Harry dostali się na Zaawansowane Eliksiry! Pan im naciągnął oceny, bo wie Pan, że muszą zdawać pański przedmiot, jeśli chcą być aurorami! Pan im wszystkim pomaga…

- Granger, jeszcze chwila a stracę cierpliwość!- Snape był coraz bardziej wściekły.

- Dlaczego Pan to robi?- zapytała łagodnie, choć czuła przez bransoletkę, że nauczyciel jest na skraju wybuchu.

- To nie jest twoja sprawa, smarkulo! I jeśli dowiem się, że to wydostało się poza moje mieszkanie, gorzko tego pożałujesz!-wrzasnął, a Hermiona się lekko przestraszyła, gdyż jego wzrok obiecywał długą śmierć w męczarniach. Cofnęła się o kilka kroków, a Snape skierował się w kierunku łazienki i głośno zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.

_Jak ta gówniara śmiała! Jakby szkoła się dowiedziała, że on przepuszcza uczniów, mimo że nie zaliczyli przedmiotu nie dość, że straciłby reputacje, to jeszcze tym bardziej by się nie uczyli._ Poczuł, że dziewczyna ma poczucie winy_. I dobrze jej tak! Może nie będzie już wtykała tego gniazda w nie swoje sprawy._ Wziął prysznic i wyszedł z łazienki. Siedziała na fotelu i czytała tą samą książkę co wczoraj.

- Czy ja ci aby nie mówiłem, że masz się pytać?- syknął w jej kierunku, a ona drgnęła.

- Ale przecież wczoraj Pan mówił, że mogę?

- To było wczoraj, a teraz jest dzisiaj.- zwęził niebezpiecznie oczy.

W Hermionie zawrzało. _Czy on jest nienormalny?_

- To, mogę?- zapytała przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Panie profesorze. Pamiętaj, do kogo się zwracasz.

- Czy mogę _Panie profesorze_?- Gryfonka już była cała czerwona ze złości, ale próbowała się opanować.

- Nie.- odparł spokojnie Mistrz Eliksirów i uśmiechnął się triumfująco.

Dziewczyna zatrzasnęła głośno książkę. Poderwała się z miejsca i raczej mało delikatnie wcisnęła lekturę w ręce profesora. Minęła go, weszła do swojego pokoju i z całych sił trzasnęła drzwiami. Zaczęła nerwowo chodzić po pokoju, złorzecząc na człowieka w pokoju obok. Nagle się zatrzymała, zerwała bransoletkę z nadgarstka i cisnęła nią w kąt pokoju. Położyła się na łóżku, przytknęła poduszkę do twarzy i zaczęła krzyczeć ze złości, jak mała dziewczynka zła na rodziców. Miała dość tego Przerośniętego Nietoperza i jego dziwnych humorów. Przez chwilę dostrzegła w nim człowieka, ale się pomyliła. Jest taki za jakiego go zawsze miała, czyli podły i nieczuły. Nagle drzwi do jej sypialni się otworzyły i wparował właśnie ten podły i nieczuły.

- Granger, co się dzieje?- widać, że był najwyraźniej zaniepokojony i to ją zbiło z tropu.

- Jak to, co się dzieje?- zapytała Gryfonka, nie wiedząc, o co mu chodzi.

- Czułem, jak się wściekasz i nagle to wszystko ustało...

Hermiona się zawstydziła, że przez to, że zdjęła bransoletkę on się zaniepokoił i od razu przyszedł. Spojrzała na leżący przedmiot w kącie pokoju, a Snape podążył za jej wzrokiem i znów skierował, tym razem zwężone oczy na dziewczynę.

-Ty gryfońska kretynko! Zdjęłaś bransoletkę, a ja myślałem, że coś ci się stało! Czy ty jesteś niepoważna?! Zamieniłaś się na mózgi z Weasley'em?!

- Mam tego dosyć! Od kiedy tu jestem, Pan tylko na mnie warczy i się wydziera! Mam w nosie, co powiedział Dumbledore! Wychodzę!- wstała i go minęła, ale Snape ją złapał za ramię.

- Nigdzie nie idziesz!

- Niech mnie Pan puści! To boli!- próbowała się wyrwać, ale trzymał ją za mocno.

- Nie rozumiesz, że jak stąd wyjdziesz, możesz umrzeć?!

- Nic mnie to nie obchodzi! Nie zostanę tu ani minuty dłużej!

- A więc idź…- powiedział, poddając się i zakładając ręce na piersiach.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, po czym wymaszerowała ze swojej sypialni. Kiedy była już przy drzwiach wyjściowych z komnat Snape'a , złapała za klamkę i zamarła. Obleciał ją strach. Jeśli stąd wyjdzie, naprawdę może umrzeć.

- No i gdzie się podziała ta gryfońska odwaga?- obróciła się i zobaczyła Mistrza Eliksirów nonszalancko opierającego się o kominek i uśmiechającego się sarkastycznie.

I to jej dodało tyle odwagi, aby wyjść.

_Cholera!_ Pomyślał Snape i wybiegł za nią. Gdy był na zewnątrz zawołał:

- Granger!- nie odwróciła się.- Cholera Granger!- nic. Westchnął i znowu krzyknął, ale już bez złości.- Hermiono!- zatrzymała się i odwróciła. Podszedł do niej i spojrzał jej w oczy. Cały czas była wściekła.- Już nie będę krzyczał.- powiedział najspokojniej, jak umiał.- Wróć.- poprosił, a gdy ona dostrzegła błaganie w jego oczach, cała jej złość gdzieś uleciała. Odprężyła się i powiedziała, poddając się:

- Dobrze…

- Tylko mnie nie denerwuj.- pogroził jej i podał bransoletkę.

Wzięła ją od niego i pokazała mu język, a potem skierowała się w stronę komnat Snape'a.

- Bezczelna smarkula...- usłyszała jeszcze za plecami i uśmiechnęła się do samej siebie.

Hermiona usiadła na fotelu, a profesor zajął drugi i przyglądał się jej z obojętnością.

- Jesteś głodna?

- Proszę?- zapytała wyrwana z zamyślenia.

- Pytam się, Panno Granger, czy jest Pani głodna? Nic jeszcze dzisiaj Pani nie jadła, a dochodzi już ósma.

- Tak, jestem.- powiedziała i poczuła, jak jej burczy w brzuch na wzmiankę o jedzeniu.

- Kuchcik!- powiedział Snape, a przed nimi z cichym pyknięciem zmaterializował się skrzat.

- Tak, sir?- odezwał się cichym piskliwym głosikiem.

- Przynieś mi i Pannie Granger śniadanie.

- Tak jest, sir.- ukłonił się i zniknął, a po chwili na stoliku pojawiła się taca z jedzeniem i dzbanek ze świeżo parzoną kawą.

Mistrz Eliksirów nalał sobie kawy i powiedział do dziewczyny.

- Jedz, bo jak schudniesz, to Minerwa mnie udusi.

Hermiona nałożyła sobie na talerz kilka pasztecików oraz babeczkę jagodową i nalała sobie kawy. Jadła w ciszy, tylko czasem zerkając ukradkiem na profesora. Gdy już skończyli jeść, wszystko zniknęło, tak jak poprzedniego dnia. Zaległa niezręczna cisza. Snape wstał i znów wziął sobie tą samą książkę, co wczoraj i zaczął ją czytać. Hermiona siedziała w ciszy, ale w końcu zdecydowała się odezwać.

- Profesorze, czy…- nie dokończyła jednak, bo nauczyciel od razu jej przerwał.

- Weź sobie, jaką chcesz tylko poinformuj mnie, którą.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało i wybrała sobie lekturę.

- Ta, co wczoraj.- powiedziała w kierunku Mistrza Eliksirów, a ten tylko skinął głową, dając jej do zrozumienia, że słyszał.

Siedzieli tak w ciszy, każdy z nich czytając, a minuty mijały. Nie krępowała ich cisza. Wręcz przeciwnie. Hermiona cieszyła się, że znalazł się ktoś, kto nie przerywa jej za każdym razem, jak czyta, a Severus lubował się z ciszy. Nawet nie zauważyli, kiedy pojawił się skrzat i postawił na stoliku herbatę. Dopiero, kiedy Snape zamknął książkę i wstał, dziewczyna oderwała wzrok od tekstu. Mistrz Eliksirów odłożył tom na miejsce i skierował się do drzwi wyjściowych.

- Muszę zrobić eliksiry dla Zakonu. Wrócę niebawem.- już miał zamiar wyjść, gdy zatrzymał go głos dziewczyny.

- Mogę iść z Panem?

- Nie. Będziesz mi przeszkadzać.- i wyszedł, a ona została sama. Odłożyła książkę i zastanawiała się, co może jeszcze porobić. Lubiła czytać, ale bez przesady, nie całymi dniami. Lecz tu nie widziała innej rozrywki. Poszła do swojego pokoju i położyła się na łóżku. Jak się zdrzemnie, to czas szybciej minie.

Snape wszedł do pomieszczenia tuż obok jego prywatnych komnat. Było to jego osobiste laboratorium. Nie chciał, żeby było ono bezpośrednio połączone z mieszkaniem, w razie wybuchu i w obawie przed toksycznymi oparami. Było to pomieszczenia tak duże jak jego kwatery, a nawet może większe. Tuż przy drzwiach stało biurko, przy którym pracował nad przepisami mikstur, próbując je udoskonalić lub stworzyć zupełnie coś nowego. Resztę miejsca zajmowały kociołki oraz półki, na których stały składniki i przyrządy potrzebne do warzenia. Wziął się do pracy. Dumbledore potrzebował Eliksiru Spokojnego Snu, Veritaserum i musiał już zacząć robić Eliksir Tojadowy dla Lupina na następny semestr. Przygotował potrzebne składniki i rozpoczął tworzenie bazy pod miksturę dla wilkołaka. Siekał powoli i dokładnie każdą ingrediencje oraz wrzucał do kociołka w odpowiednim czasie. Jako Mistrza Eliksirów, taka praca go odprężała i wyciszała. Był tylko on oraz przepis i nic poza tym. Oddawał się temu w całości. Kiedy skończył robić bazę, rzucił na kociołek zaklęcie zastoju i zabrał się za następny eliksir. Veritaserum mógłby już robić z zamkniętymi oczami. To była główna mikstura, którą dyrektor każe mu ciągle robić, choć nie wiedział, po jaką cholerę mu aż tyle potrzeba. Pewnie jemu samemu wrzuca trochę do herbaty, żeby się przed nim spowiadał lub pakuje w te swoje dropsy i częstuje każdego, kogo spotka. Wiedział, że Albus nigdy by tak nie zrobił, ale zapyta się go o to przy najbliższej okazji. Ze zwyczajnej złośliwości. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem do siebie. Lubił drażnić się z innymi, ale tylko nieliczni zasługiwali na jego uwagę. Na przykład, uwielbiał patrzeć jak Minerwa się złości, gdy jej dogryza na temat Gryfonów, a ona wcale nie pozostaje mu dłużna. Takie zaczepki umilają mu codzienność, mimo że wygląda to na odwrót. Nauczycielka Transmutacji jednak zna go na tyle dobrze, że wie, jak daleko może się posunąć i vice versa. Lupin też powoli przestał mu aż tak bardzo przeszkadzać. Na jego szczęście, z całej tej bandy Huncwotów, on jeden nie raz uratował go przed głupimi dowcipami Pottera i Blacka. Od zawsze się kierował rozumem i dobrym sercem. Może, gdyby dał mu szansę… Nie, chyba jednak nie. Jest zbyt dumny na to, aby zadawać się z kimś, kto kolegował się z Potterem i nadal kumpluje z Blackiem. Właśnie chciał wrzucić ostatni składnik do kociołka, kiedy to poczuł…


	6. Chapter 6

**Rozdział 6**

Ból… Dziwnie uciskający ból dochodzący z bransoletki. Zamarł i rzucił się do wyjścia, nie zwracając uwagę na to, że jego eliksir się zmarnuje, jak nie doda ostatniego składnika. Wparował do swoich komnat i zawołał:

- Granger!- odpowiedziała mu cisza.

Wszedł do jej sypialni, lecz tam nikogo nie było. _Gdzie ona się do cholery podziewa? Łazienka_. Nacisnął na klamkę, ale drzwi były zamknięte.

- _Alochomora_.- wycelował różdżką w zamek, który po chwili ustąpił.

W pomieszczeniu było strasznie dużo wody, gdyż kurki od wanny były odkręcone. A w samej wannie, do której już nie mieściła się ciecz, leżała w ubraniu nieprzytomna Gryfonka. Była zanurzona w wodzie po końcówki włosów.

Wziął ją na ręce i wyciągnął stamtąd. Położył na ziemi i zobaczył, że jest sina. Musiała się nałykać już strasznie dużo wody. Wycelował w nią różdżką i powiedział:

- _Enervate_.- obudziła się, a z jej ust zaczęła wylewać się woda. Kaszlała i łapała chrapliwie powietrze. Gdy się uspokoiła, usiadła i zaczęła płakać.

- Ja nie chciałam… Naprawdę, nie chciałam…- szlochała.

Była cała mokra i czuła się okropnie. Klatka piersiowa bolała ją przy każdym oddechu. Zasłoniła rękoma twarz i poczuła, jak Snape bierze ją na ręce i gdzieś zanosi. Chwyciła się koszuli profesora i cicho w nią łkała. Położył ją na czymś miękkim i chciał się odsunąć, ale nie zamierzała go puścić, tylko jeszcze mocniej zacisnęła piąstki na jego torsie. Nic nie powiedział. Usiadł obok niej na łóżku i objął ją ramionami. Trwali tak w ciszy, co jakiś czas przerywanej pociąganiem nosa przez Hermionę. W końcu zasnęła, wtulając się w klatkę piersiową nauczyciela. Snape wyplątał się z jej objęć, położył ją i jednym machnięciem różdżki wysuszył jej ubrania, po czym wyszedł i zostawił ją śpiącą.

Usiadł w fotelu przed kominkiem i oparł głowę na splecionych dłoniach. Nie może jej zostawić samej nawet na chwilę. To zbyt niebezpieczne, więc musi jak najszybciej dowiedzieć się, co Voldemort jej zrobił. Po tym „ataku" nie dowiedział się prawie nic nowego, prócz tego, że jest całkowicie nieświadoma swojego działania, no i sam to poczuł. Dziwne uczucie mieszaniny bólu i otępienia. Emocje były ogromnie silne, nic dziwnego więc, że dziewczyna nie może się temu oprzeć. To musi potwornie boleć…

Wstał i zaczął ściągać z biblioteczki wszystkie książki o działaniach na umyśle, zarówno biało jak i czarnomagiczne. Gdy skończył zobaczył, że zrobił się stos chyba z czterdziestu tomów. Wziął pierwszą z nich, usiadł na kanapie i zaczął przeglądać. Leglimencja, oklumencja, związek między różdżką a umysłem… Nic nie było, sięgnął po następną, potem kolejną, jeszcze jedną i nadal nic.

- Profesorze?!- usłyszał spanikowany głos Gryfonki, więc poszedł do niej do pokoju.

- Co się stało Granger?- zapytał łagodnie, gdy stanął w drzwiach.

Zobaczył, że miejsce strachu w jej oczach zastąpiło poczucie ulgi.

- Proszę mnie nie zostawiać samej…- powiedziała błagalnie.

- Nigdzie się nie wybieram. Będę w salonie.- odwrócił się i wrócił na kanapę.

Hermiona wygrzebała się z łóżka i poszła za nim. Popatrzył na nią, gdy stanęła w drzwiach i powiedział:

- Panno Granger, proszę iść się położyć. Jest pani osłabiona i musi odpoczywać.

Ona jednak nie posłuchała, tylko usiadła obok niego, podkuliła nogi i objęła je ramionami. Bez niego nie czuła się bezpiecznie. Musiała go mieć w zasięgu wzroku, żeby nie spanikować. Nie rozumiała tego, ale tak czuła się lepiej. O wiele lepiej.

- Chyba sobie pan żartuje?!- wykrzyknęła Hermiona.

Od jakichś dwóch godzin sprzeczali się o to, kto ma rację.

- To najbardziej prawdopodobna ze wszystkich hipotez.

- Jasne! Jestem chodzącym zombie, a Voldemort mną kontroluje. To dla pana jest najbardziej prawdopodobne?

- Lepsze niż to, co ty znalazłaś.

- Wypraszam sobie.

- Pewnie Granger… Wyprali ci mózg i co jeszcze?

- Wcale nie powiedziałam, że wyprali mi cokolwiek. Pan przeinacza słowa. Uważam po prostu, że wykorzystują moją samotność. Jak inaczej wytłumaczy pan to, że próbuję się zabić tylko wtedy, gdy nikt na mnie nie patrzy?

- Czysty przypadek.

- Akurat. I przypadkiem tuż po pana wyjściu prawie się utopiłam?- zapytała Gryfonka z sarkazmem.- A poza tym, gdyby Voldemort chciał mnie zabić, to już dawno by to zrobił. On chce, żebym ja sama to zrobiła, żeby Harry się załamał. Byłby zdruzgotany, gdybym popełniła samobójstwo i chciałby sam walczyć z tą gnidą, żeby nie narażać innych. Co innego, gdyby Voldemort mnie jednak ukatrupił.

- I tak twoja teoria, która opiera się tylko na uczuciach, jest niedorzeczna.- syknął Mistrz Eliksirów.

- No, tak. Bo według pana jestem połączona z Voldemortem umysłem jak Harry. Jeszcze chwila, a mi błyskawica wyskoczy na czole.

Snape parsknął, ale, gdy zobaczył zdumiony wzrok dziewczyny, zatuszował to kaszlem.

- Czy pan się przed chwilą zaśmiał?- Hermiona doszła do wniosku, że mu nie odpuści.

- Wydawało ci się, Granger.

- Nieprawda. Czemu pan się nie śmieje?

- To nie twój interes.

- To dlatego, że jest pan szpiegiem, prawda? To dlatego ukrywa pan wszystkie swoje uczucia?

On tylko wstał i wyszedł do swojej sypialni, co Hermiona przyjęła jako potwierdzenie. Wzięła kolejną z kilkudziesięciu książek i zaczęła czytać. On _nie mógł_ mieć racji! Przeglądała już chyba z dziesiąty tom, ale doszła do wniosku, że nie spocznie póki czegoś nie znajdzie. No i coś znalazła.

_Niektóre legendy głoszą o istocie, która zwie się Ular, co po malajsku brzmi wąż. Stworzenie to podobne było do pijawki. Niektórzy historycy opisują ten stwór, jako mieszkający w ciele ofiary i żerujący na nim, a po śmierci żywiący się nim. Inni zaś uważają, że było to ogromne zwierzę zamieszkujące głębiny wokół wysp malajskich, które atakowało ludzi zbliżających się do brzegu. Nigdy jednak nie udowodniono istnienia tej istoty, choć kiedyś żyła podobna, która…_

To może być to, ale jak sprawdzić, czy coś żyje w jej środku. I czy to coś mogłoby próbować ją zabić? Ale warto to rozważyć. Podeszła do drzwi sypialni Snape'a i zapukała, ale nie było żadnej odpowiedzi. Uchyliła lekko drzwi i zobaczyła, że śpi. To był długi i wyczerpujący dzień. Jutro mu o tym powie…

Mistrz Eliksirów słyszał, jak dziewczyna puka do drzwi, ale nie chciał z nią rozmawiać. Nie potrzeba mu litość. Jest taki, jaki jest i nigdy tego nie zmieni. Tak, dobrze go rozgryzła, że to wszystko przez to, że jest szpiegiem. Ale czy byłby inny, gdyby nim nie był? Już wcześniej był sarkastycznym gnojkiem. A emocji nie może pokazywać. To jego maska, która pomaga mu przetrwać dzień, choć przez ostatnie dwadzieścia cztery godziny pokazał więcej, niż by chciał. I to przed uczennicą! Nie, przed uczennicą-gryfonką! A teraz jeszcze chowa się w swojej sypialni, jak jakiś szczeniak. Ale czy ona naprawdę musi wtrącać się we wszystko? Nie powinno jej to w ogóle interesować. Jest jej nauczycielem, a nie kolegą. Jutro musi zupełnie zmienić nastawienie, co do tej dziewuchy. I z tą myślą zasnął.

Dla Hermiony następny dzień przyszedł o wiele za wcześnie. W lochach nie było okien, ale jej oczywiście zachciało się sufitu jak w Wielkiej Sali i teraz obudziły ją promienie słońca. Skrzywiła się i otworzyła oczy. To musiał być przepiękny dzień, bo na niebie nie było ani jednej chmurki. Zaraz, zaraz… Dlaczego słońce jest tak wysoko? Spojrzała na zegarek, który trzymała pod poduszką i jęknęła. Trzynasta?! Jak ona mogła tak długo spać? Przecież to już pora obiadu. No tak, ale wczoraj w sumie trochę się działo, a ona wcale nie poszła spać tak wcześnie. Wyszła z sypialni i przywitał ją cyniczny głos profesora.

- No proszę… Właśnie zamówiłem obiad, a Panna Rozczochrana dopiero wstała.- uśmiechnął się pod nosem, a właściwie to skrzywił.

- Dzień dobry, profesooorze…- ziewnęła Gryfonka i usiadła na kanapie.

Zobaczyła, że nauczyciel trzyma niedzielne wydanie Proroka Codziennego.

- Coś ciekawego tam piszą?- zapytała.

Snape nic nie odpowiedział i dalej czytał gazetę.

- Profesorze?

- Granger, musimy coś ustalić. Nie jestem twoim kolegą, więc daruj sobie i zamilcz. Od tej chwili odzywasz się do mnie, tylko jeśli coś ci dolega. Czy to jasne?

- Tak, panie profesorze... Więc pewnie nie chce pan usłyszeć, co wczoraj odkryłam. No trudno… Może sam pan to kiedyś wyczyta…

- Granger nie denerwuj mnie, tylko mów!

- Nie, nic mi nie dolega, jeśli panu o to chodzi.- powiedziała i się odwróciła.

- Czy ty się obraziłaś? Nie mam czasu na twoje humory! Powiesz czy nie?!- denerwowała go już cała ta sytuacja. Jeśli coś odkryła powinna mu o tym powiedzieć!

- Nie. Zakazał mi pan.- nawet na niego nie spojrzała.

- To nie. Zobaczymy, ile wytrzymasz…

Snape zaczął w myślach odliczać. _5, 4, 3, 2, 1…_

- No dobra, dobra. Gdzie ta książka? A, tu jest. Proszę przeczytać ten fragment.

Mistrz Eliksirów przeczytał, spojrzał na dziewczynę i znowu przeczytał.

- I opierasz swoją nową tezę na jakiejś głupiej legendzie?- nie wierzył, że dziewczyna jest tak naiwna.

- Lepsze to niż nic, prawda?

Przyznał jej w myślach rację. To pierwsza rzecz jaką znaleźli, ale również jedyna. Czemu nie? Można spróbować.

- Połóż się Granger.- rozkazał, a ona posłuchała.- _Adducere Aliis._

Zobaczył, jak dziewczyna odpływa, a z jej szyi zaczyna wypełzać coś obślizgłego . Było to dosyć małe, ale długie. Rzeczywiście wyglądało jak czarny lepki wąż, ale nie miało oczu tylko wiele malutkich zębów. Wolno ześlizgnęło się po kanapie i zaczęło pełzać po podłodze. Severus skrzywił się z obrzydzenia i wycelował w stworzenie różdżką.

- _Confringo.-_ z potworka została tylko czarna plama na dywanie, którą po chwili Mistrz Eliksirów oczyścił.

_Czy to nie było zbyt proste? Pierwsza ich próba i od razu się udało? Ba, próba oparta na jakiejś legendzie…_

Przyklęknął przy Gryfonce i lekko potrząsnął jej ramionami. Nie obudziła się. Potrząsnął ją mocniej. Nic. Spróbował ją wybudzić zaklęciem. Nie poskutkowało. _Szlag! Wiedziałem, że to za proste._ Przelewitował ją do sypialni i położył na łóżku. Przyjrzał jej się i rzucił zaklęcie diagnozujące. Wszystko wydawało się jak najbardziej w porządku. Miała normalny koloryt skóry i nie było żadnych nieprawidłowości. Zostawił ją tak i doszedł do wniosku, że może musi się sama wybudzić.

Czekał do kolacji, ale ona się nie ocknęła. Sprawdzał jej czoło, ale nie miała gorączki. Cały czas wyglądała, jakby spokojnie spała. Czyżby była w śpiączce? Był głupi, że dał się jej tak łatwo na to namówić. Najpierw powinien dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o tym stworzeniu, a dopiero potem działać. Mógł się wybrać do Dumbledore'a. No w sumie do niego nie mógł, bo wyjechał, ale do kogokolwiek innego owszem.

Nadeszła noc, a on leżał w łóżku i nie mógł zasnąć. Męczyły go wyrzuty sumienia. Jego! Przecież on się nigdy nie martwił. Na pewno nie o jakąś tam Gryfonkę. Ale ta właśnie Gryfonka najprawdopodobniej przez niego może się już więcej nie obudzić… I właśnie to go męczyło. Przez nią w ciągu tych dwóch dni, zupełnie zmienił swoje zachowanie w stosunku do niej i to ich zgubiło. Musi wymyśleć coś, co ją obudzi. I to natychmiast! Wstał, ubrał się i wyszedł do laboratorium. Jutro miał lekcję i jak dziewczyna do tego czasu się nie ocknie będzie musiał z samego rana zawiadomić dyrektora.

Próbował wymyśleć jakiś eliksir. Próbował udoskonalić już istniejące mikstury wybudzające. Nic. Tego nie da się zrobić w jedną noc. Siedząc przy biurku w parszywym nastroju, dotknął bransoletki na jego prawym nadgarstku. Żadnych uczuć. Tylko, kiedy spała, nie czuł z bransoletki żadnych uczuć. Ale czy ona tylko śpi? I jeśli tak, to czemu się nie budzi? Odetchnął z rezygnacją i doszedł do wniosku, że musi iść z tym do Dumbledore'a. Może on coś na to poradzi. Za półtorej godziny zaczyna lekcje z siódmoklasistami i nie może sobie pozwolić na ich opuszczenie. Wyszedł z laboratorium i obwarował je zaklęciami, żeby żaden nieproszony gość się do niego nie dostał. W drodze do gabinetu dyrektora przemyślał dokładnie, co ma mu powiedzieć i jak wytłumaczyć swoje nieodpowiedzialne zachowanie. Wypowiedział hasło i zaczął się wspinać po spiralnych schodach.

Dyrektor słuchał z zaciekawieniem, jak jego młodszy współpracownik opowiada mu całą historię. Zaproponował, żeby dziewczynę przenieść do Skrzydła Szpitalnego i umieścić tam pod czujnym okiem Poppy. Nie było potrzeby, aby Hermiona dłużej przebywała w komnatach profesora Eliksirów. Snape zgodził się z Dumbledore'm i poprosił, aby ktoś się tym zajął, gdyż musi udać się na lekcje. Dyrektor się uśmiechnął i podziękował Severusowi za wyleczenie dziewczyny, a ten tylko prychnął w odpowiedzi, po czym opuścił jego gabinet, głośno trzaskając drzwiami.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rozdział 7**

Drugi tydzień początku roku szkolnego zmierzał ku końcowi i wszystko wróciło do normy. No, prawie wszystko. Granger w dalszym ciągu nie pojawiała się na lekcjach i to go irytowało. Nie miał zamiaru pytać się o jej stan, bo niby, co go to obchodzi. Miał jej pomóc i pomógł, a skutki uboczne go nie interesują. Jednak Złota Trójca bez Chodzącej Encyklopedii stała się jeszcze bardziej wnerwiająca. Potter był bardziej bezczelny niż zwykle, a Weasley łypał groźnie spod tej swojej rudej czupryny za każdym razem, jak Snape pojawiał się w pobliżu. Obaj Gryfoni przez cały ubiegły tydzień zarobili łącznie ze trzy tygodnie szlabanu u Filcha, a Gryffindorowi ubyło co najmniej z dwieście punktów, o czym Minerwa cały czas mu przypominała, nie odzywając się do niego. Obraziła się i tyle.

Myślał, że już nie wytrzyma na ostatniej piątkowej lekcji z szóstorocznymi i najzwyczajniej w świecie udusi Chłopca – Który – Przeżył – By – Go – Wnerwiać- I – Wysłać – Do – Piekieł – Czeluści już na początku lekcji.

- Potter! Czy możesz mi łaskawie powiedzieć, dlaczego marnujesz tak cenne składniki?!

- Myślałem, że profesor wie…Robię eliksir.- odparł najzwyczajniej w świecie.

- A czy do Eliksiru Żywej Śmierci potrzeba _całej_ fiolki krwi jednorożca?- syknął, a wzrokiem rozrywał Harry'ego na kawałeczki.

- Oj, pomyliłem się.- powiedział niewinnie i zobaczył, jak w Mistrzu Eliksirów się gotuje ze złości i, że zaraz wybuchnie, na co czekał z niecierpliwością.

W tym momencie ktoś niezbyt idealnie wybrał moment i zapukał do drzwi klasy, narażając się na gniew profesora.

- Wejść!- warknął w kierunku drzwi, a do Pottera syknął:- Jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłem…

W drzwiach ukazała się postać profesor McGonnagall w wyjątkowo dobrym humorze.

- Przepraszam, profesorze, że przerywam. Panna Granger wraca na lekcje, a jej spóźnienie to całkowicie moja wina, więc proszę nie odejmować punktów.

Obok niej ukazała się burza loków, która niepewnie minęła nauczycielkę i weszła do sali. Brwi Snape'a momentalnie wywindowały do góry, a na twarzach Harry'ego i Rona pojawiły się tak wielkie uśmiechy, jakby oberwali tłuczkiem po głowach.

- Dziękuję, pani profesor.- powiedziała Hermiona uśmiechając się nieśmiało i zajęła swoje miejsce.

Harry i Ron natychmiast zarzucili ją gradem pytań.

- Jak się czujesz?

- Czy to prawda, że byłaś w szoku pourazowym?

- Wszystko pięknie i obrzydliwie wspaniale, że Genialna Trójka Hogwartu jest znowu razem, ale zachowajcie te swoje nonsensy na kiedy indziej. Jesteście na lekcji.- powiedział chłodno Snape i przyjrzał się Gryfonce.

Wyglądała zdrowo i tryskała energią.

- Acha, Potter… Minus dwadzieścia punktów i szlaban. _Ze mną_.- uśmiechnął się sadystycznie.- Oczekuję cię o dwudziestej w moim gabinecie. Teraz do pracy i żadnych rozmów!

Hermiona pracowała w spokoju, co jakiś czas zerkając na przyjaciół i uśmiechając się do nich promiennie. Jak ona za nimi tęskniła! Spojrzała w kierunku profesora i zaśmiała się pod nosem. Zachowywał się jak zazwyczaj. Zimny, nieczuły i obojętny, ale co chwilę na nią zerkał, jakby nie wierzył, że ona istnieje. Przed lekcją długo rozmawiała z McGonnagall i wspólnie doszły do wniosku, że dziewczyna może o wszystkim opowiedzieć przyjaciołom. Jeśli wszystko skończyło się dobrze, sam dyrektor nie widział przeciwskazań, aby poinformować Rona i Harry'ego o całym zajściu. Pomyślał, że nauczy ich to, aby nie chodzić samemu po szkole w nocy i mieć się na baczności. Hermiona zdecydowała, że opowie im o tym od razu po zajęciach, aby dali jej spokój, gdyż będzie musiała nadrobić zaległości z wszystkich przedmiotów.

Zajęcia dobiegły końca i wszyscy uczniowie napełniali słoiczki ze swoim imieniem eliksirem, a potem kładli na biurku Snape'a. Kiedy Hermiona podeszła do biurka, Mistrz Eliksirów się odezwał.

- Zostań, Granger. Podam ci tematy wypracowań, które musisz nadrobić.

Dziewczyna dała znać chłopakom, żeby poczekali na zewnątrz, spakowała swoje rzeczy i podeszła do profesora z pergaminem.

- Podczas twojej nieobecności klasa miała dwie kartkówki i pięć prac domowych.- machnął lekko różdżką, a drzwi do klasy zamknęły się za ostatnim wychodzącym uczniem.

Hermiona spojrzała zdziwiona na Snape'a i już otwierała usta, aby zapytać, o co chodzi, ale on ją wyprzedził.

- Jak się pani czuje?- jego twarz jednak wyrażała obojętność.

- W porządku. Tylko trochę boli mnie głowa. Profesorze… Ja chciałabym panu podziękować…

- Granger…

- Nie. Proszę mi nie przerywać. Chciałam podziękować, bo wiem, że nie było panu łatwo ze mną wytrzymać. Dziękuję, że wyleczył mnie pan i, że potem pan o mnie dbał. Mimo że spałam, to słyszałam wszystko. Dziękuję…

- Nie potrzebuję twojej wdzięczności. Robiłem tylko to, co kazał mi dyrektor. Tu masz listę wszystkich tematów.- wręczył jej pergamin, a po zastanowieniu otworzył szufladę i dał jej także buteleczkę z jakimś eliksirem.

- Co to jest?

- Eliksir na ból głowy, chyba że nie chcesz…- wyciągnął rękę po buteleczkę, ale ona szybko powiedziała:

- Nie, nie. Chcę.- uśmiechnęła się i chciała podziękować.

- Idź już.- nie dał jej dojść do słowa.

Odwróciła się i już otwierała drzwi, kiedy usłyszała:

- Dobrze, że nie muszę już z tobą mieszkać, Granger.

- Wzajemnie, profesorze.- odwróciła się, pokazała mu język i zwiała.

Zamykając drzwi, Hermiona zastanawiała się, dlaczego stała się taka bezczelna wobec niego. Czy te kilka dni uzależnione od jego osoby tak bardzo ją zmieniły? Nie mogła jednak zastanawiać się nad tym dłużej, gdyż dopadli ją przyjaciele.

- Hermiono, tak się martwiliśmy…- widziała radość w ich oczach, że znowu są razem.

Nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko mocno ich uścisnęła i wzięła pod ramię, idąc na obiad.

- Wytłumaczysz nam w końcu, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi? McGonnagall nie była zbyt przekonująca w swojej teorii…

- Wszystko w swoim czasie, chłopaki. Chodźmy na obiad jestem potwornie głodna.

W drodze do Wielkiej Sali opowiedziała im całą historię, a przy dramatyczniejszych momentach śmiała się z min przyjaciół.

- I mieszkałaś cały ten czas u Snape'a.- zapytał Harry i wepchnął sobie kawałek ziemniaka do ust.

- Yhym…

- Okropieństwo!- Ron się strasznie zniesmaczył.- Jak ty z nim wytrzymywałaś?

- Na początku było ciężko, ale wiecie co? On nie jest taki straszny, jak go malują.- uśmiechnęła się do chłopców, a oni spojrzeli na siebie ze zdezorientowaniem.

Hermiona wybuchła niekontrolowanym śmiechem i po chwili cała trójka się śmiała, a reszta uczniów patrzyła na nich, jak na wariatów.

- W każdym bądź razie dobrze jest znów być sobą.- powiedziała Hermiona, gdy już się uspokoili.

- My też się cieszymy.-powiedział łagodnie Potter.- Ale to i tak nie zmienia tego, że Fretka umrze w katuszach.

- Nie, Harry. Zostaw go. Proszę nie mścij się. Chcę już o tym zapomnieć… Lepiej powiedzcie mi, co się działo, jak mnie nie było. Chcę znać najdrobniejsze szczegóły. No i dlaczego masz dzisiaj szlaban ze Snape'm.- powiedziała pokazując na czarnowłosego widelcem.

No i chłopcy zaczęli opowiadać, ale tak nieskładnie, że Gryfonka ledwo ich rozumiała. Z tego co się dowiedziała, to pod jej nieobecność strasznie się opuścili w nauce i ciągle rozrabiali. Dowiedziała się także, że po szkole chodzi plotka o tym, że McGonnagall szpieguje Dumbledore'a jako kot. Ich wymiana zdań była coraz częściej przerywana wybuchem śmiechu, a po pół godzinie Hermionę aż bolał brzuch. W końcu dołączyła do nich także Ginny. Uściskała Hermionę i zaczęła się żalić, jak to Lupin przetrzymał ich pół godziny dłużej na lekcji, bo się zagadał. Cała czwórka wracała do dormitorium we wspaniałych humorach, a Granger czuła, że nigdy nie była szczęśliwsza, jak po tych kilku godzinach wracania do normalności.

Po obiedzie zebrali się w pokoju wspólnym i dołączył do nich jeszcze Neville.

- Słuchajcie, jest taki piękny dzień, chodźmy nad jezioro.

- Świetny pomysł Ginny, już tak dawno nie byłam na zewnątrz.- poparła pomysł młodszej koleżanki Hermiona.

Poszli więc i przesiedzieli aż do kolacji w piątkę nad jeziorem, żartując i wygłupiając się. Potem zebrali się i jak to zgrana paczka przyjaciół udali się na wieczorną ucztę w Wielkiej Sali.

- Co ty Harry taki smutny?

- Dostał szlaban u Snape'a, Ginny.

- Au…

- Mówię wam, że nie będzie tak źle. On jest… inny.- Hermiona nie wiedziała, jak w zasadzie opisać zachowanie Mistrza Eliksirów.

Niby był miły, ale nie do końca. Tak bardziej… Wredno-miły. Ale kiedy coś było nie tak, to nawet dawało radę z nim wytrzymać. Taki… No… Bardziej ludzki.

- Ziemia do Hermiony.- Ron zadał jej pytanie jakieś dwie minuty temu, a ona cały czas o czymś dumała.

- Przepraszam, zamyśliłam się. Co mówiłeś?

- Pytałem się, czy pójdziesz z nami na boisko. Mamy trening…

- W sumie czemu by nie?- odparła Gryfonka. Wszystko, co kiedyś było dla niej takie nużące, teraz wydawało się świetnym pomysłem.

Po kolacji Harry z miną skazańca podreptał w kierunku lochów, a pozostała trójka wyszła na błonia. Był ciepły jesienny wieczór i na niebie nie było żadnej chmurki. Hermiona usiadła na trybunach i przypatrywała się z błogim uśmiechem na ustach, jak drużyna Gryffindoru trenuje. Lekki wiatr muskał skórę dziewczyny, a ona cieszyła się z każdej chwili na powietrzu. Już tak dawno nie miała okazji być na zewnątrz, że aż zatęskniła za najzwyczajniejszą w świecie naturą. Po około godzinie dołączył Harry i zajął miejsce zastępującej go Ginny. Widać było, że jest wspaniałym liderem. Na początku strasznie się wzbraniał przed byciem kapitanem, ale na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że ma to we krwi. Brązowowłosa zatopiła się we wspomnieniach. To cudowne, jakich wspaniałych miała przyjaciół. Harry był kochany i zawsze dbał najpierw o dobro najbliższych, a potem o swoje. Ron był roztrzepany, ale także dowcipny i zawsze wesoły, a Ginny… Ginny była pierwszą najlepszą przyjaciółką Hermiony. Zawsze miała własne zdanie, którego zaciekle broniła i świetnie dogadywała się z wszystkimi chłopcami, a mimo to pozostawała kobieca. Granger zamknęła oczy i zagłębiła się w odgłosach dookoła niej. Nagle jak fala uderzeniowa dopadły ją nieznane wspomnienia.

_Leżała na ziemi na jakimś wilgotnym podłożu, a wokół niej była cisza. Próbowała otworzyć oczy, ale jej się nie udało. Powieki ciążyły jej jak jakieś stalowe wrota, ale mimo to była na granicy świadomości. Poczuła, jak ktoś ją łapie za ramiona i potrząsa._

_- Granger… Granger do cholery…- to był Malfoy. _

_Draco próbował ją wybudzić szeptem, ale Hermiona nie mogła otworzyć oczu._

_- Jeśli się nie obudzisz, nie zdołam ci pomóc i on cię zabiję…- w głosie Malfoy'a Hermiona wyczuła nutkę błagania i desperacji._

_- Obudź się do cholery…_

Wspomnienie się urwało, a Hermiona znowu siedziała na trybunach, tym razem głośno dysząc. Jak to możliwe, że dopiero teraz przypomniała sobie to zdarzenie? Przecież była prawie przytomna. A może to był tylko zwid? Lub sen… Malfoy wszakże nie może jej życzyć dobrze i próbować ją uratować, prawda? Ale tego nie była pewna.

Zastanawiałaby się dłużej, ale trójka przyjaciół machała do niej z boiska.

- Hermiono, już czas iść! Zaraz będzie cisza nocna!

- Już idę!- odkrzyknęła Gryfonka i zbiegła po schodkach na dół.

Doszła do wniosku, że to jej wyobraźnia płata jej figle, więc dłużej nie rozmyślała na temat Dracona, tylko wraz z przyjaciółmi udała się do zamku. Gdy już dotarli do wieży Gryffindoru, Hermiona zniknęła na schodach do dormitorium dziewcząt, by potem powrócić do Pokoju Wspólnego obładowana książkami. Usiadła na fotelu przy kominku i uśmiechnęła się uroczo do przyjaciół. Harry, wietrząc podstęp, szybko się ulotnił, a w ślad za nim poszła od razu Ginny. Zanim Ron się zorientował, już siedział obok Hermiony i z miną męczennika pokazywał jej, co przerobili z każdego przedmiotu po kolei i dał jej swoje notatki. Chciał już iść spać, ale przyjaciółka cały czas wypytywała go o kolejne informacje. W końcu Hermiona zlitowała się nad ziewającym Weasley'em i odesłała go do łóżka, a sama zaczęła pisać wypracowania na Eliksiry.

Następne dnia było wyjście do Hogsmead, więc wszyscy uczniowie udali się do magicznej wioski. Hermiona ucieszyła się niezwykle z kolejnego dnia spędzonego w gronie przyjaciół. Siedzieli pod Trzema Miotłami i właśnie pili kremowe piwo. Rozmawiali w najlepsze, kiedy Neville zapytał:

- A jak tam Harry twój szlaban u Snape'a? Kazał ci szorować kociołki?

- Tak, ale zadziwiająco spokojnie minął czas. Powiedział mi tylko, co mam robić i do końca nie odezwał się ani słowem. Trochę dziwne, ale co ja będę narzekać.- powiedział Potter uśmiechając się szeroko.

- Mówiłam wam, że on nie jest taki zły.- dołączyła się do rozmowy Hermiona.- Słuchajcie… Mówiąc o Snape'ie to ja już będę lecieć. Chcę wpaść jeszcze do biblioteki i napisać pracę na Eliksiry, a Nietoperz powiedział, że jak oddam ją dzisiaj, to sprawdzi ją z resztą wypracowań i odda razem z wszystkimi w poniedziałek.

- Odprowadzić cię Hermiono?- zapytał Ron z niepokojem. Nie chciał zostawiać przyjaciółki samej, zwłaszcza po tym, co ostatnio się stało, jak sama chodziła po Hogwarcie.

- Pójdę z Hermioną.- odparła radośnie Luna.- Muszę wysłać list do taty. Chce znać moje zdanie o najnowszy wydaniu Żonglera i wywiadzie z wilkołakiem z Bedford. Myślę, że poradzimy sobie razem.- uśmiechnęła się uspokajająco do pozostałych i razem z Gryfonką wymaszerowała na zewnątrz.

- Hermiono…

- Tak, Luna?

- Czemu oni się tak o ciebie martwią? Coś nie tak?

- Nie, nic się nie dzieje Luna.- Hermiona nie chciała uświadamiać kolejnej osoby o niebezpieczeństwach Hogwartu.- Po prostu traktują mnie jak jajko, martwią się i tyle.- Gryfonka uśmiechnęła się do Krukonki, a ta zaczęła od razu jej opowiadać o wywiadzie w Żonglerze, jakby poprzednie pytanie nie miało miejsca.

Gdy dziewczyny dotarły do zamku, tam się rozdzieliły i każda poszła w inną stronę. Hermiona na szczęście wcześniej zaopatrzyła się w pergamin i pióro, gdyż wiedziała, że później uda się do biblioteki i teraz nie musiała zahaczać o wieżę Gryfonów. Szła swobodnie, jeszcze raz spoglądają na obrazy dookoła i przypominając sobie, która z postaci jest którą i jakie to ma znaczenie historyczne. Zawsze tak robiła, gdy sama szwendała się po zamku, gdyż wiedziała, że w ten sposób łatwiej jej zapamiętać wydarzenia z Historii Magii. I w ten oto sposób nie zauważyła postaci idącej z naprzeciwka. Dopiero w ostatniej chwili zwróciła oczy na osobę, którą mija i automatycznie zbladła. Zatrzymała się i obejrzała na zmierzającą do wyjścia osobę. Mama zawsze jej powtarzała, jak była mała, że jest małym motylkiem, który kiedyś rozłoży skrzydła i odleci oraz, że nie powinna bać się zmierzyć ze swoimi demonami. Kiedyś tego nie rozumiała, ale teraz pojęła metaforę. Musi wydorośleć i stanąć naprzeciw problemom, próbując je rozwiązać. Więc zebrała się w sobie i krzyknęła:

- Malfoy!

Ślizgon odwrócił się z grymasem wymalowanym na twarzy i podszedł do dziewczyny.

- Czego chcesz szlamo?- wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Hermiona doszła do wniosku, że Draco jej nie wysłucha, jeśli nie wyłoży kawę na ławę, więc odpowiedziała:

- Chcę porozmawiać. Pamiętam, co do mnie mówiłeś, gdy byłam nieprzytomna i oczekuję wyjaśnień.- skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i dostrzegła cień strachu na twarzy Malfoy'a, ale zniknął on tak szybko, jak się pojawił.

- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz Granger. Coś ci się przyśniło.- powiedział chłopak i odwrócił się na pięcie.

- Jeśli się nie obudzisz, nie zdołam ci pomóc i on cię zabije.- powiedziała hardo Gryfonka, cytując słowa Ślizgona.

Ten odwrócił się gwałtownie, szybko pomaszerował do Hermiony i chwycił ją za rękę, ciągnąc w przeciwnym kierunku, do którego przed chwilą zmierzał.

- Co…- zaczęła Hermiona, wyrywając się z uścisku Malfoy'a, ale on jej przerwał.

- Przestań się wyrywać. Musimy znaleźć bezpieczne miejsce. Wszystko ci powiem…


	8. Chapter 8

**Rozdział 8**

- Severusie, wszystko w porządku?- Minerwa niepokoiła się o Snape'a, gdyż ten był markotny od kilku dni.

- A co ma być nie w porządku, pomijając tą bandę kretynów?- odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie zgryźliwie Snape.

McGonnagall jednak uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, bo ostatnio na zadawane mu pytania tylko coś burczał pod nosem. Teraz wyglądało to na poprawę jego nastroju. Chciała go rozweselić, więc zaczęła go zaczepiać.

- Kochany Severusie… Jest sobota. Nie masz dzisiaj lekcji, a kontakt z moimi wspaniałymi Gryfonami masz ograniczony do minimum. Może wpadniesz do mnie po śniadaniu na herbatę i porozmawiamy?

- Mowy nie ma. Myślisz, że nie mam nic lepszego do roboty?- odpowiedział jadowicie w jej kierunku, a ta uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej.

Jeśli Severus tak to ujął, to na pewno do niej wpadnie na miłą pogawędkę. Tylko teraz nie chce narażać swojej reputacji zimnego drania na oczach całej nauczycielskiej kadry. Jeszcze, broń Merlinie, by go zaprosił ktoś inny, jeśli zobaczyliby, że jest miły. A tego Severus by na pewno nie zniósł.

Mistrz Eliksirów wiedział, że Minerwa zrozumiała jego aluzję, więc po śniadaniu udał się do jej kwater. Zapukał i, gdy usłyszał pozwolenie, wszedł do środka. Skrzywił się niestety od progu, gdyż myślał, że opiekunka Gryfonów będzie sama. Na jego nieszczęście był tam także Lupin, który uśmiechał się w jego stronę łagodnie.

- Co. On. Tutaj. Robi.- wysyczał Severus, zamykając drzwi.

- Remus powiedział, że dotrzyma mi towarzystwa, jeśli ty nie masz zamiaru.- powiedziała z powagą Minerwa, ale w jej oczach zatańczyły rozbawione ogniki.

- Przecież dałem ci jasno do zrozumienia, że przyjdę!

- Och, daj spokój… Przecież nie stało się nic złego. Remus z rozkoszą dotrzyma towarzystwa nam obojgu. A poza tym, Severusie, nie uważasz, że przyszedł czas, aby zawrzeć rozejm?

- Właśnie, Severusie, nie uważasz?- zapytał Lupin z przekorą.

- A weźcie się wszyscy udławcie!- powiedział naburmuszony Mistrz Eliksirów i opadł na fotel obok Remusa.

Minerwa się uśmiechnęła, gdyż wiedziała, że Snape dał za wygraną i pogodzi się z Lupinem. Nie warto było marnować życia na błędy z czasów dzieciństwa.

Przez chwilę trwali w ciszy, a kiedy McGonnagall postawiła dwie filiżanki herbaty na stoliku pomiędzy kolegami, oboje sięgnęli po napój. Usiadła obok Remusa na kanapie i zapytała wprost.

- Jak tam ci idzie nauczanie Remusie?

- W porządku. Jest o wiele lepiej niż ostatnim razem. Teraz większość uczniów się mnie boi, ale próbuję to jakoś zwyciężyć.- Snape prychnął znad filiżanki, ale wilkołak puścił to mimo uszu.- Staram się im wyjaśniać, że nic im nie grozi, gdyż nasz wspaniały- tu spojrzał z uśmiechem na Mistrza Eliksirów- profesor od mikstur robi mi wywar i jestem całkowicie nieszkodliwy.

- Jakby to coś dawało…- odburknął Snape.

- Może podzielisz się z nami swoją opinią?- zapytała McGonnagall, patrząc na opiekuna Ślizgonów.

Severus odłożył filiżankę, spojrzał na Lupina poważnym wzrokiem i oznajmił:

- To, że im powiesz, że jesteś nieszkodliwy nic nie da, jeśli już się ciebie boją. Wyobraź sobie, że kiedyś pierwszoroczny na mojej lekcji tak się mnie bał, że wpadł w histerię, której nie mógł opanować do końca lekcji. Po zajęciach kazałem mu zostać i wytłumaczyłem, że nic mu się nie stanie, że jestem jego nauczycielem i nic mu nie zrobię. Myślisz, że to coś pomogło?- zawiesił na chwilę głos i spojrzał na Remusa, ale prawie od razu dodał:

- Na następnych zajęciach, jak znowu na niego nakrzyczałem, było identycznie i po prostu na lekcjach przestałem na niego zwracać uwagę, tak, że chłopiec dawał radę w miarę być spokojny.

Znowu wziął do rąk filiżankę i upił łyk, a Minerwa wytłumaczyła Remusowi, o co chodziło jego koledze.

- To, że się ciebie boją, nie jest złe Remusie, póki możesz nad tym zapanować. Dzięki temu zyskasz szacunek uczniów do siebie, a jeśli będziesz się zachowywał tak, jak zwykle, pokochają cię za to kim jesteś, a nie za to, że jesteś wilkołakiem.

- To ma sens…- powiedział z namysłem Lupin, a Severus teatralnie zwrócił oczy ku górze.

- A co tam u ciebie nasz kochany Mistrzu Eliksirów?

- Gryfoni…- mruknął Severus, ale odpowiedział.- W spokoju…

- Jakiś ostatnio chodzisz rozkojarzony. Coś się stało?- spytał wilkołak.

- To przez pannę Granger?- zapytała McGonnagall, ale od razu odwróciła wzrok, gdyż Snape popatrzył na nią z wyrzutem.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza i co jakiś czas słychać było tylko odstawianie filiżanek na stolik. W końcu Minerwa nie wytrzymała i wypaliła:

- Na Merlina! Severusie, przecież widzę, że coś cię dręczy! Wyduś to z siebie!

- Nie ma takiej potrzeby.- powiedział Snape i wstał ku ogólnemu zdumieniu pozostałych.- Dziękuję za zaproszenia, ale już pójdę. Minerwo. Lupin.- skinął głową w kierunku nauczycieli i wyszedł z mieszkania profesor Transmutacji.

- Naprawdę nie wiem, co go ugryzło.- powiedziała McGonnagall kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową.- Zawsze był skryty, ale nie aż tak. Coś ewidentnie go męczy.

- Może powinniśmy zostawić go w spokoju? Jak będzie chciał, to sam powie.

- O nie, mój drogi. Właśnie w tym sęk, że Severus nie powie nigdy, że coś go dręczy. Będzie sam się z tym męczył, aż nie rozwiąże problemu.

Lupin tylko skinął głową na znak, że rozumie.

Malfoy zaciągnął Hermionę przed Pokój Życzeń. Przeszedł kilka razy pod ścianą, a gdy ukazały się drzwi, otworzył je i zachęcił Granger do środka. Hermiona przez chwilę się wahała, ale weszła do pokoju. Jej oczom ukazał się salon. Typowo ślizgoński salon. Ciemne podłogi, jasnozielone ściany i dwa ciemnozielone fotele oraz stolik z wygrawerowanymi wężami, na którym stały filiżanki z gorącym płynem. Draco usiadł na jednym z foteli i ruchem ręki zachęcił Gryfonkę, aby zrobiła to samo.

- Możesz mi w końcu wytłumaczyć, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi?

- Mogę, tylko mam nadzieję, że twój niewyparzony jęzor nie rozprzestrzeni tego dalej. Nikt nie może się o tym dowiedzieć.

- Domyślam się, że jest to poważna sprawa, więc nikomu nic nie powiem.

- Jeśli jednak tak uczynisz, będę musiał zabić i ciebie i adresata twoich słów.

Gryfonka dostrzegła powagę, z jaką mówił Malfoy, więc wiedziała, że mówił serio. Dlatego kiwnęła głową na znak, że rozumie i czekała, aż Ślizgon zacznie wyjaśniać.

- Jak wiesz, wielu uczniów Slytherinu zostało przyjętych na nowych Śmierciożerców, w tym ja sam. Jednak mimo tego, co sądzą o mnie i mojej rodzinie inni, nie chcemy być na usługach Czarnego Pana. Mój ojciec został wybrany jako jeden z pierwszych w jego wieku, by dołączyć do grona jego popleczników poprzez naszą czystość krwi. Wtedy niestety były to inne czasy i nikt nie wiedział, tak jak teraz, że Czarny Pan chce wybić wszystkich mugoli i czarodziejów pochodzenia mugolskiego. Mój ojciec dał się mu omamić, jak wielu przed nim, lecz, gdy przyjął Mroczny Znak, nie było już odwrotu. Fakt, robi teraz to, co każe mu Voldemort. Zabija i krzywdzi inne osoby, mimo że nie chce. Chociaż jest podobny do innych Śmierciożerców, wyróżnia go jedno, a mianowicie poczucie winy. Gdyby nie moja matka, już dawno by popełnił samobójstwo albo postradał zmysły. Jednak ona jest mądrą i sprytną kobietą. Pociesza go i tłumaczy, a także próbuje manipulować Voldemortem tak, aby mój ojciec jeździł na takie misje jak najrzadziej. Mówi mu, że jest on jego najwierniejszym sługą oraz, że mój ojciec powinien mu służyć głównie radą, a nie czynami. Czasem się to udaje, a czasem niestety nie. Co do mojego przystąpienia do sługusów Voldemorta, to nie miałem wyboru. Jestem przecież synem jego najwierniejszego. Robię to samo, co mój ojciec.- tutaj zatrzymał się, a wzrok utkwił w podłodze.- Nie jestem z tego dumny i naprawdę wolałbym być po waszej stronie. Nie mogę jednak tego zrobić, bo to by oznaczało śmierć moich bliskich. Muszę dlatego wykonywać polecenia Czarnego Pana i robić wszystko, by nie wykrył mojej niewierności. W tamtą noc, kiedy wychodziliśmy na spotkanie, słyszałem od początku, jak szłaś za nami od biblioteki, ale udawałem, że nic nie wiem. Kiedy jednak, _kichnęłaś-_ to słowo wypowiedział z kompletnym niedowierzeniem i popatrzył ze złością na Hermionę.- nie mogłem już udawać, że nie słyszę. Musiałem się zachowywać jak zwykły Śmierciożerca, gdyż była ze mną ta dwójka pajaców…- wziął głęboki wdech i kontynuował.- Kiedy wyciągnęliśmy cię przed bramy Hogwartu, oni aportowali się, żeby powiadomić kogoś starszego, a ja miałem cię pilnować. Gdybyś wtedy otworzyła oczy, pozwoliłbym ci uciec i całą winę wziął na siebie. Jednak nie obudziłaś się i musieliśmy zabrać cię do niego.- Malfoy skończył, a gdy nie odezwał się ponownie Hermiona zdecydowała się coś powiedzieć.

- Czyli to nie był sen? Naprawdę chciałeś mi pomóc...

- Nie powinnaś wierzyć mi na słowo.- odparł Ślizgon z nutką złości.- Mogę przecież kłamać.

- Wierzę ci.

- Jesteś naiwna.

- Może, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że musimy coś z tym zrobić.

- Nie, Granger. Nie _musimy _niczego z tym robić. Ty masz trzymać gębę na kłódkę, a mi pozwól działać sam.

- Ale przecież mogłeś powiedzieć o tym Dumbledore'owi albo Snape'owi. Oni coś by wymyślili...- Hermiona nie mogła uwierzyć, że Malfoy tak łatwo poddał się losowi.

- Dumbledore nie mógłby nic zrobić, żeby ochronić moją rodzinę, a Snape przecież sam jest Śmierciożercą, czyś ty zgłupiała kompletnie?

- To ty nic nie wiesz?

- Co nie wiem?- Hermiona zbiła go z tropu i nie wiedział, o co jej chodzi.

- Przecież Snape jest po naszej stronie!

- Ale ty jesteś głupia. Przecież on jest szpiegiem Voldemorta. Tylko udaje, że jest w Zakonie Feniksa, a tak naprawdę to tylko wyciąga z Dumbledore'a wiadomości i przekazuje wszystko Czarnemu Panu. Jak przyszedł po ciebie do Malfoy Manor, chciał żeby Voldemort cię zabił.

- Nie prawda!- Hermiona nie mogła w to uwierzyć, przecież Dumbledore nie popełniłby takiego błędu. A poza tym Snape opiekował się potem Hermioną.

- Jak mi nie wierzysz, to mogę ci to pokazać. Specjalnie umieściłem w tym pokoju myślodsiewnie.

- Dobrze, też ci coś pokażę.

- Nie wiem już sam, co mam myśleć.- powiedział z rezygnacją Ślizgon.

Od jakichś dwóch godzin oglądali na zmianę swoje wspomnienia, lecz nie przynosiło to żadnego skutku.

- Według wszystkich twoich wspomnień Snape jest po waszej stronie.

- A według twoich po stronie Voldemorta.- Hermiona także była kompletnie zakręcona.

- Jedynym sposobem na dowiedzenie się, po której jest stronie to zapytać go wprost.

- Chyba sobie żartujesz? Oczywiście, że przy tobie odpowie, że po stronie Voldemorta, a przy mnie, że po stronie Dumbledore'a.

- To może zapytamy go wspólnie?

Hermiona zastanawiała się po chwili, po czym odpowiedziała szybko.

- Powie, że po stronie Voldemorta.

- Skąd ta pewność?

- Voldemort prędzej uwierzy w niewierność, niż Dumbledore. A poza tym, co nasze słowa znaczą dla Zakonu? Nic. A twoje dla Voldemorta coś znaczą, więc logicznie wybierze tą opcję.

- Wspaniale, tylko jeśli się nie dowiemy, to możemy być odpowiedzialni za cały końcowy wynik tej wojny. Jeśli istotnie Snape jest po naszej stronie- Hermiona uśmiechnęła się na to słowo, gdyż Draco pierwszy raz opowiedział się na głos, że jest razem z nimi.- to wszystko okej, ale co jak nie? Czy nie powinniśmy poinformować Dumbledore'a. Ale jak sama mówisz, on nam nie uwierzy, Snape jest za dobrym aktorem.

- Jest tylko jeden sposób… Musisz mu powiedzieć prawdę o tym, po której jesteś stronie.

- Jasne i dać mojej rodzinie się zabić. Oszalałaś.

- Wobec tego daj mu jakiś znak niepewności i zobacz jak zareaguje. Jeśli pokażesz mu, że się wahasz, będzie próbował przeciągnąć cię na stronę, po której naprawdę jest.

Malfoy zastanawiał się trochę i przemyślał wszystko dokładnie. To mogło się udać. Kiwnął głową na znak, że się zgadza.

- Spotkajmy się tutaj za tydzień, a ja ci powiem, jaki jest wynik końcowy. Coś wymyślę. Nie spodziewaj się jednak, że pomimo tego małego sojuszu, polubię cię. Nadal myślę, że jesteś wymądrzającą się mugolaczką.

- A ja nadal myślę, że jesteś egoistycznym bufonem.

Hermiona po rozmowie z Malfoy'em tak, jak zamierzała, poszła do biblioteki napisać wypracowanie na Eliksiry. Udało jej się to i teraz z mocno bijącym sercem szła w kierunku gabinetu Mistrza Eliksirów. Młody Ślizgon otworzył jej oczy na pewne sprawy i nie wiedziała już, co ma myśleć. Bała się konfrontacji ze Snape'em po tym, co zobaczyła we wspomnieniach. Stanęła przed drzwiami i zapukała, a gdy usłyszała odpowiedź proszącą do środka, weszła.

Siedział jak zwykle przy swoim biurku i sprawdzał wypracowania. Gdy Hermiona przestąpiła próg i zamknęła za sobą drzwi, podniósł na nią wzrok.

Wcześniejsze wydarzenia nauczyły Gryfonkę, aby baczniej się przyglądać profesorowi i teraz ku swojemu ogólnemu zdumieniu zauważyła, że, mimo iż jego usta wykrzywiły się w grymasie, oczy pozostawały spokojne. Wcześniej w życiu, by tego nie dostrzegła, a teraz wiedziała, że oto właśnie najlepszy aktor na świecie odgrywa przed nią swoją rolę.

- Panna Granger. Tak myślałem, że nie możesz się doczekać, aby oddać swoje wypociny.- powiedział sarkastycznie, lecz Hermiona nie przejęła się tym. Wiedziała, że robi to specjalnie.- Połóż na biurku i wynoś się.

Powiedział ze złością, ale spokój bijący z jego oczu powiedział Hermionie, że nie jest zły. Postanowiła zaryzykować i spróbować odkryć jego prawdziwą naturę.

- Profesorze, chciałabym podziękować za ten eliksir na ból głowy. Był bardzo przydatny.

Znowu skierował oczy na pergamin i prawie niezauważalnie kiwnął głową. Hermiona sądziła, że tym samym zagai go do rozmowy, ale nagle zapanowała niezręczna cisza.

- Coś jeszcze, panno Granger?- zapytał po chwili, ale nie spojrzał na nią.

- Nie, nic. Do widzenia.- powiedziała Hermiona i wyszła z gabinetu.

_Tę walkę wygrałeś, ale złamię cię jeszcze._

Dni mijały i wszystko wyglądało normalnie. Na lekcjach Hermiona się udzielała, chłopcy znów gadali tylko o Quiditchu, co znowu zaczynało ją wkurzać, a Malfoy dalej dogryzał jej w każdym możliwym momencie. Jednak kilka rzeczy uległo zmianie. Przy spotykaniu Ślizgona sam na sam kiwał jej na powitanie głową, a na lekcjach Eliksirów Hermiona obserwowała Snape'a.

Dziwiło ją, jak rzadko jego oczy odwzorowują jego mimikę. Kiedy rzucał kąśliwe uwagi w kierunku Harry'ego i Rona, mogła zauważyć, że robi to całym sobą. Jednakże w stosunku do innych i do niej samej, zawsze pozostawał ten spokój w oczach. Za to jeśli się denerwował, to tylko czasami w jego spojrzeniu szalał ogień gniewu. Gryfonka czuła się jak spetryfikowana. Kompletnie straciła jakiekolwiek pojęcie o osobie, która stała naprzeciwko niej w sali i właśnie komentowała jej buzujący eliksir. Kompletnie nie słuchała tego, co do niej mówił, gdyż wpatrywała się w jego czarne oczy, które były w tym momencie smutne. Widocznie widać było na jej twarzy, że kompletnie odpłynęła, bo Snape się zapytał:

- Czy ty mnie chociaż łaskawie słuchasz, Granger?

Hermiony oczy zrobiły się jeszcze większe, gdy, mimo że Mistrz Eliksirów powiedział to ze złością i zniecierpliwieniem, dwa czarne punkty mówiły coś zupełnie innego- zmartwienie. Brązowowłosa skinęła głową, nie mogąc wydusić z siebie słowa i spuściła wzrok.

- Zostaniesz po lekcji.- powiedział Snape tak cicho, że tylko Hermiona to usłyszała i odwrócił się do kociołka Rona.

Martwił się o nią, chociaż dał do zrozumienia innym, że tak nie jest. Zastanawiał się pewnie, czy ta zmiana w jej zachowaniu nie jest przypadkiem nawrotem jej choroby. Fakt, była trochę bardziej zamyślona, gdy pojawiał się w jej pobliżu i na pewno zauważył, że go obserwuje, mimo że nie dał tego po sobie poznać. No i oczywiście opuściła się strasznie na jego zajęciach. Przez swoje zamyślenie kilka razy w tym tygodniu doprowadziła do wybuchu kociołka, co nigdy jej się nie zdarzało.

Została, jak prosił i czekała, lecz on milczał i tylko jej się przypatrywał. Postanowiła powiedzieć coś pierwsza.

- Wszystko w porządku.- odparła ze spokojem, a jego brwi wywindowały do góry w niemym pytaniu.- Zastanawia się pan pewnie, czy nie dolega mi to, co ostatnio, bo inaczej się zachowuję. Mówię więc, że wszystko w porządku.

- To co się z panią dzieje? Opuściła się pani na moich zajęciach i czuję się, jakbym uczył Longbottoma, a nie Granger. Do tego patrzy się pani na mnie, jakbym był okazem jakiejś rzadko spotykanej rośliny.

Hermiona zaczerwieniła się pod wpływem tego ostatniego zdania i nie wiedziała, gdzie ma podziać oczy. Nie odzywała się jednak, bo nie potrafiła tego wytłumaczyć w prosty sposób.

- Granger, litości. Albo gadaj, albo idź sobie.

Hermiona wstała, ale drzwi do klasy się zatrzasnęły. Spojrzała na Snape'a.

- Gadaj…- syknął w jej stronę i widziała, że zaczyna się denerwować i to tak na poważnie.

- No, bo… Chodzi o to, że…- zaczęła wyłamywać sobie palce ze zdenerwowania, a jej umysł pracował na pełnych obrotach, próbując wymyśleć jakąś wymówkę.- Potrzebuję korepetycji z Eliksirów.- wypaliła na jednym tchu, a w myślach dawała sobie w twarz za taką bzdurę.

Snape jednak, mimo iż trochę zaskoczony, potarł nasadę nosa i po chwili powiedział:

- Przychodź do mnie codziennie po lekcjach.- powiedział po czym machnięciem różdżki otworzył na oścież drzwi.

Hermiona nie wahała się ani chwili dłużej, tylko wybiegła z klasy eliksirów. Kiedy była już poza lochami, oparła się o ścianę i zaczęła myśleć. W sumie to jej umysł w tak nieoczekiwanych momentach dawał radę coś wykombinować. Snape sądzi, że opuściła się w lekcjach, bo nie daje sobie rady, a zerka na niego, bo boi się jego reakcji. Dzięki dodatkowym lekcjom w dodatku będzie miała czas na obserwowanie go poza tłumem uczniów. Przybiła sobie w duchu piątkę i udała się na następną lekcję.


	9. Chapter 9

**Rozdział 9**

- Korepetycje z Eliksirów? Chyba się przesłyszałam…- Minerwa siedziała na obiedzie jak zwykle koło Snape'a.- Jak to możliwe, że panna Granger potrzebuje jakichkolwiek korepetycji?

Mistrz Eliksirów uśmiechnął się tylko złośliwie. Na to pytanie właśnie czekał.

- W końcu twoja kochana chluba Gryffindoru doszła do takiego momentu w jakimś przedmiocie, że nie daje rady sobie sama. Jakaż szkoda, że nie jest taka mądra, za jaką ją uważałaś Minerwo.

- Nie wierzę… Jak to się stało?

Przez resztę posiłku McGonnagall biadoliła cały czas, a Snape jej dokuczał. W końcu wybuchła między nimi kłótnia, co nie zaskoczyło pozostałych nauczycieli, a ucieszyło dwójkę przyjaciół, bo mogli wyładować swoje napięcie.

Idąc w kierunku lochów, Snape był w wyśmienitym humorze. Był piątek, czyli jutro weekend, rozmawiał z Draco i wszystko sobie wyjaśnili, a w dodatku kłótnia z Minerwą dała mu trochę rozrywki.

Kiedy Granger przyszła do klasy, zajęła swoje zwyczajowe miejsce i czekała. Severus przez chwilę zastanawiał się, jaki dziewczyna ma zrobić eliksir. Wodził palcem po jej ocenach i zobaczył, że pierwsza mikstura, która jej nie wyszła w poniedziałek to Eliksir Pieprzowy. Zdziwił się wtedy bardzo, gdyż nie jest on trudny. Nawet Weasley wykonał go dość poprawnie. Podszedł do Gryfonki z podręcznikiem i położył go przed nią.

- Zrobisz Eliksir Pieprzowy.

Dziewczyna zabrała się do pracy, lecz zauważyła, że profesor nie odchodzi.

_No tak, w końcu to są korepetycje, więc będzie mi patrzył na ręce i mówił, co robię źle._

Robiła wszystko dokładnie i ani razu nie podniosła oczu na nauczyciela. Wiedziała, że tam stoi i czekała, aż wypomni jej jakiś błąd, lecz on uparcie milczał. W końcu skończyła i uniosła głowę.

- Co w takim razie sprawiło ci wtedy trudność, że nie zrobiłaś tego poprawnie?- zapytał z obojętnością.

- Nie wiem, może byłam trochę rozkojarzona. To zupełnie inaczej, niż jak pan tu stoi i patrzy na każdy mój ruch. Teraz bardziej uważałam na to, co robię.

- Zajmę się w takim razie sobą, a w razie wątpliwości pytaj. Eliksir Muzyczny strona piętnasta.

Wrócił do swojego biurka, lecz za chwilę ponownie stanął przed Hermioną, wziął krzesło z ławki obok i usiadł naprzeciwko niej. Wyciągnął Proroka Codziennego i zagłębił się w lekturze. Hermiona myślała, że usiądzie na swoim miejscu, więc zdziwiło ją to. Snape natomiast kątem oka widząc, że dziewczyna nic nie robi, wyjaśnił:

- Będę tylko zerkać, czy wszystko robisz poprawnie, więc nie będziesz się peszyć.- powiedział, nie odwracając oczu od gazety.- Rób swoje.

Hermiona zabrała się do pracy, lecz kiedy tylko mogła zerkała na nauczyciela. Kiedy czytał wyglądał nad wyraz spokojnie, co odejmowało mu lat i dodawało urody. Jego oczy były oazą spokoju, a cała jego postawa była wręcz odprężona. Nagle spojrzał na nią, a ona spanikowała i przecięła sobie skórę palca nożem.

- Jakbyś mnie tak nie podziwiała, to nic by się nie stało.- powiedział spokojnie, gdy Hermiona zasklepiała ranę za pomocą zaklęcia.

- Wcale pana nie podziwiałam.- powiedziała wracając do pracy, ale tak się zaczerwieniła, że nikt by jej w tym momencie nie uwierzył.

- Akurat.- odparł i wrócił do lektury.

Gryfonka wzięła dwa głębokie wdechy i uspokoiła swoją rządze krwi. Kiedy jednak zaczęła mieszać eliksir, znowu jej oczy skierowały się ku postaci profesora. Nie śmiała spojrzeć mu znowu w twarz, więc skupiła się na jego dłoniach. Miał długie, smukłe i blade palce. Jego paznokcie były zadbane, mimo że codziennie pewnie robił jakieś mikstury i dotykał często brudnych składników. Spojrzała potem na jego ubranie. Kiedy mieszkała z nim widziała, jak wspaniałą ma figurę, lecz przez te czarne szaty nic nie było widać. Gdyby nie jego włosy i nos, byłby bardzo przystojny. Hermiona dała się porwać dalszym rozmyślaniom i nie zauważyła, że z jej kociołka zaczyna kipieć eliksir. Kiedy mikstura wylała się na biurko i zalała wszystkie jej rzeczy, zaklęła, czym zwróciła uwagę nauczyciela.

- Minus pięć punktów za słownictwo Granger.- powiedział nauczyciel i machnięciem różdżki zmniejszył ogień pod kociołkiem

Eliksir już nie wrzał, ale wszystko było zalane, a Hermiona syknęła z bólu, kiedy przez przypadek dotknęła poparzonej ręki. Snape okrążył biurko i stanął przed Gryfonką.

- Daj mi to zobaczyć.- wyciągnął rękę, ale Hermiona się cofnęła i ukryła swoją za plecami.

- Nic mi nie jest, profesorze.- odparła uspokajająco, lecz głos jej drżał, a w końcikach oczu powoli zbierały się łzy.

- Granger…- powiedział Mistrz Eliksirów i wziął ją za rękę.

Oparzenie nie wyglądało źle, ale musiało strasznie piec. Chwycił ją delikatnie za dłoń i zaczął ochładzać miejsce różdżką. Podszedł potem do jakiejś szafki i wyciągnął balsam na poparzenia.

- Usiądź.- rozkazał i Gryfonka usłuchała.

Wziął na palce trochę balsamu i zaczął wcierać w oparzenie na dłoni Hermiony. Brązowowłosa poczuła przebiegające przez jej kręgosłup dreszcze. Dotyk jego smukłych dłoni był tak delikatny, że Hermiona aż się zarumieniła.

_Co ty wyprawiasz idiotko? Zachowuj się! To tylko Snape!_- myślała, lecz nie mogła powstrzymać uczucia motylków w brzuchu. Gdyby wcześniej nie zwróciła uwagi na jego dłonie i ogólnie całe ciało, pewnie by się tak nie zachowywała. Wmawiała sobie, że jest nastolatką i, że to jej hormony tak szaleją. Tak, hormony wywołane dotykiem obcego mężczyzny. Nie mogła jednak powstrzymać myśli o tym, że mimo iż tak niewinny jest ten gest, to jaki przyjemny.

W końcu Snape przestał wcierać w jej oparzenie balsam i odezwał się:

- Czyli jednak twoją główną wadą jest rozkojarzenie, a nie brak umiejętności. Nie potrzebujesz korepetycji. Skupiaj się bardziej na tym, co robisz, a nie myśl o niebieskich migdałach!- powiedział Snape ze złością.

Zabierała mu cenny czas, mimo że nie potrzebowała żadnych dodatkowych lekcji. Mógł się tego spodziewać tylko po gryfońskiej dumie.

Hermionie na to stwierdzenie natomiast krew jeszcze bardziej napłynęła do twarzy, ale już nie z zawstydzenia. Od razu zapomniała o wcześniejszych rozmyślaniach i zaczęła się denerwować.

- Wszyscy Gryfoni są tacy sami. Zamiast skupić się na tym, co trzeba, myślicie o wszystkim innym. Wyjdź i nie zawracaj mi więcej głowy.

Ona natomiast, ku zaskoczeniu profesora, stała w miejscu i nie miała zamiaru się ruszyć. Snape już coś chciał powiedzieć, ale go wyprzedziła:

- Zamiast czytać gazetę, mógł pan po prostu mi pomóc.

- Przecież sama pani chciała, żebym nie patrzył. Jak wtedy miałbym to zrobić?

- Na pewno nie warcząc na mnie.- syknęła przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Snape aż się zaśmiał w myślach. Już druga kłótnia z Gryfonką tego dnia. Świat nie mógł być łaskawszy.

- Trzeba było patrzeć na eliksir, a nie na mnie.- powiedział z drwiną w głosie i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

- Ja… Wcale nie… Jak pan może…- Hermiona sama nie wiedziała, jak ma na to odpowiedzieć.

Snape natomiast podszedł do niej wolno, pochylił się nad nią i spokojnym głosem powiedział:

- Czyżbym to ja panią tak dezorientował na zajęciach, panno Granger, że nie może się pani skupić?

Hermiona zobaczyła, jak jego kąciki ust lekko drgają w rozbawieniu i wściekła się jeszcze bardziej, ale nie mogła nic powiedzieć, gdyż twarz Snape'a była tak blisko niej, że z trudem oddychała. Opanowała się jednak i powiedziała ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem:

- Chciałby pan.

Spodziewała się burzy z piorunami, tsunami i wybuchu wulkanu, ale on tylko się odsunął i kiwnął głową.

- Marnujesz tylko mój czas.- powiedział poważnie.- Jeśli naprawdę chcesz się czegoś nauczyć, możesz przygotowywać ze mną eliksiry dla Zakonu.

Gryfonce zakręciło się w głowie. On zmieniał nastrój jak rękawiczki, ale jego propozycja lekko połechtała jej dumę. Wiedziała, że dla Zakonu przygotowuje się mikstury o wiele bardziej zaawansowane niż na lekcjach szóstoklasistów, więc mogłaby się dowiedzieć czegoś nowego. Ale czy wytrzyma współpracę z nim? W sumie nie jest jakoś zobowiązana. Zawsze będzie mogła po prostu zrezygnować. Czuła jednak w tym podstęp.

- Naprawdę?

- A czy ja kiedykolwiek żartuję? Tak, naprawdę. Dumbledore chyba ostatnio oszalał z tymi miksturami, a ty mimo ostatniego tygodnia nie jesteś… No po prostu niech pani uzna, że to może być tylko pani i tyle. Ale ostrzegam, że będzie musiała pani robić wszystko, co jej każę, zrozumiane?

- Tak, panie profesorze, i z wielką chęcią.

- Tylko pod warunkiem, że przestaniesz się zachwycać moją osobą.- dodał zgryźliwie.

- Pff…- prychnęła i wyminęła Snape'a.

Hermiona pierwszy raz widziała, jak Mistrz Eliksirów robi miksturę od początku do końca. Robił to szybko, energicznie i z pasją, podczas gdy ona robiła to ślamazarnie i powoli. Pracował właśnie nad jakimś ulepszonym Eliksirem Zapomnienia, a ona robiła Wielosok. Nie był to jednak ten sam przepis, który udało jej się wykonać w drugiej klasie tylko także jakaś ulepszona i przyspieszona przez Snape'a wersja.

- Robiła kiedyś pani ten eliksir?- zapytał nauczyciel, nie przerywając pracy.

- Nie…- Hermionę zalał zimny pot.

_Czyżby on wiedział? Ale w takim razie także się pewnie domyśla, skąd miałam składniki. Merlinie, ratuj!_

- Doprawdy? A w drugiej klasie nie przyszło pani do głowy, żeby ukraść mi składniki i zrobić go na własną rękę?

- Ja… To znaczy… Skąd pan wie?

- Od Pottera. Kiedy miałem z nim zajęcia Oklumecji w zeszłym roku, dowiedziałem się wielu ciekawych rzeczy.

- Profesorze, przepraszam, ja naprawdę nie chciałam zabrać tych składników…

- Nie o to jestem zły.- powiedział, ale pozostawał spokojny.- To było skrajnie niebezpieczne. Proszę mi obiecać, że więcej nie będzie pani nic warzyła na własną rękę.

- Obiecuję i przepraszam.

- Co ty robisz?- zapytał się, gdy spojrzał na jej mizerne próby pocięcia korzenia cyjanu.

- Coś nie tak?- odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie Hermiona.

- Oczywiście, że coś nie tak. Robisz to źle.

- Jak mam robić to dobrze, jak nikt mnie tego nie nauczył, a przepis widzę pierwszy raz na oczy?

- Właśnie tym się różni zwykły czarodziej od Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Czym?- wypaliła Gryfonka, zanim zdążyła ugryźć się w język.

- A Minerwa mówi, że jesteś mądra…- westchnął Snape, lecz odpowiedział.- Mistrz Eliksirów zrobi miksturę doskonale nawet, jak widzi przepis pierwszy raz.

- Może pan po prostu pokazać, jak mam to pokroić?

Snape wziął następny korzeń i zaczął go energicznie siekać.

- Musisz to robić szybko i sprawnie.- tłumaczył.- Jak będziesz wolno kroić, to wszystko się rozpadnie.

Hermiona wzięła nowy składnik i spróbowała, ale wyszło tak samo- źle. Snape pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą.

- Nie. Znowu źle.

- Nie umiem.- powiedziała z rezygnacją Hermiona.- Może pan to pokroi, a ja to wrzucę?

- Nie ma takiej opcji. Chciałaś się uczyć, to się ucz.- powiedział i wrócił do swojego kociołka.

Hermiona znowu spróbowała i znowu jej nie wyszło. Snape westchnął, odłożył składnik, który właśnie miał zamiar wrzucić do swojej mikstury i stanął za nią. Złapał ją za ręce i ułożył swoje dłonie na jej. Hermiona cała się spięła, gdyż nauczyciel prawie ją obejmował, a twarz miał tuż przy jej twarzy. Znowu poczuła dreszcze tego dnia.

- Odpręż się.- rozkazał szeptem, a ona posłuchała.

Poddała mu się całkowicie. Kilkoma szybkimi ruchami wspólnie z nim pokroiła idealnie korzeń cyjanu. Po chwili Snape znów stał przy swoim stanowisku z obojętną miną. Ona jednak wciąż czuła jego zapach. Tak samo pachniało w jego kwaterach. Drzewem sandałowym i eukaliptusem. Ocknęła się jednak w końcu z odrętwienia i ponowiła pracę. Zapanowała cisza i była ona więcej niż niezręczna. Przynajmniej dla Hermiony, bo Snape wydawał się spokojny.

Po chwili jednak Hermiona kolejny raz miała problem ze składnikiem, który w jej mniemaniu przypominał rozgwiazdę. Miała odkroić i zmiażdżyć ramię macierzyste, ale dla niej wszystkie wyglądały identycznie. Oglądała składnik z każdej strony, ale za cholerę nie miała pojęcia, jak to zrobić. Po jakimś czasie dopiero zauważyła profesora, który przyglądał jej się z rozbawieniem.

- Bardzo śmieszne, proszę pana. Naprawdę.- odparła z wyrzutem.- Mógłby mi pan pomóc, a nie się podśmiewuje.

- Nie mogę ci pomóc w żaden sposób, Granger.

- Dlaczego nie?

- Bo to nie jest składnik, tylko pamiątka z wakacji profesor McGonnagall.

Hermiona wybuchła śmiechem i nie mogła się powstrzymać.

_Czyli to jednak jest rozgwiazda!_

Sobota przyszła tak niespodziewanie, że Hermiona nie zauważyła, że nie musi iść na lekcje. Dopiero, gdy zaglądnęła do planu zajęć, zdała sobie sprawę, że dzisiaj ma wolne. Jednak szybko dostała olśnienia. Sobota. Minął tydzień. Malfoy. Dowie się, jak poszła mu rozmowa ze Snape'em i po której stronie stoi ten podwójny szpieg. Po śniadaniu z głośno bijącym sercem szła w kierunku Pokoju Życzeń. Jasne, że chciała się dowiedzieć, że jest po ich stronie i nie mogłaby uwierzyć, gdyby było inaczej. Zwłaszcza po tym, jak zachowywał się wczoraj. Ale i tak się bała, że to może okazać się kłamstwem. Co wtedy zrobią? Pójdą do Dumbledore'a? Nie miała pojęcia, co w takim wypadku będzie myśleć, a co dopiero działać. Przeszła kilka razy pod pustą ścianą, wyobrażając sobie salon Malfoy'a. Gdy ukazały się drzwi, weszła do środka. Czekał na nią. Nie powitał jej, tylko obojętnie wpatrywał się w przestrzeń. Próbowała coś wyczytać z jego twarzy, ale nie znała Malfoy'a na tyle dobrze, by się domyślać, co czuje. Usiadła obok niego, a on zaczął.

- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć…

Mimo że jego twarz nic nie wyrażała, Hermiona już po jego głosie znała odpowiedź na dręczące ją pytanie.

- Nie.- powiedziała ostro.- To nie może być prawda.

- A jednak.- dopiero teraz chłopak popatrzył jej w oczy i zobaczyła w nich smutek.

Zalała ją fala niedowierzania, potem zaprzeczenia i na końcu dopiero niewyobrażalnego smutku.

- Opowiedz mi o wszystkim.- zdołała wydusić.

Malfoy opowiedział jej o tym, jak rozmawiał ze Snape'em. Tłumaczył mu swoje wątpliwości, a nawet wysnuł aluzję, czy aby nie opuścić grona Śmierciożerców. Ślizgon opisał, że Snape przez cały czas słuchania go nie wyraził ani jednej emocji. Był całkowicie spokojny i obojętny. Dopiero jak Draco skończył, powiedział mu, że takie wątpliwości są niedopuszczalne. Wytłumaczył, że Malfoy senior długo pracował na swoją pozycję w gronie Czarnego Pana i że jego syn nie powinien mu tego teraz zniszczyć. Upewnił go w tym, że to co robią jest jedyną słuszną drogą i kazał mu więcej o tym nie myśleć, potem go wyprosił.

Hermionie łzy stanęły w oczach. Czyli to wszystko dotychczas było grą? Jak on mógł tak ich oszukiwać? Był zły. Podły. Okrutny. Pożegnała się pospiesznie z Draco i wybiegła z pomieszczenia. Biegła przez całą drogę do dormitorium. Potem wspięła się po schodach i padła na łóżko. Łzy płynęły jej strumieniami po policzkach.


	10. Chapter 10

**Rozdział 10**

Była wściekła. Jak ten przerośnięty nietoperz mógł zrobić im takie coś? Przez te wszystkie lata oszukiwał ich wszystkich. Niby robił dla nich tyle pożytecznych rzeczy, a tak naprawdę biegał do Voldemorta jak posłuszny piesek i o wszystkim mu donosił. Wiedziała teraz, że nie można mu ufać. A ona jak głupia już zaczynała go lubić… Była naiwna.

Kiedy Ginny przyszła zapytać się, czemu Hermiony nie było na obiedzie, zbyła ją dolegliwościami natury kobiecej. Przyjaciółka zrozumiała i zostawiła Gryfonkę samą. Po kilku godzinach jednak wróciła i zastała ją czytającą jakąś mugolską książkę. Usiadła obok i zapytała, jak się czuje.

- W porządku.- odparła.- Chyba już trochę lepiej.

Przykro jej było, że musi okłamywać przyjaciół, ale nie widziała sposobu, aby im o tym powiedzieć. Harry i Ron zaczęliby krzyczeć, że oni od początku to wiedzieli, czym by jej i jej zbolałej duszy nie pomogli, a Ginny chyba by się zdziwiła. Tylko jak miałaby im to powiedzieć bez wplątywania Draco w całą historię. A obiecała mu, że nikomu nie powie o nim i jego rodzinie.

- Idziemy na kolację?- zapytała Hermiona, chcąc zmienić temat rozmowy.

- Jasne.- odparła ruda i uśmiechnęła się do koleżanki.

Wchodząc do Wielkiej Sali, Hermiona rzuciła okiem na stół nauczycielski. Siedział obok McGonnagall i w najlepsze rozmawiał z Lupinem. Kiedy ich oczy na ułamek sekundy się spotkały, szybko odwróciła wzrok i już więcej podczas posiłku nie patrzyła w tamtym kierunku. Usiadła koło Rona i zaczęła przysłuchiwać się jego rozmowie z Harry'm. Dzisiaj odwiedzili Hagrida, a ten znów pokazał im jakieś nowe nabytki. Niebezpieczną sałatę, jak Ron to opisywał. Hermiona jednym uchem słuchała i potakiwała, ale myślami była zupełnie w innym miejscu. Jej wzrok spoczął na stole Ślizgonów. Wyszukała Malfoy'a pomiędzy innymi uczniami i zobaczyła, że jego mina idealnie odzwierciedla to, co ona teraz czuje. Miał nieobecny, ale także smutny wyraz twarzy i dłubał widelcem w talerzu. Kiedy ktoś się go o coś pytał, zbywał tę osobę kilkoma słowami. No tak, dla niego musiał to być nie lada cios. W końcu Snape był jego ojcem chrzestnym, więc Draco czuł się jeszcze gorzej niż Hermiona. Chciała mu wysłać pocieszający uśmiech, ale Malfoy uparcie wpatrywał się w swoje jedzenie. Po chwili jednak wstał i wyszedł, a Hermiona westchnęła. Nie może sobie nawet wyobrazić, jak on się teraz czuje. Jedyna możliwość, aby stanąć po stronie dobra rozsypała się w chwili, gdy pierwsze słowa opuściły usta Snape'a.

- Panno Granger.- Hermiona odwróciła się i zobaczyła za sobą ów osobę, która popsuła jej nastrój chyba do końca życia.- Mogę panią prosić na słówko?

Gryfonka zobaczyła zdziwienie na twarzach przyjaciół, lecz pomaszerowała do wyjścia za łopoczącymi szatami profesora. Kiedy byli już na zewnątrz, ten się odezwał.

- Myślałem, że dzisiaj również się pani zjawi, aby pomóc mi przy eliksirach dla Zakonu. Jakież było więc moje zdumienie, gdy się pani nie pojawiła przez cały dzień.

_Dla Zakonu. Jasneee…_- prychnęła w myśli.

- Nie sądzę, żebym mogła dłużej to kontynuować.- odparła ozięble.

Brwi Snape'a wniosły się ku górze w niemym pytaniu, lecz gdy zobaczył, że dziewczyna nie ma zamiaru odpowiedzieć, rzekł:

- Dobrze. – i odszedł.

Gryfonka wróciła do Wielkiej Sali, a na pytanie przyjaciół, co od niej chciał Snape, odpowiedziała, że omówić jej ostatnią pracę.

Kolejny weekend minął, a Hermionie jako tako wrócił humor. Pomijając oczywiście momenty, w których Snape znajdował się w zasięgu jej wzroku. Wtedy była zdecydowanie zła i piorunowała go wzrokiem. Na lekcji natomiast nie podnosiła już ręki na zadawane przez niego pytania i starała się, aby jej eliksiry były bez zarzutu. Kiedy natomiast pytał ją o coś, odpowiadała oschle i surowo. Nie uszło uwadze nawet Ronowi i Harry'emu, jak zmienił się stosunek ich koleżanki do znienawidzonego profesora, ale doszli do wniosku, że w końcu przejrzała na oczy. Nie mogli jednak zrozumieć, dlaczego Malfoy zachowuje się w identyczny sposób, co Hermiona. Zawsze był grzeczny w stosunku do swojego ojca chrzestnego, a teraz dał wszystkim do zrozumienia, że wprost go nienawidzi.

Wieczorem Hermiona już nie mogła wytrzymać i musiała wyładować swoją frustracje. Ten palant zachowywał się, jakby był… No właśnie, zachowywał się tak samo, podczas gdy ona totalnie wyrzucała mu w twarz, jak bardzo nim gardzi. On zachowywał spokój, ten przeklęty spokój! Nie mogła tak siedzieć i nic nie robić, więc niezauważona wymknęła się z Pokoju Wspólnego i udała się nad jezioro. Chodziła nad brzegiem wody w tę i z powrotem, co jakiś czas kopiąc jakiś niewielki kamień. Była tak zła, że mogłaby teraz rzucić klątwą w każdego, kto by do niej podszedł.

- Granger!- usłyszała głos ze swojej lewej strony i automatycznie rzuciła klątwę rozbrajającą w kierunku zmierzającej w jej stronę postaci.

Ta tylko lekkim ruchem różdżki odbiła jej zaklęcie i Hermiona dostrzegła, że z wszystkich nauczycieli, którzy mogli ją tu przyłapać, to musiał być właśnie on.

- Co ty tu robisz do cholery?! Czy wydarzenia z początku roku szkolnego nic cię nie nauczyły?- widać, że był totalnie wściekły.- Mogło ci się coś stać!

- Jakby to pana kiedykolwiek obchodziło!- Hermiona nie miała już siły trzymać swojego gniewu na wodzy.

- O czym ty do diabła mówisz dziewczyno?- zbiła go tym lekko z tropu, ale wiedziała, że to tylko jego gra.

- Równie dobrze mogłabym spotkać pana gdziekolwiek indziej i wtedy również nie byłabym bezpieczna! Co to za różnica- pan czy inni Śmierciożercy?!

- Akurat ty, Granger, powinnaś dobrze wiedzieć, po której jestem stronie!

- Ja to wiem… Nie musi pan przede mną udawać idealnego szpiega Zakonu!

- Nie mam pojęcia, co sobie ubzdurałaś w tym swoim gnieździe, ale nie mam zamiaru się przed tobą tłumaczyć.- podszedł do niej trochę bliżej, ale ona się go nie bała.

- Nic sobie nie ubzdurałam! Wiem z wiarygodnego źródła, że nie można panu ufać!

- Jeśli w końcu dałaś się przekonać Weasley'owi i Potterowi to gratuluję intelektu.- syknął w jej kierunku.

- Nie chodzi mi o nich!

Snape przez chwilę łączył fakty z minionych dni. Draco się na niego obraził z jakiegoś powodu i jego zachowanie było do złudzenia podobne do zachowania Granger. Czyżby jednak pomylił się, co do swojego chrześniaka? Czyżby on naprawdę szukał u niego rady i wsparcia, bo nie chciał być Śmierciożercą? A on myślał, że to tylko próba, że Voldemort go wysłał, by podważyć wierność Mistrza Eliksirów. Ale w takim razie młody Malfoy musiał rozmawiać najpierw o tym z Gryfonką, no i po całej sprawie również. Jak to możliwe, że zawarli pakt?

- Chodzi ci o Dracona.- powiedział spokojnie.

Hermiona nie odpowiedziała. Nie chciała, by dowiedział się o tym. Teraz Malfoy i jego rodzina będą w niebezpieczeństwie. Jaka ona jest głupia!

Snape zobaczył panikę malującą się na twarzy dziewczyny i łzy zbierające się w jej oczach. Podszedł spokojnie do niej i położył dłonie na jej ramionach. Spojrzała mu w oczy.

- Nie wiedziałem, że Draco mówi serio.- powiedział najłagodniej, jak umiał.- Myślałem, że to podstęp. Nie martw się, nic mu się nie stanie.

- Nie wierzę panu!- wyrwała mu się, a po jej policzkach leciały łzy.- Nie wierzę już w żadne pana słowo.

Snape westchnął.

- Wróć tylko bezpiecznie pod zaklęciem Kameleona do zamku, jak się uspokoisz.- odwrócił się i odszedł, a Hermiona jeszcze długo siedziała na ścieżce wydrążonej przy jeziorze i cicho łkała.

Następnego dnia z samego rana poszła do Sowiarni i napisała krótką notkę do Draco.

_Spotkaj się ze mną po lekcjach tam, gdzie zawsze. To bardzo ważne._

_H._

Miała nadzieję, że domyśli się, od kogo jest to wiadomość, a nie mogła ryzykować i napisać wprost. Jeszcze by ktoś zobaczył, że dostaje listy od znienawidzonej Gryfonki. A to by było skrajnie podejrzane.

Dzisiaj na szczęście nie mieli eliksirów, więc nie musiała się przejmować obecnością Snape'a. Zdumiało ją jednak to, że nie pojawił się również na śniadaniu. Pewnie poleciał do Voldemorta i już mu wygadał o niewierności młodego Malfoy'a.

Na przedostatniej lekcji, którą było Zielarstwo, zauważyła malutką sówkę, która puka w okno szklarni, aby zwrócić na siebie uwagę Gryfonki. Wszyscy byli zajęci przesadzaniem fikusów dwulistnych, więc podeszła i zabrała mały zwitek pergaminu od posłańca. Otworzyła go i odczytała:

_Też muszę ci powiedzieć o czymś bardzo ważnym, jednak mogę się spotkać dopiero przed kolacją._

_D._

Czyli już wie… Czy w takim razie chce jej powiedzieć coś strasznego? Czy jego rodzina jeszcze żyje? Czy on sam musi uciekać? Dręczyły ją okropne wyrzuty z sumienia, a przełożenie spotkania spotęgowało jej panikę. Jeśli będzie zajęty po lekcjach, to dlatego, że Voldemort go wezwie? Czy ona go jeszcze zobaczy? Wbrew pozorom zaczynała darzyć Malfoy'a jako takim przyjacielskim uczuciem. A nawet jeśliby tak nie było, to przecież sam fakt, że są po tej samej stronie powodował ukłucie żalu nad jego osobą. Miała wiele pytań pozostawionych bez odpowiedzi i mnóstwo strasznych domysłów. A fakt, że Snape pojawił się na obiedzie, a Draco nie, jeszcze bardziej ją niepokoił. Nie mogła nic dostrzec po zachowaniu nauczyciela. Nic wywnioskować. Wkurzała już ją ta obojętność i wszechogarniający go spokój. Chciało jej się krzyczeć, żeby jakimkolwiek gestem pokazał jej, czy Malfoy jest w niebezpieczeństwie.

Nadeszła chwila spotkania i Hermiona zmierzała do Pokoju Życzeń z wielkim strachem w sercu. Już zawsze to pomieszczenie będzie jej się kojarzyło z bólem, paniką i okrutną niepewnością przyszłości.

Malfoy jak zwykle siedział w fotelu i patrzył w przestrzeń, ale na jego twarzy malował się cień uśmiechu. Hermiona zastanawiała się, o co chodzi. Czyżby kompletnie oszalał?

- Draco?- pierwszy raz zwróciła się do niego po imieniu.

Malfoy nie odpowiedział, tylko wstał i bezceremonialnie ją przytulił. Gryfonka czuła się kompletnie skonfundowana.

- Dziękuję.- powiedział, gdy już ją puścił.- Nie wiem, jak to zrobiłaś, ale dziękuję. W życiu nie czułem się szczęśliwszy.

- Nie rozumiem…

- Dumbledore dowiedział się o wszystkim i powiedział, że mogę działać w Zakonie jako szpieg, a Snape jest po naszej stronie!

- Jak to?- Gryfonka nie wiedziała, co się dzieje.

- Nie wiem, jak dałaś radę wyciągnąć ze Snape'a prawdę o tym, że jest po naszej stronie, ale udało ci się! Poszedł do Dumbledore'a i powiedział mu, że nie chcę być Śmierciożercą. Dyrektor wezwał mnie do siebie po lekcjach i przejrzał moje wspomnienia w myślodsiewni. Wytłumaczyłem mu całą sytuację i obiecał pomóc. Spróbuje ukryć moją matkę i wspierać mnie i mojego ojca. A w razie wygrania wojny wstawi się za nami! Czy to nie wspaniale? Ale powiedz mi lepiej, jak ty to zrobiłaś?

Hermionę zalała fala wstydu. Jak miała mu powiedzieć, że wygadała się Snape'owi, mimo że myślała, że jest zdrajcą? Ale to, że naprawdę był po ich stronie było dla niej kompletnym szokiem. Czyli jednak wczoraj mówił prawdę. A ona mu nie uwierzyła…

- To nie moja zasługa tylko Snape'a.- powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się do Draco.

- Nawet mi nie mów, że nie. I tak wiem swoje. Jak mogliśmy się tak mylić w stosunku do mojego ojca chrzestnego?

- Dawał nam ku temu powody…

- Tak, ale jednak jest dobrym człowiekiem. Teraz mam kogoś, do kogo mogę iść z problemami. Kogoś zaufanego. Ale przejdźmy do konkretów. Musiałem dyrektorowi wyznać twój udział w całej tej aferze i powiedział, że w przyszłym miesiącu przyjmie nas jako prawowitych członków Zakonu.

- Jak to?

- I tak miał zamiar was niedługo dołączyć, a ja dołączę z wami.

- To cudownie. Ale jak zareagują pozostali na twoje członkostwo?

- O to się nie martw. Będzie wiedział tylko Dumbledore, ty i Snape. Przynajmniej na razie… Tak będzie łatwiej, przecież w szkole dalej mam nienawidzić Złotego Trio.- uśmiechnął się do niej szarmancko, a ona lekko uderzyła go dłonią w ramię.- I jeszcze coś. Snape powiedział, że mam cię nauczyć Oklumencji, bo wiesz za dużo.

- Ty?- zdziwiła się Gryfonka.

- Tak, on nie ma czasu, a mnie uczył od małego, więc prawie mu dorównuję. Dumbledore poparł ten pomysł. Spotykajmy się w weekendy tutaj. Będę cię zawiadamiał pocztą o godzinie. Teraz musimy już iść, bo jest już kolacja i zauważą naszą nieobecność.

_Dziwne są zrządzenia losu, nieprawdaż? Gdybym nie wygadała się przez przypadek Snape'owi dalej z Draco byśmy go nienawidzili, a rodzina Malfoy'ów nie miałaby pomocy… Jednak i tak dużo ryzykowałam, nigdy więcej nie mogę popełnić takiego głupiego błędu. Teraz wiadomo, że Snape jest po naszej stronie. W końcu nie powiedział nic Voldemortowi i zwrócił się z całą sprawą do Dumbledore'a. Musiała zrobić z siebie niezłe pośmiewisko tamtego wieczoru nad jeziorem…_

Siedziała na Eliksirach cała czerwona ze wstydu i unikała wzroku profesora. Nie mogła mu spojrzeć w oczy po tym, co wykrzyczała mu w twarz. To było takie upokarzające. Oskarżyła go o zdradę na podstawie własnych głupich przemyśleń. Unikała konfrontacji z nim już od kilku dni, ale dzisiaj postanowiła coś z tym zrobić.

Została po lekcji i przygotowała nowy kociołek. Wyjęła z szafki potrzebne składniki do ulepszonego eliksiru Wielosokowego i zaczęła siekać. Mistrz Eliksirów nie odezwał się ani słowem, tylko zabrał się do pracy tuż obok niej. Uznała to za przyjęcie przeprosin i lekko uniosła wzrok, aby spojrzeć na nauczyciela. Gdy w końcu na nią spojrzał, zobaczyła spokój na jego twarzy i w oczach. Uśmiechnęła się niepewnie, a on się odezwał.

- Widzę, że nie ma pani już problemu z korzeniem cyjanu?- zapytał obojętnie.

- Nie. Profesorze…- nie dokończyła jednak, gdyż Snape przytknął sobie palec do ust na znak, żeby milczała.

Uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej. Uważał sprawę za zamkniętą i nie chciał już do tego wracać. Kiwnęła głową i wróciła do pracy. Dalsza współpraca przebiegała w milczeniu. Od czasu do czasu tylko Snape podsuwał jej kolejne przepisy mikstur, a kiedy Hermiona miała problem z jakimś składnikiem w milczeniu wykonywał czynność za nią. Po kilku godzinach jednak się odezwał.

- Jest już północ, a pani nie była na kolacji. Proszę już iść, dokończę to sam.

Północ? Hermionie czas tak szybko minął, że nawet nie zauważyła. Odłożyła moździerz, który właśnie miała w ręku i pożegnawszy się wyszła. Przyjaciele musieli się strasznie zamartwiać, gdyż nie widzieli jej pół dnia. Musi im powiedzieć, że razem ze Snape'em robią dla Zakonu eliksiry. Nie może dłużej tego ukrywać.


	11. Chapter 11

**Rozdział 11**

Wiadomość o jej współpracy z Mistrzem Eliksirów przyjęli zadziwiająco spokojnie, przynajmniej w mniemaniu Hermiony. Harry i Ron trochę się burzyli i usprawiedliwiali to tym, że przecież Gryfonka go nienawidzi. Wyjaśniła im, że wcale go nienawidzi, wprost przeciwnie- darzy go wielkim szacunkiem, a swoje wcześniejsze zachowanie w stosunku do niego tłumaczyła nieporozumieniem. Ginny zgodziła się z Hermioną, że to może być wspaniała okazja, jeśli Hermiona chce dalej kształcić się w kierunku eliksirów i zaaprobowała jej decyzję. W końcu Harry i Ron dali się namówić na przyznanie racji, że przecież to dla dobra Zakonu, ale kazali sobie obiecać, że jakby coś się stało to natychmiast zrezygnuje. Brązowowłosa zgodziła się i temat został zamknięty.

Do końca tygodnia praca ze Snape'm przypominała tą pierwszą po wydarzeniach sprzed jeziora. Oboje milczeli i tylko w razie konieczności odzywali się do siebie. Głównie było to „dzień dobry", „dziękuję", „proszę" i „dobranoc" mówione ze strony uczennicy i informacja o godzinie ze strony nauczyciela. Hermiona nigdy nie zostawała dłużej niż do północy i gdy informował ją o tym nauczyciel odkładała wszystko i wychodziła. Przez ten czas zetknęła się z wieloma eliksirami, o których istnieniu nawet nie wiedziała, a także z wieloma odmianami tych, które już znała. Nauczyła się odpowiednio siekać i odmierzać ingrediencje, a także zaczynała pojmować całą sztukę warzenia w zupełnie inny sposób niż dotychczas.

Natomiast na pierwszych zajęciach z Oklumencji z Draco najpierw ustalali dokładnie warunki nauczania, a potem Malfoy tłumaczył Hermionie dokładnie, czym jest Oklumencja i czego od niej wymaga.

W niedziele miała rozpocząć się pierwsza lekcja praktyczna i Hermiona nie wiedziała, czy bardziej się tego boi, czy bardziej jest zniecierpliwiona.

- Rzucę na ciebie zaklęcie i spróbuję wedrzeć się do twojego umysłu, a ty masz za zadanie mnie z niego wyrzucić lub zablokować niektóre obrazy, tak jak to omawialiśmy. Gotowa?- Hermiona skinęła głową, mimo iż nie była wcale pewna, czy jest gotowa, aby Ślizgon grzebał w jej umyśle.- _Legilimens._

Hermiona poczuła jak przed jej oczami przelatuje miliony jej wspomnień, a także jak delikatnie Draco manipuluje jej umysłem, aby odszukać te najbardziej skrywane. Hermiona starała się, jak mogła, aby do tego nie dopuścić, ale nie udawało jej się ani nic ukryć, ani wyrzucić Ślizgona z umysłu. Przed jej oczami stanęła ona sama rozmawiająca z Draco pierwszy raz w Pokoju Życzeń. Malfoy przerwał połączenie.

- Widzę, że jednym z najbardziej chronionych przez ciebie wspomnień jestem ja sam.- odparł i pomógł dziewczynie wstać, gdyż z wysiłku osunęła się na kolana.- Pochlebiasz mi, że tak bardzo dbasz o moją tajemnicę.- powiedział zaczepnie.

- Oj, zamknij się…- odpowiedziała Gryfonka i przyjęła herbatę od Malfoy'a.

- Chcesz spróbować jeszcze raz? Jak nie, to powiedz. Nie chcę cię przemęczać.

- Żartujesz? Będę próbować tak długo, aż wyrzucę tą twoją tlenioną głowę z mojej.- uśmiechnęła się, ale usiadła na fotelu.- Daj mi tylko minutkę.

Draco zaśmiał się z uporu koleżanki i sam usiadł na drugim fotelu.

- Mam pytanie. Dlaczego równie dobrze, a nawet lepiej, skrywasz wspomnienia o Snape'ie?

Hermiona zakrztusiła się herbatą i spojrzała w szoku na przyjaciela.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Nie chciałem ich oglądać, ale były jeszcze głębiej. Co ty tam skrywasz?

- Nic. Zupełnie nic.- odpowiedziała, ale na gust Ślizgona trochę za szybko.- Jeszcze raz?

Stanęli znowu naprzeciwko siebie i Draco znów rzucił zaklęcie. Tym razem poczuł minimalny opór, ale i tak go pokonał. Wszedł głębiej niż wspomnienia o nim samym i to, co tam dojrzał wprawiło go w kompletne osłupienie. Nie obrazy, ale raczej towarzyszące im uczucia Hermiony. Zagapił się przez chwilę i Gryfonka wykorzystała element zaskoczenia i wypchnęła go z umysłu. Teraz to Draco klęczał na podłodze, a Hermiona pomagała mu wstać.

- Co to było?

- Co, co było?

- No, to ze Snape'em.

- Nie mam pojęcia, o co ci chodzi.- powiedziała dość przekonywująco, ale odwróciła wzrok.

- A te uczucia, kiedy smarował ci rękę balsamem?

Hermiona zaczerwieniła się i oklapła na fotel.

- Sama nie wiem.- ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

- A ja wiem.- odparł Ślizgon.- On ci się podoba.- uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha.

- Wcale nie!

- Twoje uczucia przeczą twoim słowom. Czemu nie chcesz przyjąć tego do wiadomości? Przecież to świetny facet.

- Ale to nauczyciel!- wykrzyknęła z rozpaczą Hermiona i znowu skryła twarz w dłoniach.

- Serce nie patrzy na takie rzeczy. Sam dobrze o tym wiem.- westchnął.

Hermiona uniosła głowę, na tak nieprzewidywalne słowa swojego byłego wroga i zapytała:

- Co masz na myśli? Też masz jakąś taką osobę? Znam ją?

- Nie powiem ci, bo będziesz się ze mnie śmiała.- powiedział nadąsany i skrzyżował ręce na piersi, odwracając wzrok.

- Tylko, że ty masz na pewno większy powód, żeby się śmiać ze mnie niż ja z ciebie. Powiesz czy nie?

Draco coś burknął pod nosem.

- Nie dosłyszałam. Mów głośniej.

- Lovegood. Zadowolona?- powiedział ze złością.

- Luna?

- Tak, Luna. Luna Lovegood.

Hermiona się wyszczerzyła.

- To świetnie.

- Raczej nie. Kto by chciał się zadawać ze Śmierciożercą? Przecież ona jest najbardziej niewinną dziewczyną, jaką w życiu widziałem. Na pewno nie ma opcji, by chociaż mnie polubiła.- jego słowa były wypełnione bólem.

- Nie martw się Draco, może kiedyś przekona się do tego, aby spojrzeć na ciebie jako na osobę, a nie sługę Voldemorta. Przynajmniej wiesz, że twoje uczucia są prawdziwe.

- A ty nie?

- Nie jestem pewna… Szanuję go, ale czy to wystarcza? Nie mam pojęcia, czemu tak na mnie działa.

- Szacunek to dobry początek.

- Przestańmy lepiej gadać i bierzmy się do roboty.

- Jasne.

Po Oklumencji poszła do lochów, aby pomóc Snape'owi w przygotowywaniu składników, ale go nie zastała. W sumie to dobrze się złożyło. Nie chciała go widzieć po tym, co powiedział Draco. Czyli rzeczywiście on jej się podoba… Jakie to dziwne, nie wiedzieć, co się czuje. Dopiero Malfoy uświadomił jej to. Czy jednak to było tylko chwilowe zauroczenie, czy coś większego? Na to pytanie nie potrafiła jeszcze odpowiedzieć. Skoro jednak miała chwilę wolnego uda się do biblioteki i tam poszuka czegoś do poczytania na wolny wieczór. W drzwiach jednak zawróciła. Musi zobaczyć się z Luną. Jak ona lubi intrygi…

Znalazła ją na dziedzińcu czytającą Żonglera. Przywitała się z nią i usiadła obok. Luna od razu zawaliła Hermionę informacjami o najnowszych wydarzeniach z gazety. Podobno Minister Magii starał się o porozumienie z elfami avalońskimi, ale nie dało to żadnych skutków, gdyż nie chcą się opowiadać po żadnej stronie w wojnie. Dziewczyny wspólnie jeszcze przez chwilę dyskutowały na ten temat, a gdy Hermiona chciała go zmienić, Krukonka znowu zaczynała nawijać o tym samym. W końcu nie wytrzymała i wprost zapytała, czy jest w Hogwarcie chłopak, który jej się podoba. Luna spojrzała na koleżankę rozmarzonym wzrokiem, uśmiechnęła się i wróciła do wywodu o elfach avalońskich. Wszystkie próby odwrócenia uwagi dziewczyny od gazety spełzły na niczym i Hermiona się poddała.

Potem wspólnie udały się na kolacje i rozdzieliły przy stołach. Hermiona usiadła obok Ginny i konspiracyjnym szeptem zapytała młodszą koleżankę:

- Ginny, ty znasz Lunę najbardziej z nas wszystkich. Czy jest ktoś w szkole, kto jej się podoba?

Rudowłosa tylko się zaśmiała i wróciła do jedzenia.

- Gin. Pytam poważnie.

- Daj spokój Hermiono.- powiedziała Ginny chichocząc.- Rozmawiałaś kiedyś z Luną o chłopakach?

- Tak, przed chwilą. Nie rozumiem o co ci chodzi.

- O to, że ja bardzo często. Ale Luna zawsze tylko patrzy na mnie tym swoim zamglonym wzrokiem, uśmiecha się i zmienia temat.

- No właśnie ze mną zrobiła tak samo!

- Z Luny nie wyciągniesz takich informacji, ale jak jej się będziesz bacznie przyglądać, to od razu się skumasz, kto się podoba Lunie.

- Oj, nie możesz mi powiedzieć?

- Nie.- odparła Ginny.- Namęcz się tyle, co ja.- i tym zakończyła temat.

Hermiona nie mogła uwierzyć jak odkrycie, kto jest w kręgu zainteresowania Luny, jest monotonne. Już po kilku dniach znała na pamięć jej rozkład zajęć. Było to tak nudne, że robiła to jakby przez sen. Krukonka rzadko choćby patrzyła na chłopców. Wobec tego stwierdzenie, na którego patrzy najczęściej, było nie lada wyzwaniem. Dopiero po kilku tygodniach Hermiona odkryła, że nie ważne jest, jak często patrzy na chłopaka, ale w jaki sposób. Po Lunie trudno było dostrzec jakąkolwiek różnicę, ale jeśli ktoś ją znał dosyć dobrze mógł to zauważyć.

Dochodził już koniec października, a więc czas na przyjęcie nowych członków Zakonu zbliżał się coraz bardziej. Hermiona skończyła ze śledzeniem Luny, a jej poszukiwania zakończyły się sukcesem. Nie miała jednak dużo czasu, aby rozmyślać, co zrobić z tą wiedzą, gdyż była zawalona pracą. Oklumencja nie szła jej tak dobrze, jakby chciała i poza tym jednym razem nie udawało jej się wyrzucić Dracona ze swojego umysłu. Snape dawał jej do robienia coraz gorsze mikstury i nie pomagał jej już wcale, ale za to zaczął wytykać błędy. Harry i Ron cały czas marudzili, że nie spędza z nimi tyle czasu, ile by chcieli, a ona tonęła w pracach domowych. Kiedy wieczorami kładła się spać, marzyła tylko o tym, aby zamknąć oczy i odpłynąć.

W końcu jednak nastał ten dzień i Hermiona mogła się trochę wyluzować. Oczywiście udawała zdziwienie, kiedy zostali poinformowani, że dzisiaj Dumbledore przyjmie ich jako członków i rozdzieli zadania. Dzięki temu, że wiedziała wcześniej nie czuła się tak podekscytowana tym faktem jak przyjaciele. Wieczorem po zajęciach Oklumencji udała się wraz z Harry'm i Ronem do gabinetu dyrektora. Zdziwiło ją jednak, że był tam tylko on.

- Dobry wieczór, moi drodzy.- powitał ich jak zawsze uśmiechem.- Jak jesteście już wszyscy, możemy ruszać. Złapcie mnie za ramię.

Posłusznie wykonali polecenie i po chwili już cała czwórka stała przed Grimmauld Place 12.

- Myślałam, że w Hogwarcie nie można się deportować?- zagadnęła Dumbledore'a Hermiona, gdy wspinali się po schodach prowadzących do wejścia.

- Jestem dyrektorem, panno Granger. Muszę mieć jakieś przywileje.

Wszyscy weszli do środka i od razu dopadła do nich pani Weasley, ściskając wszystkich na przywitanie.

- Nie mówicie chyba poważnie, że naprawdę chcecie wstąpić do Zakonu Feniksa. Nie jesteście nawet pełnoletni!

- Kochana Molly, decyzja należy tylko i wyłącznie do nich samych. Jeśli nie będą chcieli, nie muszą zostać członkami.- odpowiedział za nich Dumbledore.

- Ale my chcemy, profesorze!- wykrzyknął Harry, a Ron i Hermiona potwierdzili.

Pani Weasley obrażona poszła zrobić herbatę, a dyrektor zaprowadził trójkę uczniów do salonu, gdzie czekało kilku Feniksów. Hermiona rozejrzała się po twarzach zgromadzonych, ale nie dostrzegła tej jednej, którą miała nadzieję zobaczyć. Był Remus, Syriusz, pan Weasley, Fred, George i Fleur, ale bez Billa. Nie było Snape'a.

Ceremonia przebiegła dość szybko. Dumbledore najpierw upewnił ich o niebezpieczeństwie, na jakie się narażają, przyłączając do Zakonu Feniksa. Potem było kilka słów przysięgi, machnięcie różdżką i po sprawie. Po całym zajściu jednak pani Weasley przyniosła przekąski i kilka butelek kremowego piwa. Wszyscy podchodzili do nowoprzyjętych i zagadywali rozmową. Harry witał się z Syriuszem, a Ron gawędził z bliźniakami. Hermiona natomiast rozejrzała się po pokoju i podeszła do Remusa.

- Nie ma Tonks?

- Nie. Chciała tu być, ale zatrzymały ją jakieś sprawy w Ministerstwie. A co u ciebie, Hermiono? Od dawna nie mieliśmy okazji, aby porozmawiać. Jak tam eliksiry z Severusem?

Na wspomnienie imienia Mistrza Eliksirów Hermionie zatrzymało się serce na ułamek sekundy i zdołała tylko wykrztusić:

- W porządku.

Lupin chciał ją jeszcze o coś zapytać, ale wyratował ją Syriusz.

- Witaj Hermiono.- przytulił ją.- Nie widzieliśmy się od wakacji. Wszystko gra?

Hermiona odetchnęła z ulgą na zmianę tematu. Lubiła rozmawiać z Syriuszem, gdyż zawsze mówił o błahostkach, a do tego ciągle się śmiał. Nie zdążyła jednak nawet otworzyć ust, gdy dyrektor zakomunikował;

- Niestety muszę was opuścić, ale bawcie się dalej i nie przejmujcie mną. Mam jeszcze kilka spraw do załatwienia. Remusie, proszę cię tylko, żebyś potem odprowadził chłopców do wieży Gryffindoru.

- Chłopców?- zapytał niezbyt inteligentnie Lupin.- A co z…

- Panna Granger pójdzie ze mną. Chcę z nią coś omówić.- popatrzył na Hermioną, a ta kiwnęła głową i zaczęła się z wszystkimi żegnać.

Domyślała się, że chodzi o Draco i jego członkostwo. Wrócili tak samo, jak przybyli do kwatery głównej i Hermiona była z tego powodu bardzo zadowolona. Harry i Ron na pewno będą musieli aportować się przed bramy Hogwartu, a z dyrektorem sprawa była o wiele szybsza. Gdy pojawili się w gabinecie, Draco już czekał. Hermiona uścisnęła przyjaciela i dopiero po chwili dostrzegła osobę w kącie pokoju. Stał tam i patrzył na nią, a ona zdecydowała się posłać w jego stronę lekki uśmiech. Nie odpowiedział jej tym samym, ale podszedł bliżej.

- Możemy zaczynać.

-Tak, mój drogi. Panie Malfoy, czy jest pan tego pewien? Pana życie od tej chwili będzie w jeszcze większym niebezpieczeństwie.

- Tak, jestem stuprocentowo pewny.- powiedział bardziej w stronę Gryfonki niż dyrektora, gdy po słowach „większym niebezpieczeństwie" znacznie zbladła.

Wszystko przebiegło identycznie i Draco został nieoficjalnym członkiem Zakonu Feniksa. Dyrektor poprosił, aby zostawić go z Malfoy'em sam na sam i pozostała dwójka musiała wyjść. Gryfonka schodziła po spiralnych schodach za Mistrzem Eliksirów, ale myślami była w zupełnie innym miejscu.

Została oficjalnym członkiem Zakonu, ale jakoś nie poczuła się z tego powodu inaczej. W sumie to nadal musiała chodzić do szkoły i wiedziała, że żadne_ misje _jak na razie, nie wchodzą w grę. Obawiała się jednak trochę o przyjaciół. Miała nadzieję, że Ron nie będzie robił żadnych głupstw, a Harry nie podejmie kroków na własną rękę. No i był jeszcze Draco. Jeśli jest tak dobrym Oklumentą jak Snape, to nie ma się o co martwić. Ale czy jest też dobrym szpiegiem? Czy jego działania nie ujawnią jego prawdziwych zamiarów?

Dochodziła już do końca schodów, kiedy Snape nagle się zatrzymał i odwrócił w jej kierunku. Hermiona wpadła na niego i zapewne z łoskotem wylądowaliby na ziemi gdyby nie doskonała równowaga profesora. Gryfonka zarumieniła się i dosłyszała cichy drwiący głos Snape'a.

- Cóż za gracja…

- Gdyby się pan tak gwałtownie nie zatrzymał, nie wpadłabym na pana.

- Gdybyś nie bujała w obłokach, zobaczyłabyś, że się zatrzymuję. Chciałem panią tylko poinformować, że idę robić eliksiry dla Zakonu.

- Sugeruje pan, że mam iść z panem, profesorze?

- Domyślna doprawdy… Jak chcesz.- powiedział i zaczął odchodzić, a Hermiona podążyła za nim.

Tym razem jednak nie zatrzymał się przed klasą eliksirów, tylko przeszedł dalej. Hermiona zastanawiała się, czy powinna za nim iść, gdyż zmierzał w kierunku jego prywatnych kwater. Ku jej zaskoczeniu, jednak przed kwaterami również się nie zatrzymał tylko przed jakimiś drzwiami obok. Zaczekał na nią i stuknięciem różdżki w klamkę otworzył drzwi. Hermionie dech zaparło w piersi na widok wielkiego laboratorium. To musiała być jego prywatna pracownia. _Więc to tutaj się wymykał, kiedy jeszcze z nim mieszkała._ Weszła do środka i znalazła się w sali marzeń alchemika. W środku było już kilka kociołków, w których czekały na przelanie do fiolek gotowe eliksiry. Wszystkie ściany były pozajmowane prze biblioteczki na książki o eliksirach lub szafki ze składnikami i przyrządami do warzenia. Zobaczyła w oczach profesora, że podoba mu się jej zachwyt i pokazał Gryfonce jej miejsce pracy, a sam zajął miejsce tuż obok niej. Zabrali się do pracy, a Hermiona z jeszcze większym zapałem niż wcześniej.


	12. Chapter 12

**Rozdział 12**

- Panno Granger, jest już dwunasta.

Hermiona jednak się nie ruszyła, tylko dalej robiła eliksir. Po chwili jednak się odezwała.

- Profesorze, nie sądzi pan, że skoro jestem teraz członkiem Zakonu, to mogłabym zostawać trochę dłużej?

Snape nic się nie odezwał, więc przyjęła to za zgodę.

Severus ukradkiem przyglądał się dziewczynie. Wcześniej nigdy nie sprzeciwiała się, żeby wychodzić wcześniej, więc myślał, że jest to jej na rękę. Nie sądził, że może chcieć zostać dłużej, zwłaszcza w jego towarzystwie. Musiał sam przed sobą przyznać, że zaczynał lubić tą dziewczynę i zależało mu na niej. Łączyła ich pewna niewidzialna nić porozumienia i w jej towarzystwie był bardziej sobą. Spojrzał, jak skupiona miesza w eliksirze. Ręką zaplotła za ucho zbłąkanego loka. Była taka niewinna, a jednocześnie czuć było od niej potężną magię. Mistrz Eliksirów szanował ją za jej nieprzeciętny intelekt. Taka młoda i inteligentna osoba nie zasługiwała na to, aby brać czynny udział w jakiejkolwiek wojnie.

Nagle poczuł przeszywający ból w lewej ręce i złapał się za przedramię. Gryfonka kątem oka zauważyła gwałtowny ruch ze strony profesora i spojrzała na niego.

- Idź do wieży.- powiedział cicho, lecz stanowczo.

- Profesorze, może mogłabym…- zaczęła Hermiona.

- Wynocha! Już!- krzyknął i machnięciem różdżki wyrzucił ją za drzwi.

_Został wezwany._ Hermiona nie miała czego tu szukać, więc podreptała do Pokoju Wspólnego.

Następnego dnia podczas śniadania szukała go wzrokiem, ale nie pojawił się. Później był obecny jednak na obiedzie i to trochę uspokoiło Gryfonkę. W końcu nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz stanął przed Voldemortem i wyszedł z tego cały. Taką przynajmniej miała nadzieję, choć jego wyraz twarzy wyrażał, że jest w kiepskim humorze. Teraz i tak miała inne zmartwienia. Musiała pomówić z Draco, więc umówiła się z nim wieczorem w Pokoju Życzeń.

- Co takiego ważnego masz zamiar mi powiedzieć? Chyba nie przejmujesz się moim ojcem chrzestnym?

- Nie, nie o to chodzi, a dlaczego pytasz?

- Myślałem, że zauważyłaś w nim zmianę. Wczoraj Voldemort go trochę poturbował za to, że nie powiedział mu wcześniej, iż Złote Trio zostanie przyłączone do Zakonu Feniksa.

- Ale chyba nic mu nie jest?

- Nie. On jest twardy, więc daje sobie radę sam, mimo że wczoraj wyglądał jak śmierć. Teraz dokucza mu tylko ból głowy i kilka siniaków… Ale jeśli nie chciałaś o nim gadać, to o czym?

- Jakiś czas zastanawiałam się, czy ci o tym powiedzieć, ale chyba podniesie cię to trochę na duchu... Podobasz się Lunie.

- Co?!

- Nie co, tylko kto. Ty. Podobasz. Się. Lunie. Myślałam, że to dobra wiadomość?

- Ale skąd masz mieć pewność? Powiedziała ci?

- No, niezupełnie. Bardziej to wyczułam, ale nie mam co do tego żadnych wątpliwości. Cały czas, gdy na ciebie ukradkiem zerka jej oczy świecą się, jakby były zaczarowane i rumieni się lekko, gdy przechodzisz koło niej.

- Jesteś tego pewna, bo nie chce wyjść na głupca?

- Czemu miałbyś wyjść na głupca?

- No, wiesz w Halloween jest ta impreza w Trzech Miotłach w Hogsmead i chcę ją zaprosić. Ale co jak mi odmówi?

- Nie odmówi, zaufaj mi.

- A ty z kimś idziesz?

- Chyba nie...

- No, tak… Bo ten, z którym chciałabyś pójść, pewnie nie przyjdzie.- Draco puścił do Gryfonki oczko.

- Przestań. A żebyś wiedział, że z kimś przyjdę.

- Przyjmuję zakład.

- To nie jest żaden zakład!

- Boisz się, że przegrasz?

- Okej. Jak chcesz, to może to być zakład.

- A jaka będzie moja nagroda, jak wygram?

- A co chcesz?

- Jak wygram, to będziesz miała do wykonania zadanie.

- Jakie zadanie?

- Tego się dowiesz później.

- A jak ja wygram, to będziesz musiał pocałować na imprezie Lunę.

- Cooo?! Chyba sobie żartujesz?

- Nie, umowa stoi?

- Stoi.

To straszne! Wręcz potworne! Jutro ma się odbyć impreza i dostali nawet pozwolenie od dyrektora, aby iść, a ona nadal nie ma partnera! Harry szedł z Ginny. Ron z Lavender. Nawet Neville znalazł osobę towarzysząca... No i Draco szedł z Luną. Była przy tym, jak on ją zaprosił, a ona się od razu zgodziła i uciekła. Harry i Ron próbowali jej to wyperswadować, nawet Ginny była wszystkiemu przeciwna, ale Luna była uparta i postanowiła iść ze Ślizgonem, a Hermiona się z tego powodu bardzo cieszyła. Tylko wciąż pozostawał problem z jej partnerem. Dean, Seamus, wszyscy zajęci. Szukała nawet kogoś z młodszych klas, ale doszła do wniosku, że tak nisko, to jeszcze nie upadła. Jak przegrać, to chociaż z honorem. Prawda…?

Ubrała się jako tako, ani ładnie ani zwyczajnie. Ciemne obcisłe dżinsy, ciemnogranatowa koszulka z szerokimi rękawami, srebrny naszyjnik z koniczynką i trampki. Pomalowała oczy na ciemno, a usta bezbarwnym błyszczykiem. Idealnie na sobotnie wyjście. Przyjrzała się sobie krytycznym okiem w lustrze i doszła do wniosku, że wygląda trochę, jak niedoszła gwiazda rocka. Zeszła do Sali Wejściowej i zobaczyła tłum uczniów. Chyba wszyscy z piątego, szóstego i siódmego rocznika mieli zamiar iść na tą imprezę. W tłumie odnalazła przyjaciół. Ginny stała i rozmawiała z Luną, a Ron, Lavender i Harry rzucali nienawistne spojrzenia w kierunku towarzysza Krukonki. Hermiona przywitała się ze wszystkimi, a Draconowi tylko kiwnęła nienawistnie głową. To jeszcze nie był czas na ujawnienie ich przyjaźni.

- Hermiono wyglądasz zjawiskowo.- powiedziała Gin, a Luna pokiwała ze zgodą głową.

- A gdzie twoja osoba towarzysząca, Granger?- tym razem to odezwał się Ślizgon.

- Dla Twojej wiadomości, _Malfoy_, nie muszę mieć osoby towarzyszącej, żeby się dobrze bawić.- odparła Hermiona ostro i zobaczyła w oku przyjaciela błysk triumfu.

Nagle w sali zapanowała cisza i wszystkie głowy odwróciły się w stronę drzwi wyjściowych. Stała tam profesor McGonnagall, Snape i dyrektor. Nie mogli przecież puścić takiej masy uczniów bez opieki poza bramy Hogwartu.

- Przed waszym wyjściem musimy ustalić kilka zasad.- zaczął dyrektor.- Idziecie wszyscy razem i wracacie wszyscy razem. Nikt nie może opuszczać Trzech Mioteł pod groźbą wyrzucenia ze szkoły. O godzinie pierwszej w nocy będzie zbiórka i razem z nauczycielami wrócicie do szkoły. Profesor McGonnagall i profesor Snape zgłosili się na ochotników, aby wszystkiego upilnować i czuwać nad waszym bezpieczeństwem.

- Kto się zgłosił, ten się zgłosił.

Pierwsze rzędy uczniów i w tym piątka Gryfonów, Ślizgon i Krukonka mogli usłyszeć prychnięcie Mistrza Eliksirów. Hermiona nie miała nic przeciwko profesor transmutacji, ale czy to musiał być także Snape? Dlaczego ona ma zawsze takiego pecha?

- A zatem miłej zabawy!- zakończył dyrektor, jakby nie słyszał kolegi obok i otworzył drzwi, przez które zaczął wylewać się tłum uczniów.

Gdy dotarli na miejsce Hermiona była urzeczona dekoracjami. Pod sufitem było zawieszonych ze sto wydrążonych dyń ze świecami wewnątrz, a orkiestra była przebrana za wymyślne stwory. Po lewej stronie na przeciwko okien był stół z przekąskami, a właśnie pod oknami stało kilkanaście krzeseł. Było bardzo dużo miejsca do tańczenia, ale w dwóch kątach leżało kilkanaście poduszek, na których grupki uczniów mogły usiąść i rozmawiać miedzy sobą. Lavender i Ginny wzięły od razu chłopaków za ręce i pobiegły z nimi tańczyć, a Luna i Malfoy usiedli na krzesłach. Hermiona doszła do wniosku, że chwilę może posiedzieć z nimi.

- Hermiono nie tańczysz?- zapytała Luna.

- Nie, muszę porozmawiać z Draco.- Luna zdziwiła się lekko, więc Hermiona zaczęła tłumaczyć.

- Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, ale zaistniały pewne okoliczności, przez które inni nie mogą się o tym dowiedzieć.

Luna spojrzała na Draco, a on potwierdził.

- To ja zostawię was na chwilę samych.

- Luna, przepraszam.

- Nie ma sprawy, Draco. Nie gniewam się... Zaraz wrócę. Idę na chwilę do stołu, może coś wam przyniosę. - uśmiechnęła się do Malfoy'a, a ten odwzajemnił jej się tym samym.

Zostali sami, a Hermiona westchnęła.

- Będziecie wspaniałą parą.

- Jak to parą?- wystraszył się Ślizgon.

- No, a nie chcesz?

- No przecież wiesz, że chcę, ale nie wiem czy ona by chciała... Ale nie będę jej pospieszał. A tak w ogóle to wygrałem!

Hermiona udała obrażoną.

- To jakie jest to twoje zadanie?

- Ależ bardzo proste, musisz dać mojemu ojcu chrzestnego na święta prezent.

- Chyba sobie kpisz?! Nie ma mowy!

- Zakład to zakład, a ty przegrałaś.

- Wiedziałam, że z wami Ślizgonami nie można się zadawać.

- Bo jesteśmy tacy podstępni?

- Nie, bo jesteście tacy okrutni.

Impreza trwała a Hermiona robiła się mecząca. Była dopiero dwudziesta druga, więc została jeszcze masa czasu do końca. Przetańczyła z dziewczynami kilka piosenek, ale już nie miała ochoty. Przyglądała się wirującym parom, gdy podszedł do niej Harry.

- Hermiono, widziałaś? Przyszli Syriusz i Tonks. Podobno mają nas ochraniać jako członkowie Zakonu.

- Naprawdę?

Ale Harry nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, gdyż zabrzmiała jakaś wolna piosenka i Ginny wywlekła go na parkiet. Wszyscy jej przyjaciele tańczyli, a ona jako jedna z nielicznych bez pary siedziała i się przyglądała.

- Może zechciałaby panienka zatańczyć?

Podszedł do niej Syriusz i z szelmowskim uśmiechem wyciągnął do Hermiony rękę.

- Z przyjemnością.- odpowiedziała Gryfonka chichocząc i podała Syriuszowi dłoń.

Tańczyli, rozmawiając wesoło.

- Jak się bawisz, Hermiono?

- W porządku, tylko robię się już trochę zmęczona.

- Może usiądziemy wobec tego, a ja przyniosę coś do picia?

- Brzmi świetnie.

Hermiona usiadła na jednej z kilkunastu poduszek, a Syriusz zniknął w tłumie. Po chwili wrócił z dwoma kielichami, z których jednego podał Gryfonce.

- Co to jest? Nie pachnie jak sok dyniowy.

- Wi8no.

- Syriuszu, nie mogę pić alkoholu.- syknęła Hermiona w stronę animaga.

- Ale nie jesteś w szkole, a to tylko trochę. Nikt się nie dowie, a ty się rozluźnisz.

- No… Dobrze…- Hermiona zanurzyła usta w bordowym napoju i doszła do wniosku, że jej smakuje.

Było to wino półsłodkie i, choć ona zawsze wolała białe, to było najlepsze jakie piła. Rozmawiali tak jeszcze z jakieś dwie godziny, a Syriusz co jakiś czas przynosił im coś do picia i do jedzenia. Przyjaciele Hermiony zauważyli, że świetnie się bawi, więc podeszli tylko, aby przywitać się z Syriuszem i zostawili ich w spokoju. Po jakimś czasie jednak Hermiona stwierdziła, że chyba się upiła. Nie pamiętała, ile wypiła tego wina, bo Black ciągle jej coś przynosił.

- Chyba nie za dobrze się czuję.- powiedziała.

- Może odprowadzę cię do zamku?

- Nie mogę opuszczać Trzech Mioteł.

- Na pewno mogę cię odprowadzić, a powiemy, że źle się czułaś, bo to prawda. A beze mnie poradzą sobie jakoś, nie będzie mnie raptem pół godziny.

- Jeśli tak sądzisz...

- Pewnie, chodź.- zaczęli zbierać się do wyjścia.- Poza tym, jeśli grozi wam jakieś niebezpieczeństwo, to starczy jeden animag. Nie sądzę, żeby potrzebny był i kot i pies.

Hermiona zaczęła się śmiać i oboje w wyśmienitych humorach opuścili Trzy Miotły, by od razu wpaść na Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Black. Granger. Co tu się wyrabia? Uczniom nie można chodzić w nocy po Hogsmead.

- Hermiona źle się poczuła, Smarkerusie, więc odprowadzę ją do zamku i zaraz wrócę.

- Źle się poczuła?- zapytał Snape i zlustrował wzrokiem lekko chyboczącą się Hermionę. Właśnie widzę... Skoro tak jest, to może _ja_ ją odprowadzę do _Pomfrey_.

- Nie trzeba.- powiedział Syriusz i zaczęli odchodzić w stronę zamku.

Nagle Snape złapał Syriuszu za ramię.

- Jeśli coś jej się stanie...- powiedział tak cicho, aby Hermiona nie usłyszała, ale głosem obiecującym długą i bolesną śmierć.

- Od kiedy to Smarku troszczysz się o uczniów?

- Od kiedy taki kundel jak ty wałęsa się po moim terenie.

- Chodźmy już, Syriuszu…- powiedziała Hermiona, ciągnąc animaga za rękę.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się triumfująco do Snape'a i podążył za Gryfonką. Severus patrzył za nimi póki nie stracił ich z oczu za pierwszym zakrętem.

Hermiona przez całą drogę słuchała monologu Syriuszu, ale mało z tego wszystkiego docierało do niej, bo prawie zasypiała na stojąco, a w zasadzie to na idąco. Gdyby nie ramię Blacka, pewnie dawno już by się położyła na ziemi i po prostu zasnęła. Jednak jakoś w końcu dotarli do wieży Gryffindoru.

- Dziękuję Syriuszu za odprowadzanie i dotrzymanie mi towarzystwa na zabawie. Było świetnie.

- To ja dziękuję, Hermiono.- powiedział Syriusz i zbliżył się do Gryfonki.- Jesteś wspaniałą dziewczyną i to był uroczy wieczór.

Potem zbliżył twarz do twarzy Hermiona i delikatnie pocałował jej usta. Hermiona była tak pijana, że odwzajemniła pocałunek, a potem uśmiechnęła się, powiedziała „dobranoc" i weszła do Pokoju Wspólnego.

Syriusz był wielce z siebie zadowolony. Nie wiedział czy robi dobrze, całując Gryfonkę, ale najwyraźniej jej też się to podobało. Wracał do Hogsmead, a uśmiech nie schodził z jego twarzy. Jutro musi się z nią koniecznie umówić. Co z tego, że była młodsza o prawie dwadzieścia lat. Była piękna, inteligentna i dowcipna. Kiedy będzie starsza, każdy czarodziej będzie się starał o jej rękę. Był już przed Trzema Miotłami i zobaczył Snape'a, który stał i czekał na jego powrót.

- Moja mała Hermiona jest już cała i zdrowa w dormitorium Smarku.

- Ona nie jest niczyją własnością, a tym bardziej twoją.- warknął Mistrz Eliksirów.

- Zobaczymy…- odpowiedział Syriusz i wszedł do środka zostawiając Snape'a z jeszcze bardziej zmartwioną miną niż wcześniej.

Hermiona obudziła się z potwornym bólem głowy, który przez wszystkich nazywany jest potocznie kacem. Kręciło jej się w głowie i czuła się jakby żołądek wywrócił jej się na druga stronę. Otworzyła oczy, lecz od razu je zamknęła. Światło było nie do zniesienia. Gdy brzuch jako tako jej się uspokoił, ponownie spróbowała otworzyć oczy. Skutek był ten sam, ale dała radę się podnieść. Było już po śniadaniu, więc w sumie nie miała po co podnosić się z łóżka do obiadu. Na szafce nocnej znalazła list. Wzięła go i zaczęła czytać.

_Hermiono,_

_ ta noc była jedną z najwspanialszych w moim życiu. _

_Mam nadzieję, że dla Ciebie też było to coś niezwykłego. _

_Chciałbym się spotkać z Tobą, _

_kiedy będzie wyjście do Hogsmead w połowie listopada. _

_Całuję._

_ Syriusz_

Merlinie, co jest grane? No, tak upiła się, a Syriusz ją pocałował. Ona przecież nawet się nie sprzeciwiła! Musi mu powiedzieć, że to było nieporozumienie. No i jeszcze Snape widział, jaka jest pijana! To będzie najgorszy dzień na świecie... Ma przecież wieczorem robić z nim eliksiry. Grrr...

Na obiedzie Gryfonka tylko lekko skubnęła trochę sałatki, bo wydawało jej się, że jakby zjadła cokolwiek innego, to i tak to zwróci. Choć ból głowy trochę przeszedł, to w żołądku nadal jej się kręciło. Powinna odpisać na list Syriusza, ale na razie nie miała do tego głowy. Na dzisiaj miała zaplanowaną jeszcze oklumencję i eliksiry. Draco będzie sobie z niej stroił żarty, a Snape będzie nie do zniesienia. A ona w najlepszym przypadku się porzyga. Z miną oznajmiającą wszystkich o niezbyt dobrym samopoczuciu powędrowała w kierunku Pokoju Życzeń. Draco już czekał, a gdy ją zobaczył wybuchnął śmiechem.

- Co jest niby takiego we mnie zabawnego?- zapytała zimno Hermiona.

- Sam nie wiem...- zamyślił się Ślizgon.- Może to, że Black cię wczoraj upił i wyglądasz jak siedem nieszczęść.

- Zamknij się. Zabierajmy się lepiej do pracy.

- Masz kaca? Może powinnaś iść do naszego kochanego Mistrza Eliksirów po jakiś specyfik na te dolegliwości?

- Jasne, teraz tylko o tym marzę. Aby zbłaźnić się przed twoim ojcem chrzestnym.

- To może ja pójdę?

- Daj spokój, poradzę sobie.

- Jak chcesz... Gotowa?- zapytał Draco, celując w przyjaciółkę różdżką.

- Jak zawsze.- odpowiedziała.

- _Legilimens_.

Hermiona starała się, jak mogła, ale kolejny raz nie udało jej się wypchnąć Malfoy'a z umysłu i wylądowała na kolanach. Z bólem w sercu widziała, jak Draco ogląda wspomnienia z wczorajszego wieczoru, ale na szczęście nie skomentował tego, tylko pomógł jej wstać. Nie chciał jej dzisiaj dogryzać ze względu na jej stan, za co była mu ogromnie wdzięczna, ale wiedziała, że nie odpuści i przy najbliższej okazji poruszy ten temat.

Po jak zwykle mało wnoszącej lekcji oklumencji Hermiona skierowała się do lochów na spotkanie z diabłem. Zapukała cicho i weszła do prywatnego laboratorium Snape'a.

- Spóźniłaś się.- powiedział niezbyt miło i wskazał jej miejsce obok siebie.

Hermionie zakręciło się w głowie przez opary z eliksiru profesora i runęłaby jak długa na ziemie, gdyby nie przytrzymała się stołu. Zaczęła warzyć Veritaserum, ale z każdym kolejnym składnikiem czuła się jeszcze gorzej. Większość ingrediencji miało nieprzyjemny zapach i Gryfonce chciało się wymiotować.

- Weź to.- powiedział Mistrz Eliksirów, wręczając jej małą buteleczką.

Zobaczył jej zdziwione spojrzenie i od razu wytłumaczył.

- To mikstura na bazie wodnorodków. Jesteś odwodniona. Po zażyciu powinnaś poczuć się lepiej.

- Dlaczego pan to robi, profesorze?- wypaliła, zanim zdążyła ugryźć się w język.

- Bo nie chcę, żebyśmy przez twoją głupotę wylecieli w powietrze. To co robisz w wolnym czasie, to twoja sprawa, ale jeśli będziesz niedysponowana w pracy, więcej cię tu nie wpuszczę.

Hermionę trochę to zabolało. Myślała, że się o nią troszczy, ale najwyraźniej się pomyliła. Nigdy nie będzie miała okazji zbliżyć się chociaż trochę do Mistrza Eliksirów. Może warto by spróbować wtedy z Syriuszem i wybić sobie posępnego Snape'a z głowy. To chyba był dobry pomysł.


	13. Chapter 13

**Rozdział 13**

Nastał poniedziałek, a Hermiona pisała list do Syriusza. Starała się pisać wprost i nie ukrywać swoich uczuć.

_Drogi Syriuszu... _

Nie, to chyba zbyt oficjalnie.

_Kochany Syriuszu... _

Ale przecież ona go nie kocha. Jeszcze...

_Syriuszu... _

_Dostałam Twój list i... _

No, właśnie i co? Zachwyciłam się? Zdziwiłam? Hmm...

_I postanowiłam odpisać. Twoje wyznania były… _

Dziwne? Nie na miejscu?

_Nietypowe i mnie zaskoczyły trochę, lecz postanowiłam, że spotkam się z Tobą w wyznaczonym terminie. Porozmawiamy i poznamy się na nowo. _

Chyba jednak nie.

_Spróbujemy czegoś nowego. Nie jestem pewna... _

No, w zasadzie to jestem.

_Czy czuję do Ciebie to samo, co ty do mnie, ale warto spróbować, gdyż jesteś czarodziejem, który nie jest mi obojętny. Spotkajmy się przed Miodowym Królestwem 13 listopada około 14. _

_Całuję i pozdrawiam,_

_Hermiona. _

Chyba wszystko wyszło nawet w porządku, więc tylko zaadresować i wysłać. Coś jednak ją dręczyło. Nie była w tym wszystkim szczera, ale jak niby miała mu powiedzieć, że podoba jej się ktoś inny zwłaszcza, że jest to osoba niezbyt przez niego lubiana i, że to właśnie z nim i z nikim innym, chciałaby planować coś większego. Ale tego napisać oczywiście nie mogła.

Siedziała na Transmutacji i czytała odpowiedź od Syriusza. Pisał, że ucieszył się na jej list i jest szczęśliwy, że chce się z nim spotkać w Hogsmead za dwa tygodnie. Była zadowolona. Nie szczęśliwa, ale zadowolona. W końcu ruszy jakoś naprzód ze swoim życiem miłosnym. No, w sumie to kiedyś był Krum i potem przez jakiś czas Ron, ale w pierwszym i drugim przypadku wiedziała, że to tylko chwilowe zauroczenie i nie będzie z tego nic więcej. A z Syriuszem mogło to być coś więcej. Mogło, ale czy będzie? Tego nie wie. Był on jednym z niewielu, który pokazał jej, że może być kimś więcej niż kujonowatą uczennicą. Że może być kobietą godną starszego czarodzieja. I to jej się podobało. Czarownica, a nie czarodziejka. Zasadniczą różnicą między tymi dwoma rodzajami jest wiek, ale nie tylko. Czarodziejka z reguły jest mniej doświadczona niż czarownica i uważa się to określenie jako w pewnym przypadku ułomność. Jeśli kobietę w średnim wieku ktoś nazwie czarodziejką, uchodzi to za obrazę. No, ale wracając do tematu, to Syriusz był czarodziejem, na którym młoda czarownica na prawdę nie mogła chociaż na chwilę nie zatrzymać wzroku. Był starszy, ale nie stary, przystojny i do tego zabawny, inteligentny i na ten swój specyficzny sposób miał _image_ rozrabiaki, co kochały wszystkie dziewczyny. Ale Hermiona jednak miała swój innym ideał, który pociągał tylko niewiele kobiet. Ona wolała czarodziejów tajemniczych i trochę mrocznych. No i jej intelekt był na poziomie nieprzeciętnym, więc podziwiała mężczyzn nad wyraz genialnych. A taki był właśnie Mistrz Eliksirów. Skryty i przez to jeszcze bardziej niedostępny i pociągający. Ale był poza jej zasięgiem. Nawet, gdy jest uznawana za najmądrzejszą czarownicę swojego pokolenia, to i tak w jego oczach jest tylko inteligentną uczennicą. I tym pozostanie. Więc, nawet jeśli szanuje jej umysł, jest od niego o prawie dwadzieścia lat młodsza i na pewno znalazłby, jeśliby chciał, kobietę starszą od niej i o wiele mądrzejszą. Dlatego Hermiona postanowiła o nim zapomnieć i dać szansę Syriuszowi, który docenia to jaką jest. Bo czasem niestety bywa tak, że jak się nie ma to, co się lubi, to się lubi to, co się ma, a Hermiona bardzo lubiła Syriusza i dlatego spróbuje.

Syriusz okazał się gentelmanem, więc już zarobił u niej plusa na samym początku. Poszli na kawę do jakiejś restauracji. Przepuścił ją w drzwiach i odsunął jej krzesło. Niby nic takiego, ale na kobiecie robi wrażenie. Rozmawiali o wszystkim i o niczym. O planach na przyszłość Hermiony, o uniewinnieniu Syriusza i o tym, co ostatnio bliźniacy umieścili w swoim sklepie. Miło spędzali czas, który im szybko zleciał. Syriusz odprowadził potem Hermionę do bram Hogwartu i po krótkim niewinnym pocałunku rozeszli się w swoje strony.

Był to udany dzień i Hermiona była zadowolona. Do ferii świątecznych został tylko miesiąc, więc musiała zacząć się uczyć. Chciała skończyć semestr z jak najlepszymi ocenami i w końcu żaden problem nie odwracał jej uwagi od nauki. Miała się spotkać jeszcze z Syriuszem za dwa tygodnie o tej samej porze, a potem tuż przed świętami. Wszystko zapowiadało się znakomicie, aż do pewnego wieczoru w Pokoju Życzeń.

- Widzę, że cała w skowronkach chodzisz od jakiegoś tygodnia. Czy to zasługa twojego nowego zwierzaka?

Hermiona pokazała tylko Draconowi język i obojętnie wzruszyła ramionami.

- Czyli wszystko się między wami układa?- drążył temat Ślizgon.

- Tak, Syriusz jest wspaniały. Piszemy do siebie non stop.

- Gratulacje.- powiedział z sarkazmem Malfoy.

- Słuchaj Draco, wiem, że nie lubisz Syriusza, ale jesteśmy teraz ze sobą, a ty jesteś moim przyjacielem, więc mógłbyś chociaż udawać, że go tolerujesz.

- Nie wydaje mi się. A gdzie spędzasz Święta Bożego Narodzenia?

Hermiona dostrzegła przebiegły błysk w oku przyjaciela i w zatrzymała filiżankę z herbatą w połowie drogi do ust.

- Chyba w Norze, a co?

- A nie, nic. A Kundel będzie z wami?

- Mówiłam już, żebyś go tak nie nazywał. Ma na imię Syriusz. Chyba będzie… Draco, powiesz, o co ci chodzi?

- Nie, nie, o nic. A kupiłaś już prezenty dla _wszystkich_?

- Mam zamiar kupić za tydzień w Hogsmead, jak spotkam się z Syriuszem.- odpowiedziała spokojnie Hermiona i upiła łyk herbaty.

Draco tylko na to czekał, więc od razu zaatakował.

- A więc wybierzesz razem ze swoim Syriuszem prezent dla mojego ojca chrzestnego?

Hermiona zakrztusiła się herbatą i cała zawartość jej ust wylądowała na podłodze. Draco w tym czasie też się krztusił, ale raczej ze śmiechu.

- Na Merlina!-powiedziała, gdy przestała kaszleć.- Zupełnie o tym zapomniałam.

- Tak też myślałem.

- Czy naprawdę muszę mu kupować ten prezent?

- Zakład to zakład. Ty byś mi kazała pocałować Lunę.

- A właśnie, jak wam się układa?- wyszczerzyła się w stronę Ślizgona.

- Nie zmieniaj tematu. Wiesz chociaż, co mu kupisz?

- Nie mam pojęcia. Nawet o tym nie myślałam. A ty, co mu kupujesz?

- Sam nie wiem. On jest strasznie wybredny, jeśli chodzi o takie rzeczy. Zawsze ojciec coś mi poleca.

- To będzie chyba najtrudniejsze. On lubi tylko eliksiry i książki, a przecież nie kupię mu kolejnej książki o eliksirach.

- Twój chłoptaś pomoże ci coś wybrać.- zakpił Draco.

- No i kolejny problem. Przecież jak Syriusz dowie się, że kupuję prezent dla Snape'a to się wścieknie. A życie mogło być takie piękne.- załamała się Gryfonka i oparła głowę na dłoniach.

- Tak, wiem, wiem. Gdyby takie gnidy jak my, Ślizgoni, nie chodziłyby po świecie.- powiedział Draco i uśmiechnął się do przyjaciółki.

Severus Snape zwyczajowo w sobotnie popołudnie siedział w swoim gabinecie i sprawdzał ostatnie przedświąteczne eseje. Mimo że czytał tam o samych głupotach, to było coś, co go trochę chociaż odprężało. Przynajmniej nie musiał myśleć o swoich śmierciożerczych sprawach, tylko skupiał się na roli nauczyciela. Nadszedł jednak czas, gdy odłożył na kupkę ostatnią sprawdzoną pracę. Schował wszystkie pergaminy do szuflady i spojrzał na zegar. Do kolacji miał jeszcze godzinę, a potem jeszcze godzinę do przyjścia Granger. Dzięki niej, a może i przez nią miał o wiele za dużo teraz wolnego czasu. Wspólnie mogli zaopatrzać we wszystkie mikstury i Pomfrey i Zakon. On jedynie sam musiał teraz robić eliksiry dla Jaszczura. Mistrz Eliksirów lubi być zajęty. No, może nie tak jak na początku semestru, ale nienawidzi nie mieć co ze sobą zrobić. A do tego zbliżały się jeszcze te cholerne święta. Minerwa zostaje w szkole, ale Remus wybiera się do Nory i całej bandy rudzielców. Zaproponował Snape'owi, żeby wybrał się razem z nim, ale on musiał kategorycznie odmówić. Nie sprawiłoby mu to żadnej przyjemności, a na pewno dostarczyłoby bólu głowy. Poza tym, jak co rok, musi się pojawić w święta w Malfoy Manor na kolacji wydawanej przez Czarnego Pana i słuchać jego wspaniałych zapowiedzi na przyszły rok. Tak, Święta Bożego Narodzenia to coś, co Severus Snape uwielbia ponad wszystko… Litości…

Jego rozmyślania przerwało pukanie do drzwi.

- Wejść.- powiedział stanowczo, a w progu ukazała się osoba, której Severus ostatnio miał już naprawdę dosyć.- O co chodzi panno Parkinson.- zapytał najspokojniej jak umiał, chociaż dokładnie wiedział, o co jej chodzi.

- Nie mogę znaleźć znowu Draco. Co tydzień od początku semestru znika popołudniu w każdą sobotę i niedzielę i nikt nie może go znaleźć. Myślałam, że spotyka się z tą Krukonką, ale widziałam ją w bibliotece. Martwię się o niego... Chyba najwyższy czas, żeby coś zrobić.

- Ja się tym zajmę. Dziękuję, panno Parkinson.

- To ja dziękuję, profesorze.- powiedziała Pansy i wyszła z gabinetu.

_Przebrała się miarka. Draco musi być częściej widziany w szkole. Za dużo czasu spędza z Granger w Pokoju Życzeń. _

Snape wstał, wyszedł z gabinetu i okrężną drogą powędrował w kierunku Pokoju Życzeń. Specjalnie wybrał inną drogę na wypadek, gdyby ta cała Parkinson chciała sprawdzić, gdzie idzie. A tak, to wyglądało, że idzie do dyrektora. Gdy był przed Pokojem Życzeń, rzucił tylko zaklęcie sprawdzające, czy nikogo nie ma w pobliżu, a gdy ukazały się drzwi, wszedł do środka. Od progu go zamurowało. Zobaczył Dracona, który klęczy na podłodze i ostatkami sił próbuje przedrzeć się do umysłu Granger. A ta niewzruszona stoi nad nim, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Słyszał od swojego chrześniaka, że dziewczyna ostatnio zrobiła duże postępy, ale tego się nie spodziewał. Istny cyrk! Poczekał, aż Malfoy się podda, a gdy to nastąpiło odchrząknął.

- Profesorze.- zaczęła zaczerwieniona Gryfonka.- Nie wiedziałam, że pan tu jest.

- Jest znakomita, prawda wuju? Mówiłem ci, że zrobiła duże postępy.

- Ujdzie.

- Ujdzie? Dzisiaj przez cały dzień próbuję przebić się przez jej obronę i nie mogę. Teraz możemy przejść na kolejny etap.

- Nie będzie takiej możliwości.

- Jak to?- zdziwił się Draco.

- O ile ludzie nie pytają, gdzie się przez cały weekend podziewa Granger, bo wszyscy wychodzą z założenia, że jest w bibliotece, to o ciebie jednak pytają. Koniec lekcji oklumencji.

- Ale nie możemy teraz, kiedy ona jest już taka dobra, jeszcze tylko kilka miesięcy, a będzie na moim poziomie.

- Nie ma takiej opcji. Nie możemy ryzykować, że ktoś się dowie, po której stronie jesteś.

- Dobrze nie będę jej już uczył.

- Ale…- zaczęła Hermiona, ale Draco uciszył ja gestem dłoni.

- _Ty_ to będziesz teraz robił, wuju.

- Nie zgadzam się.

- Sam mówiłeś, wręcz narzekałeś, że masz teraz tyle wolnego czasu, więc możesz go wykorzystać, aby pouczyć Hermionę.

- Nie.

- A może zapytamy o zdanie dyrektora.- Draco wiedział, że tymi słowami przekroczył granicę, nawet Hermiona, która przysłuchiwała się całej rozmowie, o tym wiedziała, ale był to jedyny sposób na złamanie Snape'a.

- Nie ośmielisz się.

- Chcesz się przekonać?- powiedział Draco.

Wóz albo przewóz. Wiedział, że jak opisze dyrektorowi umiejętności Hermiony, to sam nakaże Mistrzowi Eliksirów jej nauczania.

- Zgoda, ale na moich warunkach. Ty wymyśl jakąś bajkę dla Ślizgonów, a ty Granger chodź ze mną.

Szli najmroczniejszymi korytarzami Hogwartu, a Hermiona nie miała bladego pojęcia, co ją czeka. Kiedy jednak Snape otworzył przed nią drzwi do jego komnat, zaczęła się bać.

- Siadaj.- powiedział, pokazując na krzesło przy biurku, sam jednak nie usiadł, tylko stanął, górując nad nią.- Nie sądzę, żebyś była taka dobra.- powiedział, nie siląc się na delikatność.- Nikt nie zrobiłby takich postępów w tak krótkim czasie.

- Myli się pan-. wtrąciła Hermiona.

- Nie przerywaj mi.- powiedział wściekle Snape.- Jak szybko od zera przeszłaś do perfekcyjności? W jedną lekcję? Dwie? Otóż Draco kłamie, a ja wiem dlaczego. Wiedział, że ludzie pytają o niego i wiedział, że niedługo będziecie musieli to przerwać. Postanowił więc uknuć intrygę. Ty będziesz wyglądała na cudownie zdolną, a ja będę cię uczył. Draco domyślał się, że się nie zgodzę. Jeśli poszedłby z tym do dyrektora, on i tak by przydzielił mi ciebie. Żeby wszystko dopiąć na ostatni guzik, mamił mnie pochwałami o tobie już od jakichś dwóch tygodni, ale wiedział, że się nie nabiorę, więc robił to przy Dumbledorze. Nie jesteś cudotwórczynią i nie umiesz jeszcze nic, a tego, co cię nauczył Draco, mógł cię nauczyć ktokolwiek, kto ma jakiekolwiek pojęcie o oklumencji, dlatego nie zadzieraj głowy tak wysoko, bo ze mną praca nie będzie przypominała weekendowej herbatki z przyjacielem w Pokoju Życzeń. Jasne?

- Kłamie pan. Draco by czegoś takiego nie zrobił.

- Myślisz, że jak znasz go kilka miesięcy, to wiesz jaki jest. Otóż ja go znam od urodzenia i jest mistrzem manipulacji dokładnie tak samo jak jego ojciec czy ja.

- To nie jest prawda!- Hermiona cały czas upierała się przy swoim, ale czuła, że to, co mówi Snape zaczyna mieć sens, w końcu sama się zdziwiła, że nagle coś jej się zaczęło udawać.

- Chcesz dowodu, proszę bardzo. _Legilimens_.- Snape wycelował różdżką w Hermionę tak szybko, że ona nie zdążyła zareagować.

Poczuła cudzą obecność w swoim umyśle, ale było to zupełnie inne odczucie niż to, jak Draco to robił. Snape był bardziej delikatny i dokładnie wiedział, co robi, podczas gdy Draco wydawał się być przy nim w tym wszystkim trochę mniej subtelnym i niezdarnym. Hermiona widziała jeszcze raz przed sobą, jak Snape rozpoczyna rozmowę, która miała miejsce dosłownie kilka sekund wcześniej. Po czym wszystko się skończyło. Stał przed nią bardzo z siebie zadowolony i czekał, aż ona się odezwie. Hermionie zabrakło słów. Próbowała go wypchnąć, ale on prześlizgiwał się przez jej palce. Czuła się trochę, jakby chciała złapać dym. Kiedy Mistrz Eliksirów dostrzegł, że dziewczyna nic nie powie sam się odezwał.

- Teraz już wiesz, ile umiesz. Na dzisiaj koniec. Mam coś do załatwienia.

Dziewczyna po prostu wstała i bez żadnego pożegnania wyszła. Była w szoku. Jak Draco mógł ją tak oszukać.

W Pokoju Wspólnym Ginny siedziała przy kominku i robiła listę świątecznych zakupów. Chciała kupić wszystkim jak najlepsze prezenty, więc wolała być przygotowana. Właśnie zastanawiała się, co kupić Hermionie, kiedy Harry zaglądnął jej przez ramie.

- Co tam mażesz?

- Harry! Nie rób tak!- krzyknęła Gin.- Przestraszyłam się.

- Co to?- zapytał czarnowłosy i usiadł koło swojej dziewczyny na kanapie.

- Nic.- odburknęła rudowłosa.

- Przecież widzę, że coś tam masz. To lista prezentów? Co mi kupisz?

- Nic, bo byłeś niegrzeczny.- odpowiedziała i dała chłopakowi całusa w policzek.- Właśnie, Harry, martwię się o Hermionę. Od kiedy jesteście w Zakonie, nic innego nie robi tylko albo spędza czas w lochach, albo się uczy. Już prawie w ogóle nie rozmawiamy z nią, a zbliżają się święta.

- Wiem, ale wiesz, jaka ona jest. Cały czas zajęta. Próbowałem z nią pogadać, ale mnie zmyła.

- Nie może tak się przepracowywać, musimy coś z tym zrobić.

Właśnie w tym momencie Hermiona weszła do Pokoju Wspólnego i usiadła obok dwójki przyjaciół.

- Dzisiaj tak wcześnie?- zagaił Harry.

- Tak.- odpowiedziała Hermiona i przymknęła oczy.

- Coś nie tak Hermiono?- zapytała Ginny.

- Nie, wszystko w porządku... Jestem po prostu zmęczona.

- Właśnie o tym chcieliśmy z tobą pogadać. Prawda Harry?

- Co? A, tak, jasne...- powiedział trochę nieprzytomnie Potter.

- Nie możesz tyle pracować.- zaczęła rudowłosa.- Mało śpisz, ciągle się uczysz albo jesteś w lochach, a z nami nie spędzałaś czasu już od wieków.

- Wiem i przepraszam was za to, ale wiecie, jak ważna jest dla mnie nauka. Obiecuję, że do świąt to się zmieni. Myślę, że jak będę się urywać trochę wcześniej z lochów, to nic się nie stanie.

- A teraz masz czas?- zapytała Ginny z nutką nadziei w głosie.

- Powinnam właśnie przeglądać notatki z Zaklęć, ale myślę, że kilka godzin nie zrobi różnicy. W końcu jutro jest niedziela.

- Świetnie, mam ci masę rzeczy do opowiedzenia.

- Okej, drogie panie, to ja was i wasze ploteczki zostawiam i pójdę poszukać Rona. Nie widziałem go od śniadania.

- Nie wierzę! Jak ona mogła to zrobić? Zdradzać swojego chłopaka?

- Nie wiemy, czy to prawda. Na razie to tylko plotka.

- Możliwe, ale wiesz, jaka jest Lavender Brown. Przecież ona podczas jednego roku miała więcej chłopaków, niż normalna dziewczyna ma przez całe życie. A jak Ron zareagował na tą plotkę. Pewnie czuje się okropnie...

- Wiesz, na początku się wściekł i zamknął w jakiejś sali z Lavender. Długo tam rozmawiali…

- No i?

- No, więc ona twierdzi, że to plotka, którą ktoś rozgadał, bo jest zazdrosny o jej wspaniały związek z Ronem.

- A Ron?

- Powiedział, że wszystko mu wyjaśniła i, że nie wierzy w jakieś głupie pogłoski.

- No dobra, ale z kim niby go zdradziła?

- Właśnie to jest w tym wszystkim najdziwniejsze. Nie padło żadne imię czy nazwisko.

- Ktoś powiedział, że Brown zdradza Rona, ale nie powiedział z kim? Jeśli ktoś by to widział i poinformował o tym całą szkołę, to czemu nie podał imienia chłopaka?

- Nie wiem. Może chce go kryć, ale zmieńmy już temat. Jak u ciebie i Syriusza? Coś tam słyszałam, ale nic z wiarygodnego źródła. Jesteście razem?

- Tak, jesteśmy...

- Ale?

- Nie ma żadnego ale.

- Hermiono, przecież widzę, że coś ci leży na sercu. Mogę cię przejrzeć na wskroś. Powiedz mi, jesteś dla mnie jak siostra.

- No, dobrze, ale to, co usłyszysz, nie spodoba ci się.- Hermiona wzięła głęboki wdech i próbowała opanować emocje.- Obawiam się, że Syriusz jest tylko zamiennikiem kogoś innego.

- Jak to?

- Tylko proszę cię, nie osadzaj mnie od razu. Wiem, że to straszne... Podoba mi się ktoś inny. No, słowo _podoba_ nie jest chyba tu odpowiednim słowem. Wręcz szaleję za kimś innym, ale ten ktoś jest kompletnie poza moim zasięgiem, więc kiedy Syriusz pokazał się na horyzoncie, doszłam do wniosku, że nie mogę stać w miejscu i przyglądać się diamentowemu naszyjnikowi, kiedy srebrny medalik pcha mi się do rąk. Postanowiłam, że dam mu szansę i może coś z tego wyniknie, a przy okazji...

- Zapomnisz o tym drugim? Hermiono, doskonale cię rozumiem. Myślisz, że ja nie miałam tak samo. Przecież spotykałam się z Thomasem, żeby nie myśleć o Harry'm. Zrobiłam dokładnie tak samo jak ty.

- Jak dobrze w końcu komuś to powiedzieć. Co mam teraz zrobić? Nie chcę skrzywdzić Syriusza, ale jestem pewna, że nic z tego nie wyjdzie, póki ten drugi nie zniknie z pola widzenia.

- Na początku musisz mi powiedzieć, kim jest ten drugi. Znam go?

- Eee, tak, ale chyba lepiej będzie, jeśli ci nie powiem kto to.

- Jak w takim razie mam ci pomóc, skoro nie wiem, o kogo chodzi?

- Dobrze, powiem ci, ale musimy iść w jakieś ustronne miejsce i musisz mi przyrzec, że nikomu nie powiesz.

- Jasne, chodźmy na Wieżę Astronomiczną.

- Chciałeś się ze mną widzieć?- zapytał Draco, wchodząc do komnat swojego ojca chrzestnego.

Ten siedział na jednym z foteli i gestem zaprosił Draco, aby usiadł na drugim, po czym nalał mu herbaty.

- Nieźle rozegrane.

- Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi.- powiedział Malfoy i upił trochę gorącego płynu.

- Przestań Draco. Dobrze wiem, co kombinowałeś i widzę, że wszystko poszło po twojej myśli.

- Wiesz, że nie pozwoliłbym na to, aby Hermiona nie miała lekcji oklumencji, zważając na to, co wie. A potrzebuje lepszego nauczyciela, ja się do tego nie nadaję. Poza tym było mi na rękę przez cały weekend omijać Ślizgonów. Mogłem w spokoju spotykać się z Luną.

- Istotnie. Jednak nie przewidziałeś jednej rzeczy.

Draco uniósł brwi czekając, aż Snape wyjaśni mu, o co chodzi.

- Zależy ci na przyjaźni z Granger, prawda?

- Tak, to moja najlepsza przyjaciółka.

- Więc, jeśli jeszcze raz wplątasz mnie w coś, w czym nie mam zamiaru brać udziału, będziesz mógł się z nią pożegnać.

- O czym ty mówisz?- Draco zaczynał się denerwować.

Wiedział, że manipulacja Mistrzem Eliksirów to duże ryzyko i spodziewał się kary za to, co zrobił, ale ciągle nie wiedział, o co mu chodzi.

- Otóż twoja mała akcja była dopracowana prawie w stu procentach. Niestety nie uwzględniłeś tego, że nie ty jedyny umiesz robić takie sztuczki. Mam nadzieję, że to będzie dla ciebie nauczka.

- Co zrobiłeś?

- Powiedziałem jej prawdę.

- Jak mogłeś?!- Draco wstał i ze złością patrzył na swojego ojca chrzestnego.- Uwierzyła ci, prawda?

- Owszem.

- No tak, bo dla niej jesteś ideałem.- powiedział Draco i wyszedł, głośno trzaskając drzwiami.

Prosiłabym, o jakieś komentarze, bo to pierwsze moje takie dzieło, a nie wiem, czy się podoba i co ewentualnie poprawić.


	14. Chapter 14

**Dziękuję za komentarze! Korzystam z rad i cieszę się ogromnie, że komuś się podoba. Rozdział z dedykacją dla atramaj, bo wie z czym walczę :).**

**Rozdział 14**

- Hermiono siedzimy tu już od dobrych piętnastu minut, a tobie nie może to przejść przez gardło. Powiedz wreszcie.

- Ginny, to nie jest wcale takie proste. Jesteś dopiero drugą osobą, która się o tym dowiaduje.

- Drugą? A kto jest pierwszą?- zapytała buntowniczo Gin.

Nie podobało jej się to, że Hermiona zwierzyła się komuś innemu, a jej nie mogła powiedzieć.

- To też jest temat na długą rozmowę.

- No dobra, na razie to zostawmy... Powiedz chociaż samo imię. Potem będę zgadywać.

- Jeśli powiem imię, to od razu się skumasz. To niezwykle rzadkie imię.

- Okej, to może inaczej... Powiedziałaś, że go znam. Ktoś ze szkoły?

- Tak.

- No, to nam zawęża krąg do jakichś pięciuset podejrzanych.- uśmiechnęła się rudowłosa do przyjaciółki.- W naszym wieku?

- Nie.

- To pewnie starszy, bo z młodszymi się nie zadajesz.

- Z Gryffindoru?

- Nie.

- Z Ravenclaw'u.

- Nie.

- Nie mów mi, że jakiś Puchon.

- Nie.

- Czyli Ślizgon. To ja już wole Puchona.

- Ginny nie ułatwiasz mi tego!

- Przepraszam. Starszy Ślizgon i ja go znam. Jesteś pewna, że go znam?

- Tak.

- Hmm... Trudne. Może inaczej. Blondyn?

- Nie.

- Czyli ciemne włosy.

- O tak, ciemne jak diabli.

- Na pewno przystojny, inteligentny Ślizgon z ciemnymi włosami i do tego starszy. Chyba jednak takiego nie znam. Skąd go znam?

Hermiona załamała ręce.

- Z Eliksirów.

Ginny zamyśliła się na chwile, po czym powiedziała.

- Jak to możliwe, że znam starszego Ślizgona z Eliksirów, skoro nie jest w moim wieku? Jedyna osoba starsza ode mnie na Eliksirach to sam...- nagle na Ginny spłynęło olśnienie i jak małe dziecko otworzyła usta ze zdziwienia, a jej oczy zaczęły Hermionie przypominać ogromne oczy Trelawney.- Hermiono...? Czy ten ktoś jest od ciebie duuużo starszy?

Starsza Gryfonka nie odpowiedziała, tylko prawie niezauważalnie kiwnęła głową.

- Merlinie... Merlinie... Na gacie Merlina! Hermiono podoba ci się Snape? Nie, przepraszam, wręcz za nim szalejesz?

- Tak.- odpowiedziała cicho Hermiona.

- No wiesz,- zaczęła Ginny.- trochę nie mój gust, ale na serio podoba ci się bardziej niż Syriusz?

- Och Gin, nie rozumiesz. On nie jest taki zły. Może na takiego się kreuje, ale jest no, no… Po prostu to on i tyle. Jest inteligentny, na swój cyniczny sposób dowcipny, tajemniczy, mroczny, a do tego bardzo seksowny. Gdybyś tylko usłyszała jego śmiech. Taki prawdziwy i męski.

Hermiona zauważyła, że Ginny o mało zaraz nie wybuchnie ze śmiechu.

- Wiedziałam, żeby ci nie mówić.

W tym momencie Ruda nie wytrzymała i, gdy zobaczyła obrażoną minę przyjaciółki, zaczęła się śmiać.

- Hermiono nie o to chodzi. Nie śmieje się z tego, że to Snape, ale z tego, jak ty to mogłaś ukrywać przez cały ten czas. Przecież ty go kochasz.

- Ginny nie bądź śmieszna, ja go nie... No wiesz, że go nie...

- Kochasz? Oj masz to wypisane na twarzy. Żebyś mogła zobaczyć jak wyglądasz, jak o nim mówisz.

- To absurd!- żachnęła się Hermiona.

- Oj siostrzyczko. Naprawdę się cieszę, że w końcu ktoś zawrócił ci w tej rozczochranej głowie, ale musisz mi powiedzieć wszystko od początku do końca.

- Severusie, co masz taką kwaśną minę?- zagadnęła go Minerwa na kolacji.- Prawie nie tknąłeś jedzenia. Jesteś chory?

- Nic mi nie jest.

- Może fizycznie nie, ale widzę, że coś cię trapi.

- Nic w czym mogłabyś pomoc Minerwo, naprawdę. A teraz przepraszam, muszę się udać tam, gdzie ognie piekielne szaleją.

- Wpadnij do mnie, kiedy wrócisz.

- O ile wrócę...- powiedział Snape i już go nie było.

- Remusie wiesz, co niepokoi Severusa?- zapytała Minerwa, kiedy jej przyjaciel wyszedł.

- Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo, ale też bym nie chodził zadowolony, jakbym miał co chwilę latać, wiesz, gdzie...

- Tak, oczywiście. Dziękuję.

Hermiona i Ginny kontynuowały rozmowę na kolacji, kiedy koło nich przeszedł szybko Snape. Ginny spojrzała na przyjaciółkę i zobaczyła w jej oczach niepokój.

- Coś nie tak?- zapytała.

- Został wezwany.- powiedziała szeptem Hermiona.

- Skąd wiesz?

- Znam ten wyraz twarzy.

- Nie martw się, wróci cały jak zawsze.- rudowłosa starała się pocieszyć przyjaciółkę.

- Właśnie w tym cały sęk, że nie zawsze wraca cały.

- Ale chyba nie ma wyboru, prawda?

- Nie.

- Popatrz lepiej w tamtym kierunku.- powiedziała Ginny, wskazując głową stół Ślizgonów.

Przy stole siedział Draco w towarzystwie Pansy Parkinson i wyglądał, jakby miał wrzody żołądka. Ślizgonka ciągle coś do niego mówiła podekscytowana, a on z minuty na minutę krzywił się coraz bardziej. Kiedy spojrzał w kierunku Gryfonek, Hermiona szybko odwróciła wzrok.

- Musisz z nim pogadać.- powiedziała rudowłosa.

- Nie wiem, czy tego chcę.

- Widziałaś, jak na ciebie smutno spojrzał. Wie, że ty wiesz i żałuje.

- Na razie nie mogę mu wybaczyć, musze się z tym przespać.

- Dobrze, ale obiecaj mi, że jutro z nim pogadasz. Chociaż wiem, że to Malfoy, to jeśli to, co mi opowiadałaś jest prawdą, to naprawdę mu na tobie zależy.

W tym momencie na kolacji pojawił się Harry i Ron.

- No w końcu. Już myślałam, że opuścicie posiłek.

- Ja siostrzyczko? Nigdy. -odparł Ron.- Zeszło nam trochę na boisku.

- Znowu Quidditch?- zapytała Hermiona.- Czy was nic więcej nie interesuje?

- Dziewczyny i sport.- powiedział Harry, siadając pomiędzy Ginny a Hermioną.- Czego chcieć więcej?

- Dobrze mówisz, bracie.- przyznał rację koledze Ron.

-Ron, a co u ciebie? Wszystko gra?

- A co ty taka zainteresowana Hermiono? Nietoperz rozkuł twoje kajdany?

- Ronald!- Ginny nie mogła pozwolić na kolejną kłótnie przyjaciół.

- No co? Nie odzywa się do nas miesiącami i teraz liczy na to, że my jej tak normalnie wybaczymy? Niedoczekanie! Prawda Harry?

- Nie jestem pewny, czy masz rację…

- No nie! Ty też? Jeśli ma zasłużyć na moją przyjaźń, to musi na to zapracować. Teraz żegnam, umówiłem się z Lav.

Hermiona wiedziała, że Ron jest bardzo wrażliwy, a do tego strasznie uparty. W duchu przyznała mu rację. Zaniedbała przyjaciół i może się tylko cieszyć, że straciła jednego, a nie wszystkich. Ale ona jeszcze pokaże Ronaldowi, że jest jego przyjaciółką albo nie nazywa się Hermiona Granger.

- Hermiono…

- Nie, Harry. On ma rację. Przepraszam was, że wszystko dookoła było dla mnie ważniejsze niż wy. Nie wiem, jak mogę wam to wynagrodzić.

- Może spędź z nami święta w Norze. Byłoby wspaniale!

- Tak, to świetny pomysł, Gin. Co ty na to Hermiono?

- Pytanie... Ja już to zaplanowałam wieki temu!

Severus wychodził ze spotkania Wewnętrznego Kręgu jeszcze w gorszym humorze niż wcześniej. Voldemort zażyczył sobie, aby ochrona w Hogwarcie została jak najszybciej usunięta i oczywiście tym miał się zająć Snape. On ledwo wyczuwa, że po tym zamku ktoś się w nocy porusza, jakim cudem ma ich wszystkich unieszkodliwić?

- Snape!

- Czego chcesz Gibbon?- Mistrz Eliksirów miał już dość wszystkich, którzy zaczęli się mu podlizywać, od kiedy przynosi wartościowe informacje dla Czarnego Pana.

- Jeśli chcesz, to mogę ci pomóc z tymi aurorami.

- Sądzisz, że sam nie dam rady?- wysyczał.- Jeśli Czarny Pan wierzy, że mogę to zrobić, to chyba nieostrożnym by było podważać jego autorytet…

- Ja wcale nie podważam…

- To licz się ze słowami.- odwarknął Snape i odszedł od rozmówcy.

Już miał się deportować pod bramy Hogwartu, kiedy usłyszał cichy głos Lucjusza Malfoy'a.

- Chyba sobie kpi z nas, nie sądzisz?

- Lucjuszu, naprawdę nie teraz.

- Wiem, że masz dużo na głowie. Przekaż to Draconowi.- Lucjusz wręczył Snape'owi pergamin.- Nie mogę ryzykować i wysłać tego sową.

- Dobrze. Dobranoc Lucjuszu.- odpowiedział Snape, patrząc w oczy swojego byłego najlepszego przyjaciela.

- Dobranoc Severusie.

_Spotkajmy się w klasie Transmutacji o 12._

_Ginewra_

Draco po raz setny patrzył na tą wiadomość i nie wiedział, o co chodzi. Czy młoda Weasley wiedziała o jego prawdziwym obliczu? Czy to może zemsta Hermiony za to, że ją okłamał? Czekał w klasie już od dziesięciu minut, a rudowłosa dziewczyna cały czas się nie pojawiła. Zaryzykował, przełknął swoją dumę i przyszedł, a ona wystrychnęła go na dudka! Zrobiła z niego kretyna, a on nie wiedział dlaczego. W końcu drzwi do klasy się otworzyły, a w nich stanęła Ginny.

- Przepraszam za spóźnienie.- powiedziała od progu. - Flitwick mnie zatrzymał.

- Co to za szopka, Weasley? Czemu chciałaś się ze mną spotkać? - Draco wiedział, że póki co musi grać swoją rolę nieczułego dupka.

- Chcę porozmawiać. Chodzi o Hermionę.

_Ona wie. -_ pomyślał młody Malfoy. Hermiona zdradziła jej jego sekret.

- Co mnie obchodzi ta mała szlama?

- Możesz przestać udawać Malfoy. Wszystko wiem. Teraz nie rób takiej miny, tylko ją po prostu przeproś. Zależy jej na tobie i myślę, że tobie zależy na niej. W końcu tu przyszedłeś…

- Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi.

- Mów se, co chcesz, ale Hermiona cierpi z tego powodu i chciałaby z tobą pogadać, ale oboje jesteście zbyt uparci, żeby to przyznać. Straciła już jednego przyjaciela i nie pozwól na to, by straciła drugiego.

Ginny powiedziała swoje i wyszła, zostawiając Draco z mętlikiem w głowie. Tęsknił za Hermioną, gdyż minęło już kilka dni, a oni nie odezwali się do siebie ani słowem. Co gorsze słyszał o Weasley'u i miał ochotę stanąć w obronie Hermiony i mu po prostu dokopać. On przez całe miesiące krył ich przyjaźń, a taki bufon jak Ronald Weasley ma do tego warunki i odtrącą najszlachetniejszą osobę, jaką on, Malfoy, zna. Teraz jednak czuł się jeszcze bardziej pewny, że nie powinien jej przepraszać. Nie dość, że zrobił to dla jej dobra, to jeszcze ona wygadała wszystko tej latorośli Weasley'ów. Czy w takim razie źle zrobił, że jej zaufał? Komu jeszcze może powiedzieć? A może właśnie powinien się z nią pogodzić, żeby temu zapobiec? Wychodząc z sali i idąc przez jasno oświetlone korytarze Hogwartu zastanawiał się, co ma zrobić.

Snape jak zwykle na swojej lekcji Eliksirów przechadzał się między bulgoczącymi kociołkami uczniów. Od kilku dni był w parszywym humorze i jak na razie tego faktu nic nie mogło zmienić. Zbliżały się święta, Voldemort oczekuje od niego pomysłu na wykończenie aurorów, uczniowie, jak i nauczyciele, go wnerwiają i do tego jeszcze Granger. W niedzielę do niego nie przyszła, ale już jej zapowiedział, że cały ostatni przed świętami weekend poświecą na oklumencję. Nie była z tego powodu zbyt zadowolona, ale powiedziała, że przyjdzie. Obserwował ją od kilku dni, lecz cały czas nie wiedział, o co chodziło Draconowi. _Bo dla niej jesteś ideałem._ Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego to zdanie ciągle chodziło mu po głowie. Nie lubił czegoś nie wiedzieć. A zwłaszcza czegoś, co dotyczy jego samego. O co w tym wszystkim chodzi? Czy był dla Granger kimś w rodzaju mentora? Przyjaciela? Nie wiedział, co ta młoda Gryfonka sobie ubzdurała, ale doszedł do wniosku, że cierpliwie poczeka, a w sobotę wszystkiego się dowie prosto ze źródła.

- Lovegood! Co to jest?

- Eliksir Słodkiego Snu.

- To według ciebie jest prawidłowo przyrządzony eliksir?

- Nie powiedziałam, że prawidłowo, ale się starałam.

- Samym staraniem nikt daleko nie zaszedł, piętnaście punktów od Raveclaw'u.

- Hermiono! Hermiono!

- Hej, Ginny. Co jest?

- Kupiłaś już wszystkie prezenty?

- Tak, w niedzielę.

- A, Wiesz - Komu też.?

- Tak, też kupiłam.

- Co mu kupiłaś?

- Hermiono chodź, bo spóźnimy się na Zaklęcia. - krzyknął Harry zza rogu.

- Gin pogadamy później, muszę iść.

- Dobra, ale nie odpuszczę ci, jak mi nie opowiesz, jak zrobiłaś to z Syriuszem u boku.

- Jasne, ale później.

Po ostatniej czwartkowej lekcji Harry i Hermiona odetchnęli z ulgą. Już myśleli, że Binns nigdy nie skończy gadać. Otóż to, Hermiona Granger nie mogła wytrzymać na lekcji Historii Magii. A wszystko przez to, że Seamus wdał się z nim w gadkę o przodku młodego Gryfona. Podobno był odkrywcą jakichś znalezisk. Bogactwa goblinów, czy coś takiego. Rozgadali się i przez całą lekcję Binns zadawał chłopakowi pytania na temat jego rodziny.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nauczyciel zmarnował nam całą godzinę zajęć, żeby pogadać o jakimś pradziadku Seamusa. – narzekała Hermiona.

- Żeby to było pierwszy raz Hermiono, kiedy nauczyciel zmarnował nam godzinę życia. To się zdarza cały czas!

- Przesadzasz…

- Stary, idziesz ze mną zaraz na boisko do Quidditcha? Możemy się pościgać. – Ron celowo wyminął Hermionę i zatrzymał się przed przyjacielem.

- A czy wy przypadkiem nie macie dzisiaj treningu? – wtrąciła się Gryfonka.

- Nie z tobą gadam. – odparł rudowłosy w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź Pottera.

- Eee… Wiesz, co? Chętnie, ale najpierw muszę iść do Dumbledore'a. Chciał się dzisiaj ze mną spotkać w swoim gabinecie. Dołączę do ciebie za godzinę.

Ron uśmiechnął się do Wybrańca i, nie obdarzając Hermionę nawet jednym spojrzeniem, poszedł w swoją stronę.

- Aby nie za często chodzicie na to boisko?

- Lubimy to. A teraz przepraszam, ale muszę spadać. Do zobaczenia na kolacji.

- Tak, jasne… - powiedziała Hermiona, bardziej do siebie, niż do oddalającego już się chłopaka.

No i znowu została sama. Najwyraźniej już taki jej los. Do końca życia pozostanie odludkiem, któremu w głowie tylko nauka. Odwróciła się na pięcie i powędrowała w stronę biblioteki. Skoro już ma trochę czasu dla siebie, to może go dobrze spożytkować. Po feriach świątecznych muszą oddać wypracowanie z Historii Magii, więc nic się nie stanie, jeśli zrobi to wcześniej. _Użycie smoków w celach bojowych na przestrzeni lat. _Banalnie proste, wystarczy…

Przechodziła właśnie koło rzeźby jeźdźca na koniu, kiedy ktoś pociągnął ją za łokieć i wylądowała za posągiem.

- Co do… A, to ty Luna. O co…? – urwała w pół zdania, gdyż zobaczyła, że nie są same. – Co _on _tu robi? – powiedziała, krzyżując ręce na piersiach i wskazując głową towarzysza Luny o jasnych blond włosach.

- Doszłam do wniosku, że najwyższy czas się pogodzić. Draco, co byś chciał powiedzieć Hermionie? – Luna uśmiechnęła się do koleżanki i z zainteresowaniem w oczach spojrzała na chłopaka.

- Przepraszam, że cię okłamałem. – przeprosiny nie wydawały się szczere, gdyż Draco powiedział to przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Jakoś nie brzmiało to przekonująco. – powiedziała Gryfonka.

- To dlatego, że wygadałaś wszystko Weasley! – Luna na szczęście przewidując wybuch jednej ze stron, szybko rzuciła Muffliato, zanim Draco zdążył wypowiedzieć pierwszą sylabę.

- A czego ty się spodziewałeś?! Okłamałeś mnie i wykorzystałeś! I to ma być przyjaciel?! Byłam przybita i musiałam się komuś zwierzyć!

- To nie zmienia faktu, że złamałaś obietnicę!

- Ginny nikomu nie powie! A poza tym ty też na pewno powiedziałeś wszystko Lunie! Bez urazy. – dodała spokojniej w stronę koleżanki.

- Ale to moja sprawa i mogę mówić, komu chcę!

- To nie jest tylko twoja sprawa! Jestem twoją przyjaciółką i, jeśli coś dotyczy ciebie, to także _moja_ _sprawa_!

Zapanowała niezręczna cisza. Oboje wykrzyczeli to, co im leżało na sercu, więc teraz tylko mierzyli się wzrokiem. Błękit kontra brąz. Sekundy wydawały się minutami i, kiedy już się wydawało, że każdy z nich pójdzie w swoją stronę, odezwała się Luna.

- Skoro atmosfera oczyszczona, to przytulcie się na przeprosiny.

Zarówno Gryfonka, jak i Ślizgon spojrzeli na Krukonkę, jakby właśnie zamieniła się w sklątkę tylnowybuchową. Luna tylko zachęcająco się do nich uśmiechnęła. Hermiona spojrzała na Draco, a jej kąciki ust lekko drgały, choć walczyła z tym uparcie. Kiedy jednak dostrzegła, że twarz Malfoy'a identycznie odzwierciedla to, z czym ona walczy, wybuchła głośnym niekontrolowanym śmiechem. Po chwili dwójka z nich się śmiała, a mała istotka o blond długich włosach przyglądała im się ze zdezorientowaniem.

- Przepraszam. – odparła Hermiona, gdy już z Draco się uspokoili. – Nie powinnam nikomu mówić, ale Gin serio nikomu nie powie.

- To ja przepraszam, Hermiono, mogłem ci o wszystkim najpierw powiedzieć, zamiast cię oszukiwać.

- No i wszystko jest, jak powinno być. – powiedziała Luna. – Draco, spotkamy się po kolacji. – dodała na odchodnym i zostawiła przyjaciół samym sobie.

- Czy ona nie jest kochana? – zapytał Ślizgon, spoglądając za odchodzącą dziewczyną.

- Tak, Luna jest wspaniała. – Hermiona teatralnie wywróciła oczami. – Słuchaj, potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

- Co się stało?

- Musisz mi pomóc przechytrzyć Snape'a.

- Ale o co chodzi?

- Wyjaśnię ci później. To nie jest dobre miejsce na tego typu rozmowy. Spotkajmy się w Pokoju Życzeń za pół godziny.

**Dopiero dokończyłam ten rozdział i to wszystko na razie, co mam, ale już się biorę za następny. Komentarze dodają weny :D. Codziennie dopisuję po trochu, więc niedługo wstawię nowy.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Rozdział 15**

**Ale się napracowałam nad tym rozdziałem... Mam nadzieję, że przypadnie wam do gustu :).**

Ginewra Weasley lubiła kontrolować wszystko w swoim życiu. Najbardziej jednak lubiła zmuszać innych do robienia tego, czego od nich oczekiwała, a raczej tego, co według niej jest stosowne zrobić. Zaczęło to się, gdy Ginny zaczęła mówić. Właśnie to było największą zmorą dla państwa Weasley w ich rodzinnym domu trzynaście lat temu. Mała rudowłosa Ginny mówi i to _jak_ mówi. Od początku wyrażała swoje zdanie i broniła go zacięcie. Nie przyjmowała żadnej odmowy, a na atak odpowiadała atakiem. Ustawiała swoich starszych braci, jak chciała i wszyscy zawsze mówili, że jej pozycja społeczna, to pozycja lidera. Przywódca, jak to przywódca w swoim stadzie musi czasem robić porządek i dlatego, pomimo padającego śniegu i temperatury powietrza stanowczo odmiennej niż jej charakter, młoda Gryfonka powędrowała na boisko do Quidditcha.

- Ron! – krzyknęła w kierunku brata, który właśnie zataczał kółko nad boiskiem.

Młody Weasley zbliżył się do siostry.

- Chcesz ze mną polatać?

- Nie. Gdzie jest Harry? Myślałam, że będzie z tobą…

- U Dumbledore'a w gabinecie, podobno go wzywał.

- Nieważne. Złaź na dół, musimy pogadać.

Ron wylądował na ziemi i pomaszerował za młodszą siostrą w kierunku trybun. Kiedy usiedli, zaczęła swój monolog.

- Powinieneś pogodzić się z Hermioną… Nie przerywaj mi. – podniosła uciszająco dłoń i nie zważając na minę brata, kontynuowała. – Nie sądzisz, że to zabrnęło za daleko? Ona jest twoją przyjaciółką, a ty odpychasz ją w każdy możliwy sposób. Tak być dalej nie może, zwłaszcza, że spędzi z nami Boże Narodzenie.

Najmłodszy z braci Weasley westchnął. Tęsknił za Hermioną i mimo tego, że chciał się z nią pogodzić, to nie miał ochoty jej przepraszać. Ginny jednak suszyła mu głowę już od kilku dni i wiedział, że jak jego siostra na coś się uprze, to nie da się jej przegadać.

Ginny zobaczyła, jak jej brat się łamie i poczuła smak zwycięstwa w ustach. Jednak Ron nie byłby Ronem, jeśli chociaż by nie spróbował jej przekonać co do swoich racji.

- No, bo to chodzi o to, że ja już jej zupełnie nie poznaję. Cały czas chodzi do tego gnojka z lochów, z nami nie rozmawiała od stu lat i jeszcze jest ze starszym facetem. Lubię Syriusza, naprawdę, ale przecież on by mógł być jej ojcem!

- A nie uważasz, że jako jej przyjaciel mógłbyś to właśnie jej powiedzieć? Że martwisz się o nią?

- No, w sumie racja…

- To pogadaj z nią, ona ci wszystko wytłumaczy. Może ci się wydaje inna, ale to ta sama nasza Hermi, która ciągle łazi z nosem w książce. – na to stwierdzenie Ron się uśmiechnął delikatnie. – Może jest po prostu trochę zagubiona, ale w końcu po to ma się przyjaciół, żeby pomogli ci się odnaleźć.

- Po kim ty niby jesteś taka mądra, co?

- Na pewno nie po tobie. – odgryzła się Ginny i puściła mu oczko.

QOQOQOQOQO

Hermiona jak to miała w zwyczaju, kiedy się denerwowała, wyłamywała sobie prawie palce. Pogodziła się z Draco, więc była szczęśliwa, ale zostało tak mało czasu, a ona nie miała żadnego planu. No, może nasunęły jej się ze dwa albo trzy pomysły, ale w porównaniu do tego, co mógł zaproponować jej Draco, były beznadziejne.

W końcu jednak drzwi do Pokoju Życzeń się otworzyły, a w nich stanął Ślizgon.

- Dobra, mam wymówkę, więc mów, o co chodzi. Mamy dobrych kilka godzin, póki się nie skumają, że nie ma mnie w bibliotece.

- Ty? W bibliotece? Wolne żarty. – stwierdziła krytycznie Hermiona.

- Jak będziesz mi dogryzać, to ci nie pomogę, a widzę, że to coś ważnego… Zostaw te palce, bo się pokaleczysz! – powiedział Draco i oklapł na fotelu obok przyjaciółki.

- Wszystko pięknie i cacy, że udał się twój plan i mam oklumencję ze Snape'em, ale nie przewidziałeś takiego tyci, tyci szczególiku.

- Czego? – zapytał Ślizgon, ale od razu zrozumiał. – Aaa… Ups.

- Ups?! To za mało powiedziane! Ja od prawie tygodnia chodzę jak na szpilkach i usuwam się z drogi twojemu wujowi! Wymyśl coś i to szybko! Mam zajęcia _w sobotę o dziesiątej rano_!

- Dobra, dobra, tylko nie panikuj. Coś się wymyśli.

Draco dumał przez chwilę, mrucząc co chwilę do siebie słowa w stylu: „To na pewno nie.", „Może… Nie. Skuma się", „A może jednak? Nie. Nie ma szans.".

Hermiona czekała z zapartym tchem na jakieś rewelacyjne pomysły, ale z minuty na minutę coraz bardziej się denerwowała. W końcu nie wytrzymała i wybuchła:

- No i?! Masz jakiś pomysł?

- Kilka. Trzeba ułożyć plan działania i możliwość wielu opcji.

- Plan działania? Wielu opcji? – Hermionie nie podobały się te zwroty.

- Tak. Mamy do czynienia z poważnym przeciwnikiem. Nie można się patyczkować i iść na żywioł. – Draco brzmiał poważnie i widać było, że wie, o czym mówi.

- Okej. Ty tu jesteś mistrzem intrygi.

- Tylko przed tym wszystkim muszę ci się do czegoś przyznać. – teraz to Draco zaczął wyłamywać sobie palce ze zdenerwowania. – Ale jak to powiem, to mnie zaavadujesz…

- Draco… - Hermiona zobaczyła na twarzy chłopaka minę winowajcy i nastroszyła się jak kotka.

- Możliwe, że nieumyślnie trochę namieszałem i wymsknęły mi się z dwa słowa, które nie powinny przy nieodpowiedniej osobie, ale od razu chcę powiedzieć i się usprawiedliwić, że byłem zdenerwowany. Wiesz jak te emocje robią z mózgu papkę, co nie?

Hermiona się nie odezwała, tylko zacisnęła mocno usta i czekała, aż chłopak będzie kontynuować.

- No więc… Ten tego… Ja chyba… Powiedziałemsnapeowiżedlanie gotojesteśideałem. – powiedział szybko na jednym wydechu.

Spodziewał się wybuchu i dlatego zamknął oczy, przygotowując się na cios. Kiedy jednak po kilku sekundach zauważył, że jeszcze nie leży na podłodze i nie umiera w katuszach, otworzył nieśmiało jedno oko. Hermiona siedziała na swoim miejscu sparaliżowana. Wyglądała jak posąg. Cała biała, bez wyrazu, nieporuszająca się i intensywnie mrugająca.

- Yyy… Hermiono? Wszystko okej? – zapytał powoli.

- Co on na to? – wydusiła obojętnie, patrząc w przestrzeń.

- No, wiesz… Nie wiem, bo potem wyszedłem, trzaskając drzwiami.

Gryfonka wypuściła długo wstrzymywane powietrze.

- Łoł, myślałem, że mnie zabijesz. – odparł z ulgą Dracon.

- Spokojnie. – zaczęła powoli Hermiona. – Przyjdzie na to czas. Teraz mamy ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. – po jej słowach Draco przełknął nerwowo ślinę.

Kobiety potrafią być okrutne, kiedy się mszczą. Natomiast kobiety zakochane, są jeszcze gorsze.

QOQOQOQO

Mistrz Eliksirów wparował do gabinetu dyrektora i tak mocno trzasnął drzwiami, że Fineas Nigellus Black aż podskoczył w swoich ramach.

- Z całym szacunkiem Snape, ale nie jesteś u siebie! – Mistrz Eliksirów nawet nie spojrzał na byłego dyrektora tylko szybko podszedł do biurka, przy którym siedział obecny.

Albus Dumbledore znał już swojego młodszego współpracownika na tyle dobrze, że wiedział, iż jeśli Severus jest w tak podłym humorze to:

a) Chce kogoś zamordować (prawdopodobnie ucznia).

b) Albus coś zrobił i teraz ten chce mu to wygarnąć.

lub

c) Potrzebuje pomocy i nie chce się do tego przyznać.

Dyrektor westchnął i spojrzał na Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Coś się stało? – zapytał ostrożnie.

- Owszem i to dość dawno! Jakieś osiemnaście lat temu poznałem pewną gnidę i teraz nie daje mi spokoju!

- Dobrze, że tym razem nie masz na myśli mnie… O ile wiem, to znamy się od jakichś dwudziestu czterech lat. – dyrektor zachichotał, ale widząc minę Severusa, od razu spoważniał. – Chodzi ci o Toma…

- Nie, Dumbledore. O Wróżkę- Zębuszkę… Oczywiste jest, że chodzi mi o tą jaszczurę. Wymyśliła sobie, że mam usunąć ochronę z Hogwartu, bo młodzi Śmierciożercy nie trafiają na spotkania…

- Nie mogę na to pozwolić. Wiesz przecież, że bezpieczeństwo uczniów jest ważniejsze. – dyrektor zamyślił się na chwilę. – Ale ty możesz ich zawsze eskortować do wyjścia. Aurorzy są niewidzialni, więc uczniowie pomyślą, że ich usunąłeś.

- Powiadom wszystkich, bo jak ktoś mi stanie na drodze, to nie ręczę za siebie. – odparł i wyszedł, znowu trzaskając drzwiami, ale trochę ciszej.

QOQOQOQOQ

Trójka Gryfonów weszła do Wielkiej Sali na kolację po bardzo wyczerpującym treningu. Zapowiadała się biała zima, więc całe błonia pokryte były śnieżnym puchem. Przemoczeni i zmarznięci usiedli na swoich miejscach przy stole, nie zwracając uwagi na kałuże, które zostawili, a które na pewno nie spodobają się woźnemu. Byli jednak strasznie głodni, więc na nic nie zważając zaczęli jeść. W końcu dołączyła do nich czwarta osoba.

Ginny spojrzała na brata, potem na siadającą obok niej Hermioną, a potem znowu na Rona. Rudzielec zrozumiał.

- Hej, Hermiono, co tam słychać? Słyszałem, że jesteś z Syriuszem, to prawda?

Brązowooka upuściła na talerz widelec i zaniemówiła. Ronald Weasley się w końcu do niej odezwał i był _miły_… To oznaczało tylko jedno: wybaczył jej i w końcu wszystko będzie po staremu.

Gin zauważyła, że przyjaciółka odpłynęła gdzieś myślami, więc dała jej łokciem kuksańca w żebra.

- Yyy… Tak to prawda. – powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się w stronę przyjaciela, a ten odpowiedział jej tym samym.

- Może masz ochotę zagrać ze mną dzisiaj w szachy? – Gryfonce zrzedła mina.

Miała ogromną ochotę, ale zwyczajnie nie miała czasu. Mieli jeszcze tyle do zrobienia, a noc była taka krótka.

- Przykro mi Ron, ale dzisiaj… Obiecałam Gin, że pomogę jej w eseju na Eliksiry!

- Co?! – tym razem to młodsza Gryfonka dostała łokciem. – A no tak! Ten o… tym, no…

- Pyle księżycowym. – dopowiedziała szybko Hermiona.

- Tak, właśnie. Zupełnie wyleciało mi z głowy. – odparła Ginny, a do Hermiony ciszej szepnęła: - Co ty wyrabiasz?

- Jesteś mi dzisiaj potrzebna. Wszystko wyjaśnię potem. Spotkajmy się przed Pokojem Życzeń za godzinę. – po czym najzwyczajniej w świecie wróciła do nakładania sobie na talerz sałatki.

QOQOQOQOQOQ

Następny dzień dla wszystkich zaczął się jak każdy inny. Święta już za rogiem, więc cały zamek udekorowany był dosłownie w każdym zakamarku. Tu świece, tam choinki z bombkami, a gdzie indziej zwisające łańcuchy. Nawet duchom udzielił się bożonarodzeniowy nastrój, gdyż jeszcze przed śniadaniem latały, śpiewając kolędy. Wszystko wyglądało jak zwykle i nikt nie podejrzewał, że dzisiaj wydarzy się coś niezwykłego. No, może _prawie_ nikt. Otóż była pewna grupka uczniów, którzy nie spali całą noc, aby dopiąć wszystko na ostatni guzik. Zamierzali dzisiaj „zabawić" zarówno uczniów, jak i nauczycieli swoim przedstawieniem. A wszystko to po to, żeby uratować jedną duszyczkę, która niedługo zostanie zesłana przed obliczę samego diabła.

Dla szóstorocznych Gryfonów pierwszą lekcją dzisiaj była Obrona Przed Czarną Magią. Niestety, dla większości z nich, oznaczało to dzielenie klasowego powietrza z uczniami spod znaku węża. Jednak profesor Lupin był jednym z najbardziej lubianych przez nich nauczycieli, do tego byłym Gryfonem. Dlatego wiedzieli, że nie ma się czego obawiać.

Remus zwyczajowo wpuścił wszystkich do klasy, a sam zajął miejsce przy biurku nauczycielskim. Sprawdził obecność i wstał, aby napisać temat dzisiejszej lekcji na tablicy. W połowie zdania jednak, pisanie przerwało mu pukanie do drzwi.

- Proszę. – zaprosił do środka, a w drzwiach ukazała się drobna postać Ginny Weasley. – Słucham. – powiedział i zachęcająco uśmiechnął się do rudowłosej.

- Z okazji zbliżających się Świąt Bożego Narodzenia w imieniu dyrektora chciałabym wszystkim życzyć wesołych świąt i rozdać po smakołyku. – powiedziała na jednym wydechu Gryfonka, lecz gdy zobaczyła zdziwioną minę nauczyciela, szybko dodała: - Wie pan, profesorze, jak dyrektor Dumbledore lubi rozdawać słodycze…

- Tak, wiem… - przyznał Remus. – O tym wiedzą chyba wszyscy…

Ginny zaczęła chodzić po klasie i na każdej ławce zostawiała po jednej dla każdego ucznia czekoladce w zielono- czerwonym papierku. Iście ślizgońsko- gryfoński, jak i świąteczny podarunek. Kiedy przechodziła koło ławki Hermiony puściła jej oczko, po czym szybko skończyła, pożegnała się i wyszła.

Hermiona rozejrzała się wokół. Większa część kolegów z jej domu już zajadała się czekoladką, ale tylko nieliczni Ślizgoni odważyli się, aby spróbować cukierka. Sama odpakowała czekoladkę i z niechęcią włożyła ją sobie do ust. Zdziwił ją orzechowy smak, ale pogryzła i przełknęła.

_Teraz trzeba czekać._

Po kilkudziesięciu sekundach jednak nic nie poczuła. Spojrzała z zaskoczoną miną na Dracona, a ten tylko wzruszył ramionami. Coś się nie zgadzało.

Usłyszała poruszenie po drugiej stronie klasy i nagle nastąpiło wielkie zamieszanie. Ktoś, chyba Lavender, krzyknął, Lupin podniósł wzrok znad książki, wszyscy zaczęli wstawać i zbierać się obok Neville'a. Sam zainteresowany miał trochę głupią minę i nie wiedział, co się dzieje. Jego głowa w tej chwili przypominała zmutowaną jagodę. Była nienaturalnie okrągła, wielka i no, fioletowa, a jakby inaczej…

- Co tu się stało? – zapytał Lupin, a Ślizgoni ryknęli śmiechem.

- Nie wiem… - wyszeptał Neville. – Ja tylko zjadłem tą czekoladkę i…

- Ja wiem, co się stało! – zawołał niespodziewanie Ron.

- Wiesz?! – zdziwili się jednocześnie Draco i Hermiona.

- Tak. Ginny pewnie zawieruszyła się jedna z czekoladek od Freda i George'a. To wygląda zupełnie tak samo, jak po Czekoladkach- Jagódkach, ale one jeszcze nie wyszły do sprzedaży… Pewnie podarowali mojej siostrze jedną. W końcu wielu z nas zjadło cukierek od dyrektora i nic nam nie jest!

Hermiona i Draco niezauważalnie odetchnęli z ulgą.

- No, dobrze. Neville idź do pani Pomfrey, a reszta na miejsce i kontynuujemy lekcję. – zarządził Lupin i wszyscy zaczęli się rozchodzić.

Neville spakował swoje rzeczy i odprowadzany zmartwionym spojrzeniem Gryfonów, wyszedł. Hermiona natomiast z wielkim poczuciem winy usiadła przy swojej ławce. Myślała, że to będzie ich sukces... Po chwili zauważyła, że ktoś jej coś napisał na pergaminie. Notka brzmiała:

_Plan B._

QOQOQOQOQ

Hermiona na obiedzie siedziała jak na szpilkach. Snape się nie pojawiał, a według Dracona byłoby najlepiej, gdyby przy tym wszystkim był. Bardziej wiarygodnie, jak to określił. W końcu jednak się zjawił i zajął miejsce przy stole nauczycielskim. Gryfonka odetchnęła z ulgą. Przynajmniej to poszło według planu. Zabrała się za jedzenie, kiedy przyszła poczta. Stado sów wleciało przez małe okienko w rogu Wielkiej Sali i teraz latało nad pięcioma stołami, rozdając listy i paczki. Na stole Gryfonów wylądowała jedna z tych paczek i Hermiona sięgnęła po nią ręką, lecz ktoś ją ubiegł.

- Ej, Harry, to moje!

- Skąd wiesz? – zapytał Potter, obracając pakunek w ręku. – Nie ma tu twojego nazwiska, a to może być od Syriusza.

- Jak to nie ma mojego nazwiska?! – zapytała z rozdrażnieniem Gryfonka.

_LUNA!_

- No, nie ma. Otworzę i zobaczymy do kogo jest ta…

- Nie! – zawołała Hermiona, ale było już na późno.

Wystąpił wybuch i teraz cała sala wpatrywała się w kłęby dymu unoszące się nad stołem Gryffindoru. Kiedy owy dym opadł, wszyscy zobaczyli Chłopca- Który- Przeżył, a on…

- Czy on śpi? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem Ron.

Nikt nie musiał mu odpowiadać, gdyż ciszę przerwało donośne chrapnięcie. Wszyscy zaczęli po kątach chichotać, gdyż domyślili się, że to tylko niewinny dowcip. Twarz Harry'ego spoczywała na talerzu i była cała w sosie miodowo- musztardowym, a sam Wybraniec miał minę, jakby śniło mu się coś miłego. Hermiona poderwała się szybko z miejsca i nie zważając na pytanie rudzielca, czy pomoże mu odtransportować Harry'ego do dormitorium, wyszła, a w ślad za nią poszedł Draco.

- To się musi skończyć! – wykrzyknęła, zamykając drzwi od schowka na miotły. – Istny cyrk, a nie plan działania!

- Nie możemy zrezygnować, zważając na drobne niepowodzenia. – odparł poważnie Draco.

- Drobne niepowodzenia?! – Gryfonka już była cała czerwona ze złości. – Neville został ofiarą naszych eksperymentów, Harry będzie spał przez dwie doby, a ty to nazywasz _drobnymi_ niepowodzeniami?!

- Ale jaki przy tym ubaw! – parsknął Ślizgon i został zgromiony przez jadowite spojrzenie przyjaciółki. – No, okej, może nawaliliśmy, ale plan „C" zależy wyłącznie od ciebie, więc myślę, że może się udać.

- Dobrze, ale po tym koniec. Jeszcze nauczyciele się połapią, że coś jest nie tak…

QOQOQOQOQ

Plan „C", jak to zauważył Draco i jego powodzenie było jedynie w rękach Hermiony. Dlatego właśnie wchodziła na ostatnią lekcję Eliksirów z drżącymi dłońmi. Jeśli pójdzie coś nie tak, to wszystko będzie jej winą. Pochyliła się nad podręcznikiem i zaczęła czytać.

_Eliksir postarzający_

_Składniki:_

_0,3 l żółci pancernika_

_0,4 l żabiego skrzeku_

_0,5 dag sproszkowanych much siatkoskrzydłych_

_1 kg akoniktu _

_1 litr wody_

_Przyrządzenie:_

_Wlewamy do kociołka cynowego rozmiar 2. 1 litr wody i połowę żółci pancernika. Mieszamy 3 razy w kierunku wg. wskazówek zegara. Powinien być pomarańczowy. Dodajemy 0,5 dag sproszkowanych much siatkoskrzydłych, mieszamy energicznie…_

_Wystarczy dodać dwa dekagramy sproszkowanych much, a nie pół._ – powtarzała sobie jak mantrę Hermiona. Nabrała na miarkę odpowiednią ilość składnika i przygotowała się do wrzucenia. Rzuciła jeszcze tylko okiem w stronę Dracona, ale ten zajęty był swoim kociołkiem i nie widział świata poza nim. Zamknęła oczy. _To tylko lekkie draśnięcie, nic wielkiego… Na trzy. Raz… Dwa…_ Trzy? Poczuła na swoim nadgarstku żelazny uścisk i rozchyliła powieki. Cała klasa wlepiała w nią z przerażeniem wzrok. Napotkała spojrzenie przyjaciela i zobaczyła w nim- litość! Dopiero chrząknięcie osoby trzymającej ją za rękę oderwało ją od lustrowania pomieszczenie. Stał nad nią sam Snape, a jego nozdrza niebezpiecznie drżały.

- Może mi pani powiedzieć, panno Granger, co pani robi? – zaczął spokojnie, ale niebezpiecznie złowieszczo.

- Ja... Ja… - zaczęła się jąkać.

- Czy już kompletnie wam, Gryfonom, odbiło?! – wrzasnął, a potem wysyczał. – Ile w tym eliksirze potrzeba much siatkoskrzydłych? Odpowiem za panią. O jakieś trzy czwarte mniej… - nabrał powietrza, a Hermiona przygotowała się na wybuch. – Czy ty wiesz, że jakbyś to dodała, to eksplozja połamałaby ci wszystkie kości?! Jeśli masz zamiar się zabić, kretynko, to nie w mojej klasie! – puścił jej rękę i ruchem różdżki wyczyścił kociołek. – Spakuj się i wynocha!

Hermionie wezbrały łzy w oczach, ale zacisnęła pięści i zaczęła zbierać swoje rzeczy. Snape natomiast usiadł za swoim biurkiem i ucisnął nasadę nosa.

_Co ta dziewczyna znowu wyrabia?_

Spojrzał na nią, gdy chowała książki do torby. Wyglądała zdrowo, więc to nie mógł być nawrót choroby. Westchnął i wstał.

- Pięćdziesiąt punków od Gryffindoru. Granger, szlaban o dwudziestej, _ze mną_.

Dojrzał jeszcze jej oburzone spojrzenie i wyszła.

QOQOQOQOQ

Szła po schodach w kierunku Pokoju Wspólnego, a łzy ciekły jej po policzkach. Jest kompletnie zgubiona. Nikt i nic już jej nie pomoże. Teraz przyśpieszyła swoją karę śmierci o jakieś czternaście godzin. Kiedy schody nagle zmieniły kierunek, poddała się i usiadła na nich. Schowała twarz w dłoniach i zaczęła rozmyślać. Wyśmieje ją? Na pewno. Zrani? Już to czuje. Wypędzi? Pewnie tak… I nie będzie chciał jej znać. Otarła łzy rękawem i doszła do wniosku, że może im wcześniej pogodzi się z tym faktem, tym będzie jej lżej. Wstała i pomaszerowała w kierunku Pokoju Życzeń. Draco będzie chciał z nią porozmawiać.


	16. Chapter 16

**Przepraszam was za takie opóźnienie, ale ostatnio szkoła dała mi w kość. Dzisiaj krótko, bo chciałam, żeby rozdział pojawił się szybko w ramach zadośćuczynienia :), za to dużo się dzieje. Mam nadzieję, że się sposoba i liczę na wasze komentarze.**

**Peace&Love**

**mk**

**Rozdział 16**

Severus właśnie warzył Eliksir Przeciwbólowy, kiedy do drzwi jego laboratorium ktoś zapukał. Spojrzał na zegar. Dziewiętnasta. Czyżby to Granger pomyliła godziny?

- Wejść. – krzyknął, nie podnosząc głowy.

Do jego prywatnego laboratorium wszedł Draco i szybkim krokiem podszedł do swojego ojca chrzestnego. Snape dopiero po dodaniu jakiegoś bliżej nieokreślonego składnika do kociołka podniósł głowę i spojrzał na młodego Ślizgona. Miał zacięty wyraz twarzy, co świadczyło o tym, że coś sobie postanowił i bez osiągnięcia sukcesu nie zostawi go w spokoju. Mistrz Eliksirów podniósł jedną brew w oczekiwaniu na jakąś informację, lecz gdy się nie doczekał, zapytał:

- O co chodzi Draco?

Malfoy nachylił się w kierunku swojego nauczyciela tak, że ich twarze dzieliły zaledwie milimetry.

- Jeśli zrobisz coś Hermionie, to gorzko tego pożałujesz. – odparł spokojnie, choć w jego oczach szalała furia.

- Po pierwsze, panie Malfoy, jestem twoim nauczycielem i zwracaj się do mnie z szacunkiem. Groźby świadczą o czymś innym. Po drugie, nic nie zrobiłem Granger, więc nie wiem, o co cały ten szum.

Draco zrobił się cały czerwony na twarzy i zacisnął usta tak, że prawie stały się niewidoczne.

- Jeszcze nic jej nie zrobiłeś. – wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Ale zrobisz i wtedy wiedz, że jeśli będzie cierpiała, to cię zabiję.

- Wynoś się stąd! – krzyknął Snape, odsuwając się od swojego podopiecznego. – Nie mam czasu brać udziału w twoich melodramatycznych scenkach! – wskazał palcem na drzwi, a uczeń Slytherinu zrobił oburzoną minę.

- Wrócę tu jeszcze. – powiedział i szybko wyszedł, głośno trzaskając drzwiami.

Snape lekko uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

_Jeszcze tylko czarna powiewająca peleryna i będzie z niego idealna kopia mnie._

QOQOQOQOQOQ

- Ej Harry, kupiłeś już wszystkie prezenty na święta czy nie? – zapytał Ron, opróżniając swój kufer z niepotrzebnych rzeczy.

Chciał się spakować wcześniej, żeby niczego nie zapomnieć. Wszystkie prezenty były już otoczone świątecznym papierem. Żeby na ostatnią chwilę ich nie zapomnieć, wolał od razu włożyć je do kufra, a potem tylko dopakować resztę rzeczy.

Czarnowłosy chłopak nie odezwał się, więc Weasley podniósł oczy znad sterty ubrań i spojrzał na niego.

- Stary, mówię do ciebie, a ty…

- Przepraszam Ron. – przerwał mu Potter, nie patrząc na kolegę. – Zamyśliłem się. Muszę chyba jeszcze przed wyjazdem skoczyć do Dumbledore'a. Pogadamy później, okej? – po czym nie czekają na odpowiedź, wyszedł z dormitorium chłopców.

QOQOQO

Hermiona stała przed drzwiami do prywatnego laboratorium Snape'a i z zegarkiem w ręku odliczała ostatnie sekundy. Przemyślała wszystko i po naradzie z Draco doszła do wniosku, że jeśli będzie miała ku temu okazję, to spróbuje to wszystko opóźnić. Może los będzie łaskawy i jakoś ją od tego uratuje. _Dwudziesta… Raz kozie śmierć_. – pomyślała i zapukała. Odpowiedział jej w ten sam sposób co zwykle, więc uchyliła drzwi i wślizgnęła się do środka.

- Dobry wieczór. – przywitała się i utkwiła wzrok w ziemi.

_Tylko nie patrz mu w oczy!_ – usłyszała w głowie radę Draco.

- Siadaj. – powiedział Snape, nie zaszczycając jej odpowiedzią na powitanie.

Gryfonka kątem oka zauważyła na środku pomieszczenia krzesło, więc usiadła na nim i zaczęła z intensywnością wpatrywać się w swoje dłonie, które złożyła na kolanach.

- Możesz mi powiedzieć, co to dzisiaj było? – wysyczał Mistrz Eliksirów, podchodząc do niej bliżej.

- Po prostu się pomyliłam… - wyszeptała, nie podnosząc głowy.

- Przecież ty, Wszystkowiedząca Granger, się nie mylisz. – zauważył z sarkazmem. – Raczyłabyś na mnie spojrzeć, gdy do ciebie mówię.

Hermiona podniosła głowę, ale wzrokiem uciekła gdzieś w bok.

- Granger, powiedz mi, jak ty sobie wyobrażasz nasze lekcje oklumencji, skoro nie możesz mi spojrzeć w oczy? – zapytał i zrobił dwa powolne kroki w przód.

Dziewczyna nie odpowiadała, więc krzyknął:

- Spójrz na mnie!

Hermiona wzdrygnęła się i znowu spuściła wzrok na swoje dłonie. Mistrz Eliksirów podszedł do niej.

- Wstań. – powiedział spokojnie, lecz stanowczo, a gdy to zrobiła, odesłał zaklęciem krzesło w niebyt. – Granger… Spójrz na mnie. – spróbował łagodniej.

Nie podziałało. Złapał ją za podbródek, ale cofnęła się. Zrobił krok w przód, a ona znowu w tył. W końcu Hermiona poczuła, że opera się o drzwi i wiedziała, że nie ma już dokąd uciec. Snape natomiast zrobił jeszcze jeden krok i stanął tak blisko niej, że Hermionie aż zakręciło się w głowie od zapachu drzewa sandałowego. Oparł rękę o drzwi na wysokości jej głowy, a drugą złapał jeszcze raz za jej podbródek i uniósł jej głowę do góry. Hermiona zamknęła oczy i zagryzła dolną wargę. Zaczęły jej się w oczach zbierać łzy i wiedziała, że nie ma już odwrotu.

- Otwórz oczy. – rozkazał spokojnie, lecz nie posłuchała.

Zabrał rękę z jej twarzy i pięścią uderzył o drzwi tuż obok niej. Natychmiast otworzyła oczy. Zobaczyła tuż przed swoim nosem czarne tęczówki oczu Snape'a i ją zamurowało. Nawet z tej odległości nie mogła dokładnie stwierdzić, w którym miejscu zaczynają się jego źrenice. Zatonęła w nich maksymalnie i wstrzymała oddech. Gdyby nie to, że opierała się o drzwi, na pewno by upadła.

QOQOQOQOQ

Ginny właśnie szła do Pokoju Wspólnego po spotkaniu z Luną. Krukonka opowiedziała Gryfonce, że niestety z ich planu nic się nie udało. Kiedy była prawie pod Portretem Grubej Damy zobaczyła, jak z Wieży Gryffindoru wychodzi Harry. Krzyknęła za nim, ale był za daleko, żeby ją usłyszeć. Skręcił w lewo i zaczął iść korytarzem w kierunku klasy do Transmutacji. Młoda Weasley postanowiła, że go dogoni i podbiegła w jego stronę, żeby go nie zgubić. Już chciała ponownie do niego krzyknąć, kiedy zauważyła, kto szedł z przeciwnego kierunku. Zatrzymała się i schowała za najbliższą zbroją. Potter zatrzymał się przed łazienką dla prefektów i rozglądnął, po czym otworzył drzwi i przepuścił w nich Lavender Brown. Ginny skrzywiła się na ten widok. Kiedy drzwi za dwojgiem uczniów się zamknęły, podeszła do nich na paluszkach i przystawiła ucho do drewna.

- Harry! Przestań… - usłyszała chichot Lavender i to przelało czarę goryczy.

Młoda Gryfonka zrobiła się cała czerwona na twarzy ze złości i już chciała wejść do środka, kiedy wpadła na lepszy pomysł.

_Ron… _- uśmiechnęła się złowrogo w myślach i szybko pognała z powrotem do wieży.

QOQOQOQOQOQ

Spojrzała wprost w te czarne otchłanie i poczuła… No właśnie! Nic nie poczuła! Snape odsunął się od niej lekko, ale wciąż pozostawał blisko. Nie spuszczał jej z oczu i do tego na jego twarzy pojawił się ten charakterystyczny sarkastyczny uśmieszek.

- No i co? – zapytał cicho. – Aż tak źle?

Hermiona nie odpowiedziała, za to zrobiła wielce zaskoczoną minę. O co w tym wszystkim chodziło?

- Granger, nie bądź głupia. – zaczął znowu, odwracając się i idąc w przeciwną stronę. – Nie wejdę do twojego umysłu, bez twojej wyraźnej zgody, ale nie mam pojęcia, jak chcesz nauczyć się oklumencji, jeśli mi na to nie pozwolisz. – odwrócił się znów do niej przodem i skrzyżował ręce na piersiach.

Gryfonka poczuła się strasznie głupio. Przecież nie raz ratował jej już życie, a ona cały czas mu nie ufała. Robiła z siebie idiotkę. Musi w końcu się przełamać i mu całkowicie zaufać. Przecież to nauczyciel i członek Zakonu Feniksa, do cholery!

Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie w jego kierunku i zrobiła kilka kroków w przód. Odetchnęła głęboko i powiedziała:

- Jestem gotowa.

- W końcu… - odparł znudzony Mistrz Eliksirów i wyciągnął różdżkę. – Raz, dwa, trzy… _Legilimens._

Przed jego oczami ukazała się cała masa wspomnień. Dziewczyna była bardzo słaba z oklumencji, więc nie wyczuł nawet małej bariery. Przejrzał mimochodem wspomnienia z dzieciństwa Gryfonki i zagłębił się dalej. Kiedy doszedł do pewnego momentu, poczuł delikatny opór, ale bez przeszkód pokonał jej obronę. Tym, co próbowała ukryć, były wspomnienia na temat Draco. Wspomnienie, kiedy Ślizgon chciał ją uratować, potem ich pierwsza rozmowa w Pokoju Życzeń i domniemania na temat strony Snape'a. Nagle połączenie zniknęło, gdyż dziewczyna upadła na ziemię ze zmęczenia i przerwała kontakt wzrokowy. Nauczyciel podszedł do niej i wyciągnął pomocną dłoń. Przyjęła ją, lecz gdy wstała od razu, może trochę zbyt szybko, cofnęła dłoń.

- Bardzo źle? – zapytała się cicho.

- Szczerze? – zapytał Snape, a ona pokiwała głową. – Beznadziejnie. Jeszcze raz. Gotowa?

- Tak. – powiedziała i przełknęła głośno ślinę.

- Raz, dwa, trzy… Legilimens.

Znów znalazł się wewnątrz jej umysłu i poczuł, że zaczęła się bronić. Niestety jej wysiłki spełzły na niczym i Snape znów zagłębił się dalej. Pominął wspomnienia o Malfoy'u i przeszedł jeszcze dalej, głębiej. To, co tam zobaczył, wprawiło go w kompletne osłupienie. Jej najbardziej strzeżone i ukrywane wspomnienia to te, które dotyczyły właśnie jego samego. Jak na przyśpieszonej wersji filmu zobaczył tysiące wspomnień o nim samym. Z czasów, kiedy u niego mieszkała, kiedy rozmawiała o nim z Draco, Ginny… Ich wspólne lekcje oraz momenty, kiedy mu się z ukrycia przypatrywała. Wszystko by było w porządku, gdyby nie towarzyszące jej wtedy emocje, które swoją mocą spowodowały, że Snape'owie aż coś przekręciło się w żołądku. Opuścił natychmiast jej umysł i dostrzegł, że stoi przed nim cała blada, a wzrokiem uciekała w bok.

Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, ale wiedział, że coś musi, więc się odezwał…

QOQOQOQOQOQOQ

- Ron! – Ginny wbiegła do Pokoju Wspólnego i zaczęła się rozglądać za swoim starszym bratem.

- Co jest? – zapytał rudzielec, schodząc po schodach prowadzących do dormitoriów chłopców.

- Musisz coś zobaczyć, chodź szybko ze mną. – powiedziała i złapała brata za rękaw.

- Ale o co chodzi? – zapytał zdezorientowany, kiedy siostra wywlekała go przed Portret Grubej Damy.

- Zobaczysz.

- Gin, nie podoba mi się twój ton… - zauważył trochę zmartwiony. – Coś się stało?

- Owszem. – odparła i zatrzymała się przed łazienką prefektów.

Wycelowała różdżką w drzwi i zawołała:

- _Deprimo_!

- Co ty…?! – zaczął Weasley, gdy zobaczył, że jego siostra właśnie zniszczyła drzwi do łazienki, ale wstrzymał się z pytaniem, gdy zobaczył, kto jest w środku.

Przez dziurę w drzwiach zauważył zdezorientowaną Lavender Brown, jego dziewczynę, która miała rozpięte wszystkie guziki w swojej szkolnej koszuli i obejmowała Harry'ego, który stał w samych spodniach i ze zdziwioną miną patrzył na drzwi.

Kiedy do Lavender doszło, kto stoi za drzwiami, odsunęła się szybko od Wybrańca.

- Zabieraj te łapy! – wykrzyknęła i spoliczkowała chłopaka.

- Daruj sobie, Lav. Nie jesteśmy głupi… Jak mogłeś Harry?! – wykrzyknęła w stronę swojego już chyba eks-chłopaka.

Harry nie zdążył jednak odpowiedzieć, bo podszedł do niego Ron i uderzył go pięścią w twarz.

- To za moją siostrę, _stary_. – ostatnie słowo wycedził z nieprzyjemnym naciskiem. – A ciebie – zaczął, pokazując na Lavender palcem. – nie chcę więcej widzieć na oczy. – po czym odwrócił się, chwycił Ginny za rękę i wyszedł, nie oglądając się za siebie.

Przed rozwalonymi drzwiami do łazienki wpadli na Remusa.

- Co tu się stało?! Kto to zrobił?! – zapytał skonfundowany profesor.

- Proszę się zapytać tę dwójkę w środku. – powiedziała Ginny, uśmiechając się złośliwie. – Myślę Remusie, że Harry'emu przyda się teraz jakiś przyjaciel, bo żaden mu nie został. – dodała i podbiegła do oddalającego się Rona.

QOQOQOQOQOQ

Hermiona czuła się, jakby zaraz miała zemdleć. Wiedziała, które wspomnienia widział, a teraz stał przed nią i patrzył się na nią z obojętną miną. W końcu przeczesał dłonią włosy i zapytał:

- O co w tym wszystkim chodzi? – zapytał tak cicho, że ledwo to dosłyszała. – Co miały znaczyć, te wszystkie wspomnienia?

- Niby, co mam teraz panu odpowiedzieć? Że sama nie wiem? – jej głos drżał i zastanawiała się, czy nie powinna po prostu uciec.

Snape odetchnął głęboko i przypomniał mu się Draco, który jeszcze dwie godziny temu odwiedził go z dziwnymi pogróżkami.

- Czy to znowu jakaś chora gra Malfoy'a?! – zapytał, denerwując się coraz bardziej.

- Draco nie ma z tym nic wspólnego! – wykrzyknęła w odpowiedzi. – Niech pan po prostu o tym zapomni.

- Jak mam zapomnieć po zobaczeniu czegoś takiego?! Granger do cholery! Ja jestem nauczycielem!

- Wiem!

- Do tego jestem od ciebie starszy o prawie dwadzieścia lat!

- Wiem!

- Jestem ŚMIERCIOŻERCĄ!

- Nieprawda! Może kiedyś nim pan był, ale teraz na pewno nim pan nie jest… - powiedziała i podeszła do niego bliżej.

Tym razem on odsunął się od niej i dlatego się zatrzymała.

- Pójdę już. Dobranoc… - odparła i szybko wyszła.

Snape stał jeszcze kilka dobrych minut w jednym miejscu i rozmyślał nad tym wszystkim. Lubił ją i to nawet prawie tak bardzo jak Dracona, a ona się w nim zadurzyła. Nie zakochała, zadurzyła, bo nie mógł uwierzyć, że to mogłaby być miłość. To pewnie ten wiek i hormony tak na nią działają. Jest w końcu nastoletnią smarkulą! Ubzdurała coś sobie i tyle! Jak on ma teraz postępować w stosunku do niej?

Przeszedł do swoich prywatnych kwater i chwycił butelkę Ognistej. Tak, to jest świetny powód, aby się upić.

QOQOQOQOQ

Hermiona z miną zbitego psiaka weszła do Pokoju Wspólnego i zobaczyła dość nieoczekiwany widok. Na środku stała profesor McGonnagall i krzyczała raz na jedną raz na drugą dziewczynę, które stały po jej obu stronach. Ginny, która znajdowała się przy lewym boku nauczycielki, darła się na Lavender, która stała po drugiej stronie. Natomiast za Ginny stał Ron, z ledwością przytrzymywany przez Lupina, i niebezpiecznie łypał na Harry'ego, który chował się za Brown. Reszta Gryfonów natomiast zebrała się w kątach Pokoju Wspólnego, a ich wzrok wędrował między profesor Transmutacji, Gin a Lav.

Hermiona stanęła jak wryta, a gdy drzwi w portrecie zamknęły się za nią z hukiem, wszystkie spojrzenia powędrowały w jej kierunku. McGonnagall korzystając z okazji, że wszyscy zamilkli, odezwała się:

- Dziękuję, panno Granger. – powiedziała, uśmiechając się do Hermiony łagodnie. – Wszyscy, cała czwórka, macie szlabany. – zwróciła się do Gryfonów.

- Ale pani profesor…! – zaczęła znowu Ginny.

- Ani słowa więcej, panno Weasley. Nie mam zamiaru już słuchać waszych wrzasków. Potter minus dwadzieścia punktów za… Wiadomo co. – powiedziała, patrząc na Harry'ego. – Do tego szlaban ze mną przez miesiąc. Tak samo panna Brown, ale szlaban z panem Filchem. – dodała, zerkając na Lavender. – Co do was Weasley… Ronald, szlaban z profesorem Lupinem za bójkę. Ginewra, szlaban z profesorem Snape'em za zniszczenie drzwi. I ma być tu cicho przez całą noc! Panno Granger w razie kłopotów, proszę przychodzić od razu do mnie. Chodźmy, profesorze. – zakończyła zwracając się do Remusa i oboje spokojnie wyszli z wieży.

Hermiona podeszła do przyjaciół i zapytała:

- Co się stało?

- Wyobraź sobie, że to on… On… - zaczęła Ginny, pokazując na Harry'ego, ale w jej oczach zaczęły zbierać się łzy.

- Pieprzył się z Lavender. – dokończył za siostrę z wściekłością w oczach Ron.

Hermiona odwróciła się w stronę Harry'ego, a czarnowłosy aż się skurczył w sobie, gdy zobaczył jej wściekłą minę.

- Ty! Wybawca od siedmiu boleści… - wysyczała w jego stronę. – Szkoda moich słów. – odparła, wzięła Ginny za rękę i skierowała się w kierunku schodów do dormitorium dziewcząt.

Jednak zanim wspięła się na schody, odwróciła się i jeszcze raz spojrzała na Harry'ego. Miał podbite oko i całą spuchniętą twarz po lewej stronie. Popatrzyła na Rona całego czerwonego ze złości i dodała:

- Ron, jak chcesz, to przywal mu z drugiej strony. Usprawiedliwię cię przed McGonnagall. Tylko porządnie.

Ron posłał w jej kierunku uśmiech i ze złośliwością w oczach odwrócił się do Pottera, który nerwowo przełknął ślinę.


	17. Chapter 17

**No i w końcu udało mi się naskrobać kolejny rozdział. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba i liczę na komentarze :). **

**PS Nie wiem czemu w jednym momencie jest wytłuszczonym drukiem, ale nie mogę tego usunąć... Nie powinno tak być.**

**Rozdział 17**

- Już… Cicho… Nie płacz… - Ginny leżała na kolanach Hermiony już od pół godziny i cichutko łkała.

Przyjaciółka starała się ją pocieszyć, ale sama w zasadzie nie wiedziała, co w takiej sytuacji powiedzieć. Harry zachował się jak największy w świecie egoista i bydlak! Czemu w ogóle spotykał się z Lavender, skoro miał taki skarb, jakim jest Ginny? Ale faceci, to jednak dziwne stworzenia. Weźmy na przykład takiego Snape'a. Zdziwił się, jak zobaczył jej wspomnienia, ale nic nie powiedział, co o tym wszystkim myśli. Nie wie, czy jest na nią zły, czy co. No, ale przynajmniej Ron wstawił się za Ginny. Biedny Ron… Chociaż patrząc na to z drugiej strony, to na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że Brown jest poligamicznym typem dziewczyny. Ale i tak jej jest trochę go żal, bo przecież miłość jest ślepa… Prawda?

Spojrzała w dół na koleżankę i zobaczyła, że zasnęła. Delikatnie wysunęła się spod niej i przykryła ją kołdrą. Zasłoniła jeszcze tylko kotary, zgasiła światło i wyszła. Zeszła na dół do Pokoju Wspólnego i dojrzała, że został w niej tylko Ron. Siedział przed kominkiem na kanapie i bawił się różdżką, patrząc w ogień. Usiadła obok niego i delikatnie dotknęła jego dłoni. Widziała, że cierpi. Nie dość, że zdradziła go dziewczyna, to jeszcze z najlepszym przyjacielem. Złapał ją za rękę i spojrzał na nią. Uśmiechnęła się do niego, a w uśmiechu zawarła wiadomość: „Nie martw się, wszystko będzie dobrze.", lecz niestety chyba opatrznie ją zrozumiał, gdyż drugą ręką pogłaskał ją po policzku. Hermionę zamurowało. Wiedziała, że teraz przeżywa coś bolesnego i nie chciała go odtrącać, ale przecież nie mogła dopuścić do tego, żeby coś sobie ubzdurał. Zabrała jego dłoń ze swojego policzka, lecz on był szybki i po prostu najzwyczajniej w świecie pocałował ją w usta.

- Ron! – krzyknęła, zrywając się na równe nogi. – Co ty wyrabiasz?

- Myślałem, że tego chcesz… - także wstał i widać było, że jest trochę zmieszany. – Hermiono, kocham cię. – wyszeptał.

- Nie, nie kochasz. – odpowiedziała hardo. – Tylko ci się wydaje. Nie myślisz trzeźwo, gdyż dopiero ktoś cię zranił.

- Nie. – powiedział miękko i zbliżył się do niej. – Już od dawna cię kocham… Pamiętasz? Kiedyś też mnie kochałaś.

- Nie. Nie kochałam cię w ten sposób, o którym myślisz. Kocham cię jak brata. Wtedy… Wtedy to było tylko chwilowe zauroczenie. – powiedziała powoli.

Nie chciała go dzisiaj ranić, ale musiała mu powiedzieć prawdę.

- Nie kochasz Syriusza, prawda?

To pytanie kompletnie ją zbiło z tropu.

- No widzisz… Nie kochasz go, bo kochasz mnie. – odparł rudzielec i uśmiechnął się promiennie.

- Nie. Kocham. Cię. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

- Kłamiesz. Lubisz się ze mną droczyć. – zbliżył się jeszcze bliżej i znów chciał ją pocałować, lecz wtedy Hermiona go odepchnęła i wybiegła poza wieżę Gryffindoru.

QOQOQOQOQ

Nie wiedziała dokąd ma iść. Było już grubo po ciszy nocnej, więc rzuciła na siebie zaklęcie Kameleona i udała się w prawo, byle jak najdalej od tego domu wariatów, zwanego przez wszystkich Domem Godryka Gryffindora. Szła w tym kierunku przez jakiś czas i zastanawiała się nad tym, od kiedy jej życie stało się do złudzenia podobne do jakiejś brazylijsko-magicznej telenoweli. Zdrady, kłamstwa, miłość, wojna… Można by o tym normalnie książkę napisać. Zaśmiała się pod nosem. Jakby, ktoś miał na tyle rozumu, żeby opisywać jej życie. Jasne, może od razu romansidło… Pff… Już widzi ten napis na okładce: „ Hermiona i Severus, losy nieszczęśliwej pary kochanków…". Nie zauważyła nawet, a zaczęła nerwowo chichotać. Potem śmiech przeszedł w szloch. Wszystko jej się wali. Nie dość, że muszą walczyć z jakimś Wężomordym i jego bandą popaprańców, to jeszcze życie prywatne nie przypomina bajki. Co ten Ron w ogóle sobie myślał? Przecież ona jest w związku z Syriuszem. Chciał, żeby go zdradziła? Błędne koło…

QOQOQOQOQOQOQOQO

Dla Severusa poranek zdecydowanie przyszedł za szybko i był zbyt jasny. Po jakiego czorta wstawił u siebie w sypialni tą marną imitację okna. Teraz oczu nie może otworzyć, bo słońce go razi, odbijając się od śniegu.

- Litości… - burknął pod nosem i podniósł się do pozycji leżącej.

Objął spojrzeniem wszystko dookoła. No tak, znowu zasnął w ubraniu, przytulając się do butelki z alkoholem. Nie ma to, jak rano obudzić się z kacem. Machnięciem różdżki zasłonił okna i nastała błoga ciemność. Wstał i udał się w kierunku łazienki. Stanął przed umywalką i ochlapał wodą twarz. Spojrzał na siebie krytycznym wzrokiem i ocenił wieczorne skutki picia Whisky na podstawie odbicia w lustrze. Podkrążone i czerwone oczy, szarawa cera, potargane włosy i ogólnie jechało mu z paszczy. Skrzywił się i zaczął powoli rozbierać. Zimny prysznic to coś, co postawi go na nogi. Potem ubrał się w swoje nieśmiertelne szaty i wyszedł na śniadanie.

Wchodząc do Wielkiej Sali, jako że był szpiegiem było dla niego to dość oczywiste, dostrzegł że Gryfoni się przegrupowali. Przeszedł koło nich, zaszczycając ich długim intensywnym spojrzeniem ubarwionym cynicznym uśmiechem. Po jednej stronie siedział Chłopiec-Który-Na-Zawsze-Pozostanie-Przygłupem otoczony samymi chichoczącymi nastolatkami, a po drugiej stronie z dość przygnębionymi minami cała męska część Gryffindoru, plus Gniazdo-Granger i Jedna-Z-Nielicznych-Niegłupich-Tej-Rodziny-Weasley. Czy przypadkiem coś go wczoraj ominęło?

- Witaj Minerwo. – przywitał się prawie wesoło, zasiadając obok profesor Transmutacji.

- Daj spokój, Severusie. Nie każ mi tego powtarzać po raz setny. – odpowiedziała zamiast przywitania McGonnagall z nieco zniesmaczoną miną.

- Kobieto, nie daj się błagać, tylko opowiedz, co te twoje kochane Gryfonki znowu przeskrobały. – Snape czuł się lepiej niż zwykle.

Ach! Czyż życie nie jest piękne?

- Sam znasz to najlepiej z autopsji, Severusie. – wtrącił się Lupin. – Kłamstwo, zdrada, rozróba i bijatyka. Wszystko, za co zawsze karam Ślizgonów.

- Ty mi się tu nie wymądrzaj Lupin, tylko wszystko opowiadaj.

- Nie wiedziałem, Snape, że interesuje cię życie uczuciowe naszych uczniów.

- Gówno mnie obchodzą ich romansidła, powiedz mi lepiej kto i za co został ukarany, a ja wszystko połączę w dobrą konstrukcję i sam się wszystkiego domyślę. No i oczywiście będę wypominał Minerwie przy pierwszej lepszej okazji.

- Wypraszam sobie, Snape! – wykrzyknęła nauczycielka Transmutacji i wyszła, posyłając swoim podopiecznym piorunujące spojrzenie.

Snape spojrzał na Remusa z oczekiwanie w oczach. Ten zatem westchnął i powiedział:

- Ron za pobicie Harry'ego, Ginewra za zniszczenie drzwi od łazienki prefektów, Lavender Brown za cudzołóstwo, Harry za cudzołóstwo… - odparł smętnie i zaczął dłubać w talerzu widelcem.

Severus myślał, że spadnie z krzesła, jak to usłyszał. Gdyby wiedział, że z jego powodu połowa sali nie umrze na zawał, to wybuchłby gromkim śmiechem.

- A Granger? – zapytał po chwili.

- Hermiona? Nie było jej wtedy. Przypadkiem nie była u ciebie?

- Tak, rzeczywiście… - powiedział i spojrzał na stół Gryfonów.

Siedziała przy Weasley i gładziła ją delikatnie po plecach w geście pocieszenia.

Severus się zamyślił…

_„- Panna Granger… Mózg Złotej i jakże Świecącej Trójcy.- powiedział Snape, a kilku Ślizgonów się zaśmiało.- Niech pani wymieni mi jedną odtrutkę, jakąkolwiek.- powiedział od niechcenia._

_- Tylko tyle?- zapytała oburzona Hermiona. _To było najprostsze pytanie na świecie.

_- Za łatwe pytanie Panno Granger? Chciałem dostosować łatwość pytania do poziomu Wspaniałego Trio, ale widzę, że ambicjami wychodzi pani ponad poziom mózgu gumochłona. W takim razie proszę podać zamienny składnik do Wywaru Żywej Śmierci zamiast korzenia waleriany._

_Hermiona zaczęła się zastanawiać. Nigdy się o tym nie uczyli, ale chyba gdzieś o tym czytała. _Korzeń waleriany był trudnodostępnym składnikiem, a jego zamiennikiem był…_ No tak, napierściennik kolczasty!_

_- Napierściennik kolczasty.- odparła po namyśle Hermiona, a Snape skrzywił się znacznie._

_- Może być…_

_Może być! Nie uczyli się przecież o tym! Ale on nigdy jej nie pochwali. Nigdy…"_

Prawda. Nigdy jej nie pochwalił, mimo że była najlepsza w jego klasie. Ba, była chyba najzdolniejszą czarownicą, jaką on kiedykolwiek uczył. Może gdyby ją pochwalił…

- Masz jakieś plany na święta? – wyrwał go z rozmyślań głos Remusa.

- Wiesz, w tym roku robimy sobie ze Śmierciożercami prezenty niespodzianki, a ja wylosowałem Voldzia, więc poszukuję jakiegoś mugola, żeby nabić go na pałąk i zapakować w iście ślizgoński papier świąteczny, zielony w Mroczne Znaki. – powiedział cynicznie i sam poszedł w ślady Minerwy i opuścił posiłek.

- Jego to o nic nie można się normalnie zapytać… - burknął do siebie Remus i znowu zaczął dłubać w jajecznicy.

QOQOQOQOQOQ

Hermiona siedziała przy stole Gryfonów i wprost nie mogła uwierzyć w postępowanie Harry'ego. Od kiedy wszystko wyszło na jaw, nie odezwał się do nich ani jednym słowem. No i jeszcze ta jego cała świta. Wszystkie od razu zwęszyły okazję do tego, aby przypodobać się Wybawcy Czarodziejskiego Świata. To okropne!

- Ginny, a co ze świętami? Przecież wasza mama zaprosiła Harry'ego, prawda?

- Napisałem do niej wczoraj, że nie chcemy, żeby przyjeżdżał. – wtrącił się Ron i przez to został zgromiony przez przyjaciółkę.

- No i? – zapytała się niecierpliwie Hermiona.

- Odpisała, że przecież Harry to rodzina i cokolwiek złego zrobił, to na pewno nie chciał nam zrobić przykrości. Nie patrz tak na mnie! Nie mogłem jej przecież napisać, co się stało!

- Czyli będziemy musieli się z nim użerać przez całą przerwę świąteczną… - odparła smutno Ginny.

- Spokojnie. Już moja w tym głowa, żeby się do was nie zbliżał na bliżej niż pięć kroków. – pocieszyła koleżankę starsza Gryfonka i poklepała ją po plecach.

Po chwili usłyszała za sobą szelest i się odwróciła.

- Panno Granger, proszę za mną. – zakomunikował Snape i zaczął się oddalać.

- Właśnie Hermiono! Nic mi nie opowiedziałaś, a ja samolubnie nawet cię nie zapytałam.

- Opowiem później. – powiedziała wstając. – Wszystko okej. – odparła na odchodnym i wyszła.

Snape czekał na nią przed wejściem do Wielkiej Sali.

- Szybciej nie można było? – zapytał, gdy do niego podeszła.

- Też się cieszę, że pana widzę, profesorze. – odpowiedziała uśmiechając się krzywo.

- Sarkazm ci nie pasuje wiesz?

- Staram się tylko przypodobać. – powiedziała, uśmiechając się szeroko.

_„Podniosła głowę i z zaskoczeniem zauważyła, że w klasie została sama. Była tak skupiona, że nawet nie zauważyła jak wszyscy po kolei opuszczali salę. Snape opierał się o ławkę naprzeciwko niej i z obojętną miną przyglądał się. Kiedy na niego spojrzała, uniósł brew._

_- Coś nie tak panno Granger?_

_- Nie… Nic… Po prostu nie zauważyłam, że zostałam sama._

_- Przedostatni wyszedł pan Malfoy, który opuścił klasę pół godziny temu.- odparł spokojnie profesor._

Pól godziny temu? Chwileczkę… Jak długo ona tu siedzi?

_- Wyprzedzając twoje pytanie. Jesteś tu od dwóch i pół godziny, a za godzinę jest kolacja._

_- Ale pan przecież powiedział, że ten eliksir waży się dwie godziny, więc jakim cudem…_

_- Na poziomie szóstej klasy warzy się najwyżej przez dwie godziny. Ja warzę ten eliksir pięć godzin._

_Hermiona zastanowiła się chwilę nad tym, co powiedział profesor i uśmiechnęła się szeroko wielce z siebie zadowolona._

_- Nie szczerz się tak Granger. Myślałem, że zajmie ci to trochę dłużej, ale widocznie nie można po tobie się niczego spodziewać. Idź już._

_Hermiona poczuła się trochę urażona, a trochę doceniona, ale czego można się spodziewać po Snape'ie i tak był to największy komplement jaki od niego dostała._

_- Ale przecież nie skończyłam, jeszcze…_

_- Idź, ja to dokończę. _

_Zaczęła zbierać swoje rzeczy, kiedy usłyszała bardzo cichy głos profesora:_

_- Dwadzieścia punktów dla Gryffindoru…_

_Spojrzała szybko w stronę Snape'a, ale ten siedział za burkiem, sprawdzając jakieś kartkówki. _Nie mogła się przesłyszeć. Przyznał jej punkty. Jej! I to ile punktów! _Zabrała swoje rzeczy i z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach pożegnała się szybko i wyszła. Na zewnątrz odtańczyła taniec radości, lecz gdy portrety zaczęły pokazywać ją sobie palcami, uspokoiła się i odeszła."_

Taka piekielnie inteligentna, a do tego urocza… Chwileczkę. Nie, cofnij. Nie urocza. Nie urocza. Wkurzająca.

Dostrzegł, że przygląda mu się oczekująco, więc odchrząknął i rzekł:

- Gdzie spędza pani święta?

- W Norze z Weasley'ami, a o co chodzi? – to dla niej brzmiało podejrzanie, żeby Snape zadawał jej takie pytania.

- Doskonale. W takim razie nasza współpraca i twoje lekcje oklumencji będą odbywały się także w trakcie przerwy świątecznej. – powiedział, a Hermionie zrzedła mina.

W święta?! Zgłupiał do reszty czy jak? No, ale ona tak czy siak spędziłaby ten czas na czytaniu, więc w sumie to może poświecić się praktyce.

- W porządku.

- To nie było pytanie, Granger. To było stwierdzenie. – wysyczał. – Dzisiaj oczekuję cię po obiedzie o piętnastej. Jutro wyjeżdżacie z rana, więc spotkamy się potem dopiero pomiędzy Bożym Narodzeniem a Nowym Rokiem. – zakomunikował i odszedł. – Nie spóźnij się! – rzucił na odchodnym.

- Nigdy się nie spóźniam. – krzyknęła za nim, lecz nie miała pewności, że usłyszał.

QOQOQOQOQOQ

- No, ale co on na to?

- No właśnie nic… - odparła starsza Gryfonka, pakując rzeczy d kufra.

Ginny siedziała na łóżku Hermiony i przeglądała książki, które jej przyjaciółka wypożyczyła z biblioteki na święta.

- Same o eliksirach. I masz zamiar to wszystko przeczytać? – zapytała, pokazując stertę grubych ksiąg.

- To informacje, które przydadzą mi się podczas pracy ze Snape'em. Daje mi do wykonania coraz trudniejsze eliksiry. A ostatnio powiedział, że będę kończyć Eliksir Tojadowy dla Remusa. To wielka odpowiedzialność.

- Tak, tak, jasne… Ale wracając do tematu, to może się go o to zapytasz?

- Zgłupiałaś? Nie ma mowy. Jeśli chce udawać, że to nie miało miejsca, to mi to jak najbardziej odpowiada.

- To ten dla niego? – zapytała Gin, wskazując na mały pakunek obok kufra.

- Tak… - odparła Hermiona i schowała go do kieszeni szaty.

- Myślisz, że mu się spodoba? – zapytała Ruda z nadzieją w głosie.

- Nie wiem.

Zamknęła kufer i położyła go na ziemi. Spojrzała na zegarek. Jeszcze dwie godziny do oklumencji.

QOQOQOQOQOQ

Spojrzał na zegarek. Piętnasta. Jeszcze chwila, a się spóźni, a on oczywiście nie omieszka jej tego wypomnieć. Usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Jak zawsze punktualna. Cholera…

- Wejść.

Wślizgnęła się do środka i cicho zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Stał przy kociołku i w nim mieszał. Nie chciała mu przerywać, więc stała w miejscu. Po chwili rzucił na eliksir zaklęcie zastoju i podszedł do niej.

- Oczyściłaś przed snem umysł? – zapytał.

- Yyy… Nie. Nie miałam do tego głowy. – odparła lekko zmieszana.

- I przychodzisz tu na kolejną lekcję bez przygotowania? – wysyczał w jej kierunku. – I ty chcesz robić postępy, Granger?

- No, bo wczoraj… - zaczęła ale jej przerwał.

- Nie obchodzi mnie to, co było wczoraj. Mógł być nawet deszcz meteorytów, a ty i tak masz przed snem oczyszczać umysł. Czy wyrażam się jasno?

- Tak.

- Tak, co?

- Tak, panie profesorze. – powiedziała przez zęby.

- Gotowa? – zapytał, wyciągając różdżkę.

Pokiwała głową, żeby znowu jej czegoś nie wypomniał.

- Raz, dwa, trzy… _Legilimens_.

_„- Profesorze Snape, czy mógłby pan puścić moją rękę?_

_- Konfiskuję tę książkę Granger. Nie powinno jej tu być. - puścił ją i wziął książkę, po którą sięgała, po czym podszedł do pani Pince i zaczął z nią o czymś dyskutować. _

_Hermiona dostrzegła, jak bibliotekarka się zaczerwieniła i tylko kiwnęła głową. Czyżby dostała naganę od Snape'a? Co to za książka? Pewnie czarnomagiczna, ale jej tytuł różnił się od tych niebezpiecznych, o których Lupin opowiadał im na Obronie. Tamte samym tytułem już odstraszały. „Potworne zbrodnie na ludziach i nie tylko", „Jak zabić duszę, nie ciało" i tym podobne. Przestała jednak się tym przejmować. Skoro Snape uważa, że nie powinna jej czytać, to chyba powinna mu ufać, prawda?_

_Tak, zdecydowanie. To jeden z niewielu nauczycieli, który zna się na swoim fachu. No może Czarna Magia to nie jego fach, ale na pewno nikt nie zna się w Hogwarcie na niej tak jak on. Może gdyby ona nauczyła się Czarnej Magii, to w końcu by się do niej przekonał?"_

Snape opuścił umysł Granger, złapał się za nasadę nosa i zaczął ją masować. Co za skretyniała Gryfonka! A on myślał, że _ona_ jest mądra… Ale w sumie on też jest niby inteligentny, a w jej wieku to już umiał kilka paskudnych klątw.

- Nigdy… - zaczął. – Ale to przenigdy nie myśl o tym, żeby uczyć się Czarnej Magii.

Hermiona przełknęła głośno ślinę. Mistrz Eliksirów wyczuł, że dziewczyna się spina, więc spojrzał na nią i podszedł bliżej.

- Umiesz już coś? – wysyczał złowrogo.

- Eee… No tak się składa, że kiedyś w bibliotece znalazłam taki stary podręcznik od Eliksirów i tam było tak dużo poprawek, no i były też jakieś zaklęcia i… No i kilka wypróbowałam, ale one chyba nie były czarnomagiczne… - zaczęła się tłumaczyć.

- Jakie to były zaklęcia?

- Muffliato, Sectumsempra_…_ - Podręcznik Księcia Półkrwi? – zapytał Snape, choć chciał się klepnąć w czoło. - Tak, zna go pan? – zaciekawiła się Gryfonka. - Tak i to dość dobrze. - Oddasz mi ten podręcznik, a zaklęć nie używaj. Sectumsempra to czarnomagiczne zaklęcia. Merlinie… Granger trochę rozwagi… - Przepraszam. - Jeszcze raz. Raz, dwa, trzy… _Legilimens_.

_„- Granger! Granger, do jasnej cholery!_

_Hermiona usłyszała jakby z oddali wołający ją głos._

_- Granger, słyszysz mnie?_

_Rozpłakała się i skuliła w kłębek. Nie chciała tu wracać. Tam, gdzie była, było tak spokojnie i w końcu czuła się szczęśliwa._

_- Granger.- nie odpowiedziała mu.- Granger, odwróć się w tej chwili!_

_Posłusznie się odwróciła w jego stronę, lecz nie śmiała mu spojrzeć w oczy._

_- Popatrz na mnie!- wrzasnął na nią Snape, więc powoli uniosła wzrok i załzawionymi oczami spojrzała w czarne oczy profesora, a ten od razu wkradł się do jej umysłu._

_Przeszukiwał jej myśli. To było okropne. Widział, jak mała Hermiona z burzą brązowych włosów jest huśtana na placu zabaw przez ojca. Jak pierwszy raz przeczytała pierwsze zdanie z pomocą matki i jak ta sama tylko jedenastoletnia otwiera kopertę z pieczęcią Hogwartu. Opuścił jej umysł i westchnął."_

Obecny Snape również opuścił jej umysł i także westchnął.

- Czy ty to robisz specjalnie? – zapytał lekko poddenerwowany.

- Niby co? – odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie Hermiona.

- Pokazujesz mi wspomnienia tylko te, w których brałem udział.

- Nie robię tego specjalnie. To tak samo jakoś wychodzi. – powiedziała szczerze. – Jak jestem w pana towarzystwie, to myślę o panu. Czy to takie niezwykłe?

- Może nie, ale na dzisiaj mam dość. – odparł i powrócił do kociołka. – Poinformuję cię o następnej dacie i godzinie po świętach. – dodał, odczarowując eliksir.

- Do widzenia i wesołych świąt. – pożegnała się wesoło Hermiona i wyszła.

Kiedy Snape skończył przelewać eliksir do mniejszych buteleczek, dopiero podniósł wzrok od czasu wyjścia Gryfonki. Na ziemi w miejscu, w którym ostatnim razem ją widział, dostrzegł mały brązowy pakunek. Podszedł bliżej i podniósł go. Był to prezent niewielkich rozmiarów zapakowany w świąteczny papier w małe złote gwiazdki. Do niego przyczepiony był malutki liścik.

_Wesołych Świąt Bożego Narodzenia _

_życzy _

_uczennica z gniazdem na głowie,_

_Hermiona Granger._

_PS Prezent można będzie otworzyć dopiero w święta._

**Tak, tak wiem... Jeszcze nie zdradziłam wam, co to za prezent, jestem okropna :P. Niedługo się dowiecie... No i w następnym rozdziale będzie Remus, święta i sprawa z Harry'm, jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem :).**


	18. Chapter 18

**Męczycie mnie, że chcecie więcej i, że rozdziały takie krótkie, więc spięłam się i przedstawiam wam oto mój rozdział- kolos :) Najdłuższy jaki w życiu napisałam... ^^ Sprawa Harry'ego, dużo Zakonu, nowa postać no i święta! Miłego czytania!**

**Rozdział 18**

Ekspres Hogwart-Londyn miał wyruszyć ze stacji Hogsmeade o godzinie dziesiątej, więc pół godziny wcześniej powozy zaprzężone w testrale już stały przed głównym wejściem do Hogwartu i czekały na ostatnich uczniów, którzy ładowali się do środka. Była słoneczna niedziela i padał śnieg. Wielkie płatki śniegu lądowały na brązowych lokach Gryfonki, która czekała aż jej przyjaciółka wsiądzie do powozu. Ostatni raz jeszcze odwróciła się w stronę zamku, a na jej rumianej twarzy pojawił się delikatny uśmiech.

- Hermiono! – odezwała się rudowłosa przyjaciółka. – Wsiadaj, bo zamarzniemy!

- Już, już. – odparła Hermiona i wsiadła do środka.

Usadowiła się obok Neville'a i złożyła na ręce puchate rękawiczki od babci, które przysłała jej mama w zeszłym tygodniu. Po piętnastominutowej podróży w końcu dotarli na miejsce. Wygrzebali się z powozu i stanęli twarzą w twarz z wielkim kudłatym czarnym psem.

- Syriusz! – podbiegła do niego Hermiona i podrapała go za uchem.

Psiak szczeknął w jej kierunku i wesoło zaczął merdać ogonem.

- Co za brzydki kundel! – usłyszała drwiący głos obok. – Nie no Granger, nie wiedziałem, że masz taki okropny gust nawet do zwierząt. – powiedział spokojnie Malfoy.

- Zamknij się, fretko! – krzyknął zaczerwieniony ze złości Ron, a pies zaczął niebezpiecznie warczeć.

- Dajcie spokój. – uspokoiła przyjaciół Ginny i wzięła brata pod ramię, po czym poprowadziła go w stronę wejścia do pociągu.

Malfoy także wsiadł, na koniec jeszcze zaszczycając Hermionę złośliwym śmieszkiem.

Kiedy na peronie została tylko Hermiona i Syriusz, zmienił on swoją postać w bardziej ludzkie oblicze. Gryfonka natychmiast go przytuliła i pociągnęła za rękę w stronę pociągu. Szybko znaleźli przedział, w którym czekali już na nich Ginny, Neville i Ron.

- A gdzie Harry? – zapytał wesoło Syriusz i usiadł obok młodej Weasley'ówny.

Po tym pytaniu zapadła niezręczna cisza.

- Opowiem ci wszystko potem na osobności Syriuszu. – powiedziała szeptem Hermiona.

- Nie ma sprawy, Hermiono, nie krępuj się. – odparła hardo Ginny, ale głos jej trochę zadrżał pod koniec.

- Harry zrobił cos strasznego i nie chcemy mieć z nim nic do czynienia. – zaczęła smutno. – Zdradzał Ginny z Lavender, dziewczyną Rona…

- Gdzie on jest? – zapytał Syriusz, a Hermiona w jego oczach zobaczyła gniew.

- Pewnie gdzieś w pociągu. W końcu spędza z nami święta. – odpowiedział Ron.

- Pójdę go poszukać i porozmawiam z nim.

Syriusz wstał, a razem z nim Hermiona.

- A ja skoczę po jakieś łakocie. – uśmiechnęła się. – Przyda nam się trochę osłody.

Hermiona wyszła razem z Syriuszem z przedziału i rozdzielili się, idąc w przeciwnych kierunkach. Tak naprawdę była to tylko wymówka, aby znaleźć Draco i Lunę. Podejrzewała, że mieli przedział tylko we dwoje, aby nacieszyć się sobą przed świętami. Luna spędzała je z ojcem, gdzieś na północy kraju, a Malfoy oczywiście w domu swoich rodziców. Nie pomyliła się i znalazła ich kilka przedziałów dalej, rozmawiających i śmiejących się. Zapukała w szybkę drzwi i po krótkim machnięciu ręką Ślizgona weszła do środka. Zamknęła za sobą drzwi na zatrzask i zasłoniła zasłonki. Rzuciła także szybko czar przeciwko podsłuchiwaniu.

- Witaj Hermiono. – przywitała się rozmarzonym głosem Luna. – Nie natknęłaś się może po drodze na gangrenki?

- Hej. Nie… Nie widziałam nic takiego. – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem Gryfonka.

Już przyzwyczaiła się do dziwnych pytań Krukonki.

- Dziwne, wydawało mi się, że widziałam, jak kilka wsiada do naszego pociągu… Pewnie przyszłaś porozmawiać z Draco.

- No, właściwie to tak. – odparła, trochę się rumieniąc.

Dawno już nie rozmawiała z Luną, a kiedy tylko miała do tego okazję, przeważnie odzywała się tylko do Malfoy'a. Było jej z tego powodu bardzo głupio.

- Zostawić was samych? – zapytała Krukonka bez cienia złości.

- Nie, nie. – zapewniła ją szybko Hermiona. – Zostań.

Luna uśmiechnęła się do niej lekko, a potem jej wzrok powędrował w kierunku okna i zaczęła cicho nucić jakąś tylko jej samej znaną melodię.

- Przyszłam cię tylko poinformować, że zakład zamknięty. Zadanie wykonane.

Na warzy Draco znów pojawił się złośliwy uśmieszek.

- Co mu dałaś? – zapytał spokojnie.

- Nic ci do tego. – odparła złośliwie, a jemu zrzedła mina.

- Jak tam sobie chcesz, ale ja i tak się dowiem. – powiedział pewnie i uściskał ją serdecznie, czym wywołał u Gryfonki zdziwioną minę. – No co? – zapytał Ślizgon. – To już nie można ci życzyć wesołych Świąt?

Hermiona wyglądała, jakby właśnie dostała oszałamiaczem, ale szybko zreflektowała się.

- Nawzajem, Draco i tobie też, Luna. – odparła i uściskała trochę rozmarzoną Krukonkę. – To ja już lecę. Miłego wypoczynku! – dodała, po czym wyszła i skierowała się dalej, szukając wózka ze słodyczami.

QOQOQOQOQOQ

Londyńska pogoda w ogóle nie przypominała tej otaczającej błonia wokół Hogwartu. Było zimno, ale padał deszcz ze śniegiem. Szaro-bure niebo nadawało temu wszystkiemu mrocznej i niewesołej atmosfery. Gdy pociąg zajechał na peron 9 i , a uczniowie zaczęli wylewać się z wagonów, mimo nieciekawej pogody na ich ustach można było zauważyć szerokie uśmiechy. Rodzice przytulali dawno niewidziane pociechy i kierowali się w stronę wyjścia lub z cichym pyknięciem aportowali się prosto do swoich domów.

- No i co powiedział Harry? – zapytała szeptem Hermiona Syriusza, gdy wychodzili z pociągu.

Jednak nigdy się nie dowiedziała, gdyż w tym momencie podbiegła do nich pani Weasley i wszystkich uściskała.

- Dzieciaki! – Ron na to stwierdzenie skrzywił się niemiłosiernie. – Jak dobrze was znowu widzieć. – Ginny, skarbie, strasznie schudłaś!

- Mamo! – odparła z wyrzutem młoda latorośl Weasley'ów i uśmiechnęła się.

Jednak jej wesoły nastrój nie trwał długo, gdyż zobaczyła zbliżającego się w ich stronę czarnowłosego chłopaka. Harry stanął jakieś dwa metry od nich i wszyscy natychmiast zamarli w milczeniu. Molly spojrzała ze smutkiem na nieciekawą minę Harry'ego i podeszła do niego, przytulając go serdecznie.

- Nie martw się, pogodzicie się. – wyszeptała do niego, a potem zawołała do bliźniaków stojących przy siostrze. - Fred, George! Ruszamy!

I zniknęła razem z Potterem z cichym pyknięciem. Fred za to złapał za rękę siostrę, George Rona, a Syriusz Hermionę i wszyscy po chwili wylądowali przed Norą.

Nora wyglądała jak zawsze. Czteropiętrowa, ale bardzo wąska i wyglądająca jakby zaraz miała się rozsypać jak domek z kart. Kilka dobudówek, gdyby nie siła magii już dawno by runęło na ziemię. Za to w środku istne cudeńko! Ogień wesoło buchający w kominku, zegar z wszystkimi twarzami Weasley'ów i pełno innych magicznych gratów. Hermiona pomyślała, że Snape by powiedział, że to istna rupieciarnia, ale dla niej było to urocze rodzinne gniazdko. No i nie pomijając ludzi, którzy czekali na nich w środku. Remus, Tonks, Bill z Fleur, pan Weasley, nawet Charlie i dwie pary oczu wpatrujących się ciepło w Hermionę.

- Mama, tata! – Gryfonka podbiegła szybko do rodziców i mocno ich uściskała.

- Witaj córuniu. – powitała Hermionę Amelia Granger. – Wszystko w porządku? – zapytała, gdyż dostrzegła w jej oczach łzy.

- Tak. – odpowiedziała Gryfonka , wycierając mokre od łez policzki. – Po prostu strasznie się za wami stęskniłam, a nie widziałam, że tu będziecie.

- Artur i Molly nas zaprosili. – wtrącił się Oliver Granger, tata Hermiony.

- Pomyśleliśmy razem z żoną, że to będzie wspaniały prezent dla ciebie, Hermiono, z okazji zbliżających się świąt. – powiedział pan Weasley po przywitaniu własnych dzieci i uściśnięciu ręki Harry'emu.

- Dziękuję bardzo, o niczym innym nie marzyłam. – podziękowała cała w skowronkach. – Długo tu jesteście? – zapytała po chwili, siadając z nimi w kuchni przy stole.

- Od wczoraj. – odpowiedział Oliver.

- To niesamowite, jaki ten świat jest cudowny! – powiedziała z zachwytem Amelia.

Hermiona na to stwierdzenie tylko się szeroko uśmiechnęła. Przebywała z rodzicami kilka dobrych minut, a jej mama już zdążyła wszystko dookoła skomentować. Mopa, który sam mył podłogę w kuchni, zegar Weasley'ów, włosy Tonks, nawet ubranie Lupina. Gryfonka westchnęła w duchu. To po matce odziedziczyła ciekawość świata, ale tylko tę jedną cechę miały wspólną. Amelia była zupełnie niepodobna do swojej córki zarówno z wyglądu, jak i charakteru. Była wysoką, szczupłą blondynką o niebieskich jak niebo oczach i prostych, sięgających do pasa włosach. Lubiła ciągać zazwyczaj Hermionę po butikach, kiedy ona wolała pójść do jakiejś księgarni lub antykwariatu. No tak, i jeszcze jej hobby pozostawiało wiele do życzenia, przynajmniej w mniemaniu Hermiony. Mama Gryfonki uwielbiała kolekcjonować buty! Kozaki, sandały, pantofelki, butki, półbuty, tenisówki… No, wszystkie. Natomiast tata Hermiony był jak kropka w kropkę z córką. Zamiast biegać po sklepach wolał usiąść w domu z książką i popijać lampkę wina. Nie był wysokim mężczyzną, raczej przeciętnego wzrostu, ale wyższym zarówno od Hermiony, jak i Amelii. Mimo że włosy miał krótkie, to bardzo się one kręciły i były koloru ciemnego brązu z pasmami siwizny. No i oczywiście miał identyczne wielkie, okrągłe, bursztynowe oczy otoczone długimi rzęsami. Hermiona była jego małą córeczką, oczkiem w głowie. Dlatego też, już gdy była mała z wszystkimi problemami, zamiast przychodzić do matki, wolała poradzić się ojca. Zawsze jej wysłuchał, a potem nie mówił, co ma zrobić, tylko bardziej przedstawiał, jak on by postąpił w takiej sytuacji. Hermiona bardzo kochała swoich rodziców i dlatego cieszyła się, że mimo panującej dookoła wojny może spędzić z nimi te radosne chwile, jakimi są święta.

QOQOQOQOQOQOQ

Kiedy wszyscy rozeszli się do swoich pokoi Harry został sam w salonie. Odetchnął głęboko i rozsiadł się na kanapie.

- Harry… - przysiadł się do niego Syriusz i zagadnął. – Szukałem cię w pociągu.

Potter spojrzał na swojego ojca chrzestnego i napotkał jego zmartwiony wzrok, ale tylko wzruszył posępnie ramionami.

- Najwyraźniej mnie nie znalazłeś. – odburknął.

- Słyszałem, co się stało między wami wszystkimi. – nie musiał mówić mu dokładniej, wiedział, o co chodzi.

Jego chrześniak nie odezwał się, więc Syriusz zapytał:

- Możesz mi to wytłumaczyć?

- A co tu jest do tłumaczenia? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie. – Wydaje mi się, że przedstawili ci sprawę dość jasno.

- Chcę wiedzieć, co wtedy tobą kierowało? Czemu to zrobiłeś?

Chłopak tylko wzruszył ponownie ramionami. Do pokoju weszła Tonks i uśmiechnęła się promiennie do dwójki siedzącej na kanapie.

- Zrobić wam herbaty? – zapytała, podchodząc.

Nagle zatrzymała się w pół kroku i bacznie przyjrzała Chłopcu-Który-Przeżył. Ten zauważając jej wzrok, wstał i wyszedł z pokoju.

- O co chodzi? – zapytał zagubiony Syriusz.

- Musimy pogadać. – odparła aurorka, a jej włosy stały się bladoniebieskie, co było wiadomością dla pozostałych, że jest zaniepokojona. – Sprowadź Dumbledore'a.

- Ale, co się stało? – ponowił pytanie animag i wstał.

- Harry… To… To chyba nie jest Harry.

QOQOQOQOQOQ

Nagle w Norze zapanowało wielkie zamieszanie. Hermiona siedziała w kuchni, kiedy do kominka wpadł Syriusz, rzucił proszkiem Fiuu i krzyknął „Hogwart", a potem zniknął w zielonych płomieniach. Kilka patronusów przeleciało tuż obok niej i zniknęło poza domem. Potem było jeszcze gorzej. Usłyszała jakieś krzyki z salonu, więc wraz z rodzicami udała się w tamtym kierunku, lecz w drzwiach stanęła jak wryta. Już kiedyś widziała podobną scenę. Po jednej stronie stał Remus i krzyczał na Rona, za którym chował się Harry, który przytulał się do Ginny. Po stronie Remusa stała Tonks i coś zawzięcie tłumaczyła pani Weasley. Nagle do salonu została wepchnięta przez Syriusza, za którym szedł Dumbledore. Istna paranoja!

- Cisza! – krzyknął dyrektor.

Wszyscy umilkli i skupili swój wzrok w jego kierunku. Zaraz za dyrektorem stanął Snape, a Hermionie serce podskoczyło do gardła. Jeszcze jego tu brakowało!

- Nimfadoro, możesz mi wytłumaczyć, o co chodzi? – zapytał się dyrektor. Był chyba jedyną osobą w tym całym towarzystwie, który zwracał się do Tonks po imieniu.

- To nie jest Harry! – wykrzyknęła aurorka, wskazując na czarnowłosego, który cały czas trzymał Ginny w objęciach.

- To nonsens! – odparła najmłodsza Weasley'ówna. – To jest Harry!

- Milczeć i siadać! – tym razem odezwał się Snape.

Hermionę zamurowało, gdyż wszyscy oprócz niej i dyrektora, (nawet jej rodzice!) posłusznie usiedli na fotelach, kanapie i krzesłach.

- Ty też Granger. – wysyczał w jej kierunku, a gdy już otwierała usta, żeby powiedzieć, że nic przecież nie zrobiła, zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy. Przełknęła więc ślinę i posłusznie zajęła miejsce obok swoich bliskich. – A to kto? – zapytał po chwili, lustrując od góry do dołu Amelię i Olivera.

- To moi rodzice. – odparła i posłała mu miażdżące spojrzenie.

- Mugole. – powiedział, jakby sam chciał się poinformować. – Albusie, może…

Ale dyrektor już go nie słuchał, tylko uśmiechnął się wesoło do państwa Granger i podreptał się z nimi przywitać. Severus przewrócił oczami, a gdy Dumbledore wrócił na poprzednie miejsce, zapytał:

- Możemy kontynuować?

- Tak. Zacznij jeszcze raz Nimfadoro, ale od początku. – zwrócił się do Tonks.

- No, więc weszłam tutaj, to znaczy do salonu i chciałam zaproponować Harry'emu i Syriuszowi herbatę. Siedzieli na kanapie. Popatrzyłam na Harry'ego i zobaczyłam, że to nie on!

- A skąd niby wysnułaś takie wnioski? – zapytał Snape.

- No, bo jestem przecież metamorfomagiem. Zwracam uwagę na każdy najdrobniejszy szczegół twarzy. Sami zobaczcie! To nie jest Potter!

Wszyscy utkwili wzrok w Harry'm, a on zbladł.

- Ja nic nie widzę. – powiedział Ron, drapiąc się po głowie.

- No jak to nie? Zobacz na jego nos, jest za duży. A brwi? Za wysoko. – powiedziała Tonks, a reszta zaczęła wytężać wzrok, ale niczym to nie zaskutkowało. Dla nich wyglądał normalnie.

- W końcu się na coś przydałaś. – powiedział cicho Snape, a wszyscy przenieśli wzrok z Harry'ego na Mistrza Eliksirów. – Nie patrzcie tak na mnie! – warknął. – Ma rację!

- Ale jak to nie jest Harry… - zaczęła Ginny i odsunęła się od chłopaka. – To kim ty jesteś?

- Ginny, to naprawdę ja! – krzyknął Potter.

Dyrektor przeczesał swoją długą białą brodę w zamyśleniu.

- Severusie, da się to jakoś sprawdzić?

- Leglimencją owszem. Znam umysł Pottera, byłem już tam nie raz.

Snape wyciągnął różdżkę i zaczął się zbliżać powoli w kierunku chłopaka.

- No dobra, już dobra! – wstał i wykrzyczał. – Macie mnie…

Potem jego ciało zaczęło się powoli zmieniać. Nogi się wydłużyły, a włosy zrobiły się koloru jasnobrązowego z blond pasemkami. Skóra ściemniała, a na rękach pojawiło się wiele blizn. Oczy z zielonych stały się piwne.

- Kim jesteś? – zapytał Mistrz Eliksirów, trzymając chłopaka na końcu różdżki.

- Mam na imię Benjamin. – jego głos także się zmienił, był dużo bardziej męski niż głos Harry'ego i trochę ochrypły.

- To trochę mało informacji… - wysyczał Snape i Hermiona spojrzała w jego kierunku.

Miał zaciekły i niebezpieczny wyraz twarzy, a każdy mięsień naprężony. Przypominał jej trochę panterę gotową do skoku. Rozejrzała się i zobaczyła, że wszyscy mają taki sam wyraz twarzy. Ich usta były ułożone w równiuteńką literę „O". Tylko jej mama patrzyła na Benjamina i uśmiechała się pogodnie. No tak, ładny chłopak, więc ona się do niego szczerzy. Gryfonka przewróciła oczami i wsłuchała się w opowieść chłopaka.

- Nazywam się Benjamin Newtwork i pochodzę z Australii. Jestem aurorem i… - spojrzał na Snape'a i przełknął nerwowo ślinę. – Szpiegiem. Rząd australijski jest zaniepokojony tym, co dzieje się tutaj, w Wielkiej Brytanii, więc wysłał mnie na przeszpiegi, aby podjąć decyzję, jakie zajmie stanowisko podczas tej wojny.

- Gdzie jest Potter? – wysyczał Mistrz Eliksirów.

- Oczywiście w Australii. Ale spokojnie, jest bezpieczny! – powiedział szybko, gdyż zobaczył błysk złości w oczach Snape'a.

- Oddaj mi różdżkę. – powiedział beznamiętnie Severus, a chłopak od razu mu ją podał. – Jest twój Albusie. – dodał i schował różdżkę chłopaka do kieszeni.

QOQOQOQOQOQ

Kiedy wszystko się w miarę uspokoiło, jakby to było możliwe, Hermiona odprowadziła swoich rodziców do sypialni na piętrze, gdyż Dumbledore zwołał zebranie Zakonu.

- To był taki ekscytujący dzień, prawda Oli? – pisnęła jej matka, kiedy wchodzili po schodach. – Jak w filmie. Szpieg, zmiana ciała i ta cała groźna atmosfera przez tego, no Sname'a.

- Snape'a, mamo. – poprawiła ją Hermiona i wyszła z pokoju.

Zeszła na dół i zobaczyła istny multum ludzi. Spodziewała się, że nie zna wszystkich członków Zakonu, ale tego się nie spodziewała. Tu było chyba ze dwieście osób! Zobaczyła grupkę rudych włosów gdzieś w rogu magicznie powiększonego pokoju, więc udała się w tamtym kierunku. Napotkała tam Ginny wesoło podskakującą.

- Co jest? – zapytała z ciekawością.

- Nie uwierzysz! Okazało się, że ten cały Benjamin udawał Harry'ego jakieś trzy miesiące, co oznacz, że Harry mnie nie zdradził z Lavender! – i uściskała przyjaciółkę, która podzielała jej dobry humor. – Mam nadzieję tylko, że nic mu nie jest.

- Chyba nie, skoro Benjamin tak twierdzi.

- Ale myślisz, że możemy mu zaufać? – zapytała Ginny i popatrzyła w kierunku chłopaka, który stał obok Dumbledore i nad czymś z nim żywo dyskutował.

- Nie wygląda na to, żeby Dumbledore mu nie wierzył, a przecież sprawdzili, czy nie kłamie.

- Mam taką nadzieję. – odparła rudowłosa i usiadły na krzesłach, bo Dumbledore oświadczył, że zaczyna spotkanie.

- Witam wszystkich zgromadzonych. Wiem, że dzisiaj nie miało być spotkania Zakonu, ale pewne okoliczności zobligowały mnie do tego, by je dzisiaj jednak zrobić. – przerwał na chwilę, a po kuchni potoczyły się pomruki ciekawości. – Otóż nie stało się nic złego, wręcz przeciwnie.

- Nie, wcale. Mieliśmy szpiega, a on mówi, że nie stało się nic złego. – Hermiona usłyszała za sobą parsknięcie Snape'a i uśmiechnęła się w rozbawieniu.

- Nawiązaliśmy kontakt z Australijskim Ministrem Magii i postanowił on pomóc nam w walce z Voldemortem. Niedługo do naszych szeregów zawita ktoś z wyspy i będzie naszym łącznikiem z tamtejszym rządem. Jest to bardzo dobra nowina, gdyż im jest nas więcej, tym szybciej uda nam się pokonać Toma. – wszyscy byli zachwyceni tak dobrą nowiną, ale Hermiona była myślami gdzie indziej.

- Psst… Gin. – szepnęła w kierunku przyjaciółki.

- Co? – zapytała młodsza Gryfonka.

- Co ty tu właściwie robisz? To przecież spotkanie Zakonu, a ty nie jesteś członkiem.

- Jestem. – odparła spokojnie.

- Co?! - wykrzyknęła, ale gdy zobaczyła, że połowa sali się na nią spojrzała, spłonęła rumieńcem i dodała ciszej. – Od kiedy?

- Od jakichś dwóch tygodni. Dumbledore mianował mnie dopiero, jak udało mu się przekonać moją mamę.

- Ale…

- Granger, zamilcz, bo sam cię uciszę. – usłyszała syk Snape'a tuż koło ucha i zamilkła.

- … i dlatego niektórym wam poprzydzielam zadania, a następne spotkanie odbędzie się w nowym roku.

Wszyscy zaczęli wstawać i się zbierać, a Ginny podeszła do Dumbledore'a.

- Kiedy wróci Harry? – zapytała prosto z mostu.

- Spróbujemy sprowadzić go jak najszybciej. A, właśnie panno Weasley, mam dla pani zadanie. – Ginny podekscytowanie sięgnęło zenitu tego dnia, ale mina jej zrzedła, gdy dyrektor dokończył. – Na czas pobytu tutaj Benjamina zaopiekuje się nim pani i wprowadzi w plany Zakonu.

Przed Ginny stanął szatyn, a ona się skrzywiła. Przecież to chore. On się z nią całował, gdy udawał Harry'ego i jeszcze zdradzał ją z Lavender, a teraz ona ma się nim zaopiekować?! I o jaki rodzaj _opieki_ mu chodzi?

- Cześć. – powiedział nieśmiało i wyciągnął do niej dłoń. – Jestem Ben.

Gryfonka nie podała mu ręki, tylko odwróciła się na pięcie i przez zęby wydusiła.

- Chodź _Ben_.

QOQOQOQOOQ

Nora w końcu powróciła do swoich pierwotnych kształtów i zostało w niej tylko kilka osób oraz goście i domownicy. Było już grubo po północy, a Hermionie kleiły się oczy. Już by dawno poszła spać, ale Dumbledore miał jej dać jakieś zadanie, a od piętnastu minut gadał z Ronem i Remusem. Ziewnęła i złożyła głowę na kolanach, kiedy poczuła, że ktoś koło niej siada.

- To niestosowne dawać prezent nauczycielowi. – odezwał się głos koło niej i jak za machnięciem różdżki odechciało jej się spać i podniosła się do pionu.

- Według mnie to nie było niestosowne. Wyraziłam tym moją wdzięczność wobec pana, profesorze. – odparła i spojrzała mu w oczy.

- Dobrze wiesz, dlaczego dałaś mi prezent, Granger i nie udawaj idiotki. – wysyczał.

- Nie, nie wiem. Może pan mi powie? – zapytała i zatrzepotała rzęsami.

Skrzywił się, wstał i odszedł, a ona uśmiechnęła się wrednie. Dupek!

- Dokuczał ci Miona? – tym razem usiadł obok niej Syriusz i objął ją ramieniem.

- Nie… - odparła i wtuliła się w jego pierś. Czuła się taka senna.

- Panno Granger. – wyrwał ją z małej drzemki głos Dumbledore'a.

Otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła wesołe niebieskie tęczówki za okularami połówkami. W kuchni zostali tylko ona, Syriusz i dyrektor.

- Tak, profesorze? – zapytała nieco sennie.

- Widzę, że jest pani zmęczona. O pani zadaniu porozmawiamy jutro. Proszę wpaść do Hogwartu, może koło dwunastej.

- Ale jak ja się tam dostanę? – zapytała zanim, zdążyła sobie przypomnieć, jak Syriusz sprowadził Dumbledore'a.

- Proszę skorzystać z kominka Weasley'ów. Jest podłączony do tego w kuchni. A teraz dobranoc.

- Dobranoc, profesorze. – odpowiedziała i znowu ułożyła się w ramionach Syriusza.

QOQOQOQOQOQ

Obudziła się w pokoju, który dzieliła z Ginny. Pewnie Syriusz ją tam zaniósł, jak zasnęła. Zobaczyła, że przyjaciółki już nie ma w łóżku, a to oznaczało, że pora wstawać. Przeciągnęła się i wyjrzała za okno. Pani Weasley już zagoniła bliźniaków do sprzątania ogródka i ci uganiali się jak głupi za gnomami. Był piękny słoneczny poranek, a na niebie nie było ani jednej chmurki. Wszystko układało się znakomicie. Dostaną wsparcie z Australii, Harry nie zdradził Ginny, a ona w końcu dostanie jakieś zadanie i zacznie działać na rzecz Zakonu. Do tego wszystkiego, jak wisienka na torcie, spędzi święta z rodzicami. Żyć nie umierać!

Po porannej toalecie zeszła na dół. Przy stole siedzieli państwo Granger, Ginny, Benjamin, Ron, a dookoła nich krzątała się pani Weasley.

- Dzień dobry, kochanie. – przywitała ją Molly. – Zjesz gofry na śniadanie?

- Dzień dobry. Tak, poproszę. – usiadła koło Ginny i od razu zobaczyła jej nieciekawą minę.

- Co masz taki kiepski humor? – zapytała i szturchnęła ją łokciem w bok.

- Moje zadanie jest niewdzięczne. – oparła i skrzywiła się znacznie.

- Czemu?

- Bo zajmuje się nim. – wydusiła i głową wskazała chłopaka naprzeciwko.

Hermiona przyjrzała mu się bliżej. Grał z Ronem w szachy i świetnie się obaj przy tym bawili.

- Czy ja wiem? Wydaje się sympatyczny.

- Ale ja z nim zdradzałam Harry'ego! – powiedziała z wyrzutem.

- Wcale go nie zdradzałaś. Przecież myślałaś, że to Harry. – pocieszyła ją i odwróciła się w kierunku rodziców.

Tata Hermiony czytał gazetę, a mama piła kawę i rozmawiała z Molly o butach, a jakżeby inaczej…

- Która godzina? – zapytała, gdy skończyła jeść.

- Jedenasta trzydzieści. – odpowiedział Oliver, patrząc na zegarek.

- To ja zmykam do Hogwartu. Muszę pogadać z dyrektorem. Będę najpóźniej na obiad. – poinformowała wszystkich i wskoczyła do kominka, krzycząc „Hogwart".

QOQOQOQOQ

Ron pękał z dumy. _On _dostał tak wspaniałe i zarazem odpowiedzialne zadanie. Miał razem z Remusem ustalać plany polityczne względem Australii. Fakt, mieli wszystko konsultować z Kingsley'em i Dumbledore'em, ale co z tego? Ważne, że w końcu ruszą do przodu. Siedział teraz z Lupinem nad gazetami australijskimi i czytał wszystko, co mogłoby im dać jako takie pojęcie o tym, co się tam dzieje.

- Chyba nie jest tak źle u nich. – odparł po jakimś czasie wilkołak. – Kłócą się o jakieś zagrożone gatunki, ale ogólnie to wszystko gra.

- A co z tymi morderstwami na południu kraju? – zapytał rudzielec, wskazując jakiś artykuł sprzed dwóch miesięcy.

- Trzeba będzie to sprawdzić, ale myślę, że to mogły być dzikie zwierzęta. Tam mają ich miliony gatunków na wielkiej przestrzeni. – powiedział Remus i uśmiechnął się do Rona. – Na dzisiaj chyba nam wystarczy. Siedzimy nad tym już od kilku godzin, a zaraz będzie obiad.

- Chyba masz rację… - powiedział Ron i wyjrzał za okno. – Myślisz, że nic mu nie jest?

- Pytasz o Harry'ego. Myślę, że nie, chociaż szkoda, że nie spędzi z nami świąt.

- Fakt. – odparł Ron i zasępił się.

Nagle z kominka jak burza wyskoczyła Hermiona i pognała prosto przed siebie. Spojrzeli na nią zdziwieni, ale gdy kominek zapłonął na zielono ponownie, wszystko stało się jasne.

- GRANGER! – Mistrz Eliksirów był bardzo, ale to bardzo zły, dlatego dwójka siedząca przy kuchennym stole od razu się ulotniła.

- Severusie, co to za wrzaski? – ofuknęła go pani Weasley, która weszła do domu, a za nią dreptali bliźniacy, którzy uwielbiali patrzeć, jak Snape się na kogoś drze. Usiedli więc przy stole i z uśmiechami przyklejonymi do twarz czekali na rozwój wydarzeń.

- Granger złaź tu natychmiast do cholery! – krzyknął jeszcze raz w stronę schodów.

- Panie profesorze, proszę tak nie krzyczeć. – odezwała się, schodząc po schodach Granger, ale nie Hermiona, a Amelia.

- Proszę mi tu w tej chwili przyprowadzić swoją skretyniałą córkę! – odwarknął w jej kierunku, ale ku jego ogromnemu zdziwieniu, ta tylko się uśmiechnęła jeszcze szerzej.

- Hermiono kochanie! Pan nauczyciel cię woła! – krzyknęła w kierunku salonu, z którego wyłoniła się Hermiona.

Pani Granger usiadła koło bliźniaków i zapytała ich:

- A on tak zawsze? – na co dostała podwójne potaknięcie głowami.

- Ty skończona idiotko! Jak śmiałaś po prostu uciec?! – wydarł się na nią.

- Bo wiedziałam, że pan się będzie tylko na mnie wydzierał! – Hermiona wcale nie pozostała mu dłużna, a z gniewu zrobiła się cała czerwona na twarzy.

- A jak mam się nie wydzierać, skoro przylazłaś do Hogwartu i nawet nie rzuciłaś na siebie zaklęcia Kameleona?! Ktoś mógł cię zobaczyć!

- Ale nikt mnie nie widział!

- Ja cię widziałem!

- Ale pan się nie liczy!

Zatkało go. Wciągnął głęboko powietrze, a bliźniacy i mama Hermiony zachowawczo zatkali obie uszy.

- Ty ignorantko! JA się nie liczę?! Odśpiewasz to jeszcze! – po czym wrócił do kominka i udał się do Hogwartu.

Hermiona natomiast ciężko usiadła na krześle przy stole i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.

- Co za dupek! – warknęła sama do siebie, ale gdy zobaczyła chichoczących świadków, sama zaczęła się śmiać.

- No, no, no… Ten cały Severus to ma temperament. – zaczęła Amelia. – I do tego jeszcze taki tajemniczo pociągający. – rozmarzyła się pani Granger, a bliźniacy sparodiowali wymioty.

- Mamo, daj spokój, to mój nauczyciel.

- Co z tego? Chociaż ten twój Syriusz to też niczego sobie. – po tym wyznaniu Fred i George po prostu się ulotnili i zostawili je same.

- Skąd wiesz o Syriuszu? – zapytała zaskoczona Hermiona. – Kto ci powiedział?

- Nikt nie musiał mi mówić, przecież widzę, jak na ciebie patrzy… - rozmarzyła się, a Hermiona postanowiła pójść w ślady bliźniaków i także wyjść, póki jej mamie nie odbije i nie zacznie wypytywać ją o seks, jak to kiedyś zrobiła.

QOQOQOQO

- Czemu mnie nie lubisz? – zapytał Ben, przysiadając się obok Ginny na ławce w ogródku.

Bliźniacy wraz z Ronem właśnie próbowali wyczarować na święta śnieg wokół domy, ale raczej ze słabym skutkiem.

- Hmm… Zastanówmy się. – zaczęła sarkastycznie Ginewra. – Udawałeś mojego chłopaka przez trzy miesiące i do tego zdradziłeś mnie z Lavender, a teraz jestem pośmiewiskiem całej szkoły. Wiesz co? Chyba nic mi nie przychodzi do głowy. – zakończyła prychnięciem.

- A nie możesz dać mi szansy? Przecież wiesz, że nie robiłem tego z własnej woli, tylko dla dobra twojego i mojego kraju. – prosił, a jego oczy powiedziały jej, że mówi prawdę.

Westchnęła i rzekła:

- Okej, ale na czas próbny. Jeśli zawalisz, to więcej się do ciebie nie odezwę. Zgoda? – zapytała i wyciągnęła do niego dłoń.

- Zgoda. – odparł bez namysłu i uśmiechnął się do niej przyjacielsko.

- Co oni właściwie robią? – zapytała, wskazując na braci.

- Próbują wyczarować śnieg. – odparł i spojrzał w tamtym kierunku.

- Gamonie, to niewykonalne. Jest za ciepło.

- Co z tego, że niektóre rzeczy są niemożliwe. Próbować zawsze warto. – powiedział i spojrzał na Ginny, a ona się zarumieniła.

QOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

No i w końcu przyszedł świąteczny poranek. Hermiona rano trochę jęczała, gdy Gin zwaliła jej się na łóżka i okładała ją poduszką, życząc wesołych świąt, ale od razu się rozpogodziła, gdy wyjrzała za okno. Bliźniacy i Ron, z małą pomocą Bena zrobili kawał dobrej roboty. Cały ogródek był pokryty białym puchem. Hermiona wiedziała, że to nie śnieg, bo nie połyskiwał w słońcu, ale i tak była z nich dumna.

- Otwieraj prezenty, no już! – wykrzyczała jej do ucha przyjaciółka.

- A ty? – zapytała przekornie.

- No dobra, raz ty, raz ja.

Hermiona wzięła do ręki pierwszy pakunek, który leżał najbliżej i rozerwała świąteczny papier. Był to prezent od Billa i Fleur. W brązowym, drewnianym, podłużnym pudełku znajdowało się białe pióro z małą zawieszką w kształcie „H" na końcu.

- Przepiękne. – westchnęła Gryfonka. - A ty co od nich dostałaś?

- Już sprawdzam. – odparła Ginny i zaczęła szukać prezentu od brata i bratowej. – Sukienka. Ładna.

- Tak, Fleur ma gust. – poparła ją Hermiona.

Siedziały tak chyba z dobre pół godziny i rozpakowywały po kolei prezenty. Hermiona oprócz pióra dostała zestaw do makijażu od Ginny, książkę o numerologii od Rona, całą masę słodyczy od bliźniaków, złote kolczyki od rodziców, kieł smoka na szczęście od Charlie'ego i przepiękny notes od rodziców Ginny.

- Ej, został ci jeszcze jeden. – zauważyła Hermiona, a Ginny spiekła buraka. – Od kogo?

- Od Bena, ale on to kupował, jak jeszcze udawał Harry'ego. – spróbowała się obronić.

- To dlaczego ja nic nie dostałam? – Hermiona podparła się pod boki i spojrzała spod ukosa na koleżankę. – Ty mu się podobasz!

- No coś ty! Przecież wie, że jestem z Harry'm.

- Otwieraj!

- Co?

- No, otwieraj ten prezent.

Ginny odwinęła papier i zobaczyła małe niebieskie pudełeczko. Zdjęła pokrywkę i jej oczom ukazał się przepiękny srebrny wisiorek z wiewiórką.

- Jest śliczny. Musisz go dzisiaj założyć. – nalegała koleżanka.

- Hermiono, nie bądź głupia. Kocham Harry'ego i koniec tematu. – po czym schowała prezent do szuflady w szafce nocne. - Myślisz, że on też już otworzył prezent?

- Kupiłaś mu prezent? – zdziwiła się Hermiona.

- Ja? O czym ty mówisz? – Ginny kompletnie nie wiedziała, o co jej chodzi.

- No, o Benie. – odpowiedziała, jakby to było najoczywistszą rzeczą na świecie.

- Ale mi chodziło o Snape'a.

QOQOQOQOQOQ

Severus obudził się i nagle coś sobie uświadomił. Kurwa, święta… Czyli dzisiaj będzie jeszcze gorzej niż zazwyczaj. Dobra, spokojnie… Jaki jest plan dnia? Wstać, zrobić kilka eliksirów dla Zakonu, potem iść na obiad do Wielkiej Sali, potem iść na kolację ze Śmierciożercami i Jaszczurą, potem uchlać się do nieprzytomności. Świetnie… Nie mogę doczekać się wieczora.

Jak zaplanował tak zrobił. Eliksiry wyszły nawet dobrze, biorąc pod uwagę jego dzisiejszy humor, ale w Wielkiej Sali nie było już tak przyjemnie.

- Pasztecika Severusie? – zapytała Vector, zalotnie machając rzęsami.

- Nie, dziękuję Septimo. – odparł ponuro.

- Profesorze Snape, co pan taki nie w sosie? – zapytała McGonnagall i oberwała morderczym spojrzeniem numer pięć.

Nagle poczuł na swoim udzie rękę i cały się spiął. Spojrzał w prawo i zobaczył ten obrzydliwie przesłodki uśmieszek nauczycielki Numerologii. Wstał i po prostu wyszedł, nie zważając na wołanie Albusa, że przecież jeszcze deser.

Wydawałoby się, że gorzej nie będzie… A jednak! Voldzio zdecydował, że w tym roku nie będzie kolacji. Pójdą sobie i tak po prostu wyrżną w pień całą mugolską wioskę. Przecudnie! Oczywiście raz, jeden, jedyny raz się zawahał i w zamian za karę dostał serię Cruciatusów. Jeej! Jak tu nie kochać świąt!

- Oj Snape'i, nie bawisz się dobrze? – Yaxley jak zwykle musiał wtrącić swoje pięć knutów.

- Bawiłbym się lepiej, gdyby Bella aż tak nie szalała… - wydusił i podniósł się z ziemi.

Bok mu lekko krwawił, a mięśnie całego ciała drżały od klątwy torturującej. Rozglądnął się dookoła. Wioska była raczej malutka, ale to i tak nie podnosiło go na duchu. Dzisiejszego wieczora zabił sześć osób. Dwoje mężczyzn, trzy kobiet i jedną dziewczynkę. To właśnie przy dziewczynce się zawahał. Przy żadnej innej nie miałby żadnego problemu, ale gdy spojrzał w jej bursztynowe oczy, jego serce na ułamek sekundy się zatrzymało.

_„- Enervate.- obudziła się, a z jej ust zaczęła wylewać się woda. Kaszlała i łapała chrapliwie powietrze. Gdy się uspokoiła, usiadła i zaczęła płakać._

_- Ja nie chciałam… Naprawdę, nie chciałam…- szlochała. _

_Była cała mokra i czuła się okropnie. Klatka piersiowa bolała ją przy każdym oddechu. Zasłoniła rękoma twarz i poczuła, jak Snape bierze ją na ręce i gdzieś zanosi. Chwyciła się koszuli profesora i cicho w nią łkała. Położył ją na czymś miękkim i chciał się odsunąć, ale nie zamierzała go puścić, tylko jeszcze mocniej zacisnęła piąstki na jego torsie. Nic nie powiedział. Usiadł obok niej na łóżku i objął ją ramionami. Trwali tak w ciszy, co jakiś czas przerywanej pociąganiem nosa przez Hermionę. W końcu zasnęła, wtulając się w klatkę piersiową nauczyciela."_

I właśnie ten moment zobaczył Voldemort, ułamek sekundy wahania. Potem już widział tylko uśmiech Belli i poczuł wszechogarniający go zewsząd ból.

- Snape. – kiwnął mu głową Draco.

- Malfoy. – przywitał się z nim Mistrz Eliksirów i zniknął z cichym pyknięciem aportacji.

Wylądował przed bramą Hogwartu i zanim ją przekroczył, uleczył krwawiący bok. Szedł przez błonia i rozmyślał. Ta dziewczyna nie dawała mu spokoju. Gdziekolwiek by nie spojrzał, widział jej uśmiechniętą twarz i połyskujące bursztynowe oczy. Zewsząd i zawsze w nieodpowiedniej chwili atakowały go wspomnienia, jej wspomnienia, w które bezkarnie wkroczył. Czy ona miała być jego karą za wszystkie złe uczynki? Nie mógł przez nią spać, nie mógł przez nią jeść. A wszystko to przez to, że wiedział, iż ona coś do niego czuje. Nie nazwał tego miłością, bo to byłoby niemożliwe, żeby ktoś go kochał. Myślał o tym raczej jak o jakiegoś typu przywiązaniu. Spędził z nią za dużo czasu i tyle. Wszedł do swoich kwater i od razu przywołał do siebie butelkę Ognistej. Czekał na to cały dzień. Żeby uchlać się i puścić ten dzień w zapomnienie, póki nie zaczął go analizować. Usiadł na kanapie i rozpalił ogień w kominku. Odkręcił butelkę i już miał ją przystawić sobie do ust, kiedy sobie o czymś przypomniał. Wstał, podszedł do biblioteczki i skrzywił się. Wziął pakunek do rąk i go rozwinął. W środku było małe pudełeczko. Otworzył je i zobaczył w środku srebrne połyskujące „coś". Delikatna bransoletka z małym wężem przy zapięciu, pod nią znajdowała się mała karteczka.

Przeczytał…

_Zmieniłam trochę zastosowanie i teraz ostrzega przed niebezpieczeństwem._

_W razie czego…_

_HG_

**Wiem, że mało Snape'a, ale niedługo pojawi się go znacznie więcej. Chyba zaskoczyło was moje rozwiązanie sprawy z Harry'm? Jak nie, to trudno... Piszę dalej, bo zaraz dostanę nawał komentarzy, że chcecie już następny rozdział.**

**pzdr**

**mk**


End file.
